Opposites Attract
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: A legendary feared demon has reappeared out of no where and stolen a priceless artifact from the spirit world vault. But when  a new member joins the spirit detective team, the demon disappears. Does this new detective and demon have a connection? HieixOC
1. Prologue: The legend is back

**Opposites Attract  
**Prologue: The legend is back

"Lord Koenma she has gotten throught the shield placed arond the sword!" An orge announced.

"Yes, get Botan to get the spirit detectives in here ASAP." Koenma said.

"Yes sir."

"So the great White Fang has returned has she?" Kooenma said to himself. "But why now?" He thought as he watched a beautiful animal demon run across his TV screen. Koenma froze the screen and stared at the animal. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review!**


	2. The Detectives mobilized

**Opposites Attract  
**Ch1: The detectives mobilized

"Yusuke! We got a Problem!" Botan said from her oar as she flew above Yusuke and Kuwabara who were on their way home from school.

"What is it B'?" Yusuke wondered as Botan got closer to him and his best friend.

"One of the rarest artifacts of the spirit world has been stolen and Koenma-sama needs the spirit detectives on the double." She explained, landing on the sidewalk.

"Um Botan incase you've forgotten, we're retired." Kuwabara said.

"Not anymore your not," Botan said getting back on her oar, "Now let's go!"

"All right." Yusuke gave up. And he and kuwabara ran after her.

"This had better be good." Yusuke said to himself as the three passed through the portal to the world of the afterlife.

* * *

**Sorry that the chaps are so short. I'm trying to build up suspense, so don't hate me.**


	3. A beast of a mission

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch2: A beast of a mission

"Okay, what's so important that you couldn't handle yourself?" Kuwabara said as he, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan filed into the spirit world prince's office.

"A legendary demon has broken into one of my father's most heavily guarded vaults and stole the Tetsuaiga." The prince said leaning back into chair. (and if any of ya'll are into Inuyasha you know what I'm talking about, and no this isn't a crossover)

"The Tetsuagia?" Yusuke wondered.

"A sword that was created from a fang of a great wolf demon (I changed it from dog to wolf) that is said to kill a thousand enemies in one strick." Hiei explained.

"Neat, well besides the killing thousands part." Yusuke said.

"As I was saying, a demon has stolen it and I need the four of you to get back from her." Koenma butted in, clearing his throat.

"She?" Kurama wondered.

Yes, you and Hiei might of heard of her; demons reffer to her as White Fang." Koenma said looking among his team.

"White Fang?" Hiei and Kurama gasped in surprise in unison.

"Who?" The other two boys questioned confused.

"We'll explain later." Hiei answered.

"So you two have heard of her?" Botan asked.

"Of course..." Hiei began.

"What demon hasn't?" Kurama said thinking over the rumors he had heard about White Fang, but said nothing.

"_You musn't mess with her Shuichi_." Kurama heard Yoko warn within his mind.

"Why not Yoko?" Kurama asked his other self.

"_Just trust me on this one okay_." He said then grew quiet.

"Some of my informants have told me that she has hidden herself in the human world, but we're not sure where. So ya'll keep your eyes open and I'll have Botan let you know when we locate her." Koenma said closing a blank file for White Fang.

"You got it chief." Yusuke saluted and he and the rest of the team, including Botan went to Yusuke's place.

But little did they know of the trouble that loomed over the horizon.

* * *

**Yep I know another short ch, but just bare with me ya'll. Once I get to at least the fifth or sixth ch. the chps will be longer. I'm making this story up as I go even though I got the main plot down. This isn't a crossover; I just used Inuyasha's sword because I couldn't think of a could name or abilities.**


	4. Spill your guts or hold your peace

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch3: Spill your guts or hold your peace

Once in Yusuke's room Yusuke started asking questions, "Okay you two, spill it. Who in the hell is this White Fang chick?"

"Well as Koenma said she is a legend among demons. She got the name because of her animal form." Kurama started.

"Meaning?" Kuwabara encouraged.

"She is a wolf demon; when she transforms she becomes a wolf. (no duh Hiei) I've never seen her, but I've heard that she transforms into a 5'7" (*) wolf with snow white fur, and golden amber eyes." Hiei said sitting on Yusuke's bed with his back against the wall.

"A wolf? We're dealing with a wolf?" Botan asked in disbelieve.

"I believe that's what Hiei just said." Yusuke said annoyed at Botan's repeat of the information given.

"OK so she's a wolf. Why is she a legendary demon?" Kuwabara wondered as he took a bit of a _Twinkie_.

"She's a legend because she is said to be a member of a pack of Lycans. The only species of wolf demon that can transform into an actual wolf. People say she is the adoptive child of a demon thief. They say she took out a whole group of assains all on her own." Kurama explained.

"By herself?" Kuwabara gaped.

"Yes. I've even heard that she's an S-class apparition." Hiei added.

"You know guys, something's telling me that we're way in over our heads this time." Yusuke said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No joke. But before we can stop her we have to find her." Botan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei there's something I've been wondering; if you guys knew about the Tetsuaiga why didn't ya'll steal it when you guys and that Goki guy stole the three treasures of darkness?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Because it had an unbreakable shield around it that can only be dispelled by..." Kurama stopped with a sudden look of realization.

"Dispelled by who?" Botan and Yusuke asked in unity.

"It can only be dispelled by the rightful owner of the Tetsuaiga." Kurama finished.

"Oh yeah, we're so dead." Kuwabara groaned.

"But how do we know that White Fang is the owner of Tetsuaiga? She could have the owner with her when she was in the vault so they could break the barrier and she took it when the shield dissolved." Botan offered an explanation.

"I guess we'll know soon enough." Hiei said.

"Seems so." Kurama spoke, brushing his red hair with his fingers. At that Botan's communicator vibrated; it was Koenma calling;

"Botan tell Yusuke; we've found White Fang. Tell the boys that they are heading for America."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay that's ch.3 Do ya'll that the story is good so far? Ya'll let me know. If you guys don't think it's good I'll either delete it or start over. **

*** I figured since she's a demon wolf her height should be greater than a normal wolf's height. I picked a random human height. * **


	5. Crank Up the Party

Hey anime fans here's a good long ch for ya! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch4: Crank up the Party

"Oh yeah baby, here we come New York City!" Yusuke cheered. Team Urameshi as well as Botan were going to America to hunt down White Fang.

"This is so awesome I've always wanted to go to America!" Kuwabara said as the team got on the first class plane.

"And they say teenage girls get excited." Botan muttered. Kurama and even Hiei chuckled lightly at the other two boys childish cheering.

"Kurama, Hiei have you two ever been to America?" Yusuke after he calmed down and the plane took off.

"No." The two demons said together.

"This is going to be an interesting experience for all of us." Kurama smiled.

"Hn. I still think this is stupid." Hiei said his thoughts.

"Why Hiei?" Botan wondered.

"Even with the sword I highly doubt that this onna* is any threat." Hiei stared out the window.

"Maybe Hiei, but the Tetsuaiga is a spirit world artifact and it needs to be returned." Kurama spoke.

"Heh, you sure didn't say that when we stole the three treasures of kurasa*, kitsune*." Hiei sneered.

"At least I'm still not a thief, Hiei." Kurama shot back calmly.

"Takes one to know one, kitsune." Hiei said.

"All right, break it up you two." Yusuke butted in.

~In New York City~

"Can you guys believe that we are actually here?" Botan said looking around then looked at the boys.

"It sure is amazing." Kurama smiled.

"You got that right."Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed.

" I have to admit; for a ningen* city it is pretty inpressive." Hiei said looking around as well.

"Yo Botan, didn't you say one time you had a friend in New York?" Yusuke said.

"Oh yes, how silly of me to froget. Here I'll text her." Botan pulled out her cellphone. (Botan probably wouldn't know how to use a cellphone if this was real but whatever)

**Botan's Text:**

Hey girl it's Botan. Listen me and some friends of mine are in New York, and I was wondering if you want to meet up where you can show us around.

**Response: **

Hey Bo', sure I'd love to. Meet me at the club called Bright Vibe (my lil' sister's idea) on South Main, I'll be inside waitting for ya.

**Botan's text:**

Okay, thanks see ya there! =)

"All right guys, she said she'll meet us at club Bright Vibe on South Main." Botan announced putting up her phone.

"Okay, let's go then." Yusuke encouraged.

"It's day time, why are we going to a club?" Kuwabara wondered.

"She told me before that club Bright Vibe is an all day club." Botan answered. (There might not be such a thing but just go with it.)

"Then let's be on our way then." Kurama said.

"Kurama you can read English (the best language in the world - or is it?) can't ya?" Botan asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you can tell us which building's which."

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"Right now? Hell yeah." Yusuke answered.

~15 minutes later~

"Wow! This is it? It's awesome." Kuwabara gaped.

"It is cool." Yusuke agreed.

"Hn." Hiei muttered.

"Come on let's go find her." Botan walked up to the front door.

"Yes." Kurama walked after the ferry girl with the other three guys behind him. They walked in to be greeted by pounding, ear-drum busting music. There were multi-colored lights flashing everywhere.

"You do remember what she looks like don't you?" Hiei asked over the music.

Of course I do," Botan said looking around, "There she is!" Botan pointed to a girl who was 5'3" in height, with midback length snow white hair, and with bright ice blue eyes.

"Come on let's get closer." Kuwabara said walking towards the stage as the girl on the platform started to sing "Evacuate the dancefloor".

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Botan squealed.

"You can understand English but you can't speak it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, no." Botan answered.

"Yes, you can speak it; no, you can't understand?"

"No; yes, I can't speak it; no, I can understand it." Botan corrected. Yusuke became silent with a ultra confussed look as Botan started dancing on the floor. (hey Yusuke's a guy so it makes sense)

When the girl on the stage stopped singing and "Single Ladies" started playing she walked to the dancefloor, walked up behind Botan, told the boys to be quiet by placing her pointer finger against her mouth, and tickled Botan's sides. Botan squealed with surprise, turned, then squealed happily, and gave the girl a hug as both girls started giggling and shrieking happily.

"Girls..." Kuwabara and Yusuke muttered flattly. Causing Kurama and Hiei to chuckle lightly with amusement.

"I can't believe you're here!" The snow white headed girl smiled.

"Me neither!" Botan smiled back, "Oh! I want you to meet my friends..."

"This is Yusuke...""

"S'up?" " Yusuke grinned.

"Kuwabara..."

"Hey." Kuwabara flashed a peace sign.

"Kurama..."

"Hello."

"And Hiei."

"Hn."

"Not very social are ya cutie?" The girl asked smiling, causing Hiei to blush slightly.

"Ooooh! Hiei blushin'!" Yusuke teased.

"Shut up Detective." Hiei hissed.

"Guys this is Amaya." Botan introduced her friend.

"Hi." Amaya waved.

"This place is amazing." Yusuke said.

"That's why I told ya'll to meet me here, so you can have some fun your first day here!" Amaya explained.

"SWEET!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Here hang on a sec." Amaya walked off to retrieve a microphone , "Hey yo DJ!" She spoke into it.

"What up?" The DJ answered.

"Crank up my jam would ya?"

"You got it Amaya!" The DJ said as he switched the record that was playing with another and "Low" by Flo-Rida began to play. (one of my fav songs)

"Ya'll just let loose and have fun. Me and Botan are going to go dance." Amaya said and she pulled Botan by the arm to the crowd of people. As the girls danced Team Urameshi couldn't help but stare at the girls who kept perfect rhythm.

"Well you heard her; let's go!" Kuwabara smiled.

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed and the two younger teens rushed after the girls and began dancing with them. "Come on Hiei and Kurama!" Yusuke called to his teammates.

"No." They said.

"Party crashers." Amaya said. The two Demon thieves sat down and watched as the rest of their group danced 'til they couldn't anymore.

~At Ruby Teusday's; 2 hours later~ (I just picked a random place to eat at)

The group all ordered hot tea and small entrees. "Ok Amaya since you know Botan I guess you know about Koenma, the Spirit World, and the whole shabang, right?" Kuwabara adressed the new companion of the team.

Amaya took a sip of her tea, "Yeah pretty much." Amaya answered.

"Do you know about us?" Kurama looked at Amaya with a questioning look.

"Just that you're Team Urameshi and your champions of the Dark Tournament." She took another sip of her Chai tea (the best hot tea ever- if you fix right that is).

"You do, do you?" Hiei spoke up.

"Yep. Yusuke Urameshi, the son of Lord Raizen. Hiei Jaganshi the master of the Jagan, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and sword. Kazuma Kuwabara the dimwit..."

"Hey!" Kuwabara said as the others laughed.

"And Yoko Kurama. It's an honor to be in the presence of such a legend." Amaya smiled small.

"You flatter me." Kurama said.

"That's what I'm good at."

"Hn. Kiss up." Hiei muttered.

"Awww, is Hiei jealous?" Amaya mocked.

"Shut up onna." Hiei hissed.

"Why don't you make me short-stuff." Amaya challenged. Hiei reached for his sword.

"Now, now you two let's try to get along children." Botan said.

"I'm not a child onna." Hiei glared.

"Fine, after all I'm not the one with the attitude problem." Amaya said finishing her tea.

"You're saying I'm the asshole here?" Hiei questioned.

"You want me to say it again?" Amaya answered with a question of her own.

"Enough." Kurama ordered irritated.

"Whatever." The fighting persons muttered.

"Yeah you two, we can't waste anymore time; we have to look for her before she moves to a new location." Yusuke butted in.

"Yes, but we don't know where to begin looking for her." Kurama agreed.

"Yeah, but something's telling me this is going to be our hardest mission ever." Kuwabara said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not lying. Where do you guys think she could strick next?" Botan wondered.

"Begin looking for who?" Amaya questioned. The four who spoke got a "Oh shit" look; Koenma had told them before they left Japan not to tell anyone outside the team about the mission or even speak of it in general.

Hiei groaned annoyed, "Bakas."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please review and check out my other stories on my profile. :)**

**Hey for ya'll you Inuyasha lovers check out my story "Sit!" on my profile =)**

***Onna**- woman

**kurasa**- darkness

**kitsune**- fox

**ningen**- human


	6. Hunting the Unseen

**Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

****Opposites Attract  
**Ch5: Hunting the Unseen

~In Amaya's apartment~

"So as the bakas said we're after someone." Hiei said sitting on a bar stool at a bar that seperated the kitchen and the den (southern term for living room).

"Looking for Who excatly?" Amaya said who was sitting on another stool across from Hiei. The others looked at each to see if everyone agreed on telling her even though they knew they would get in trouble with Koenma and risk being hunted down by White Fang if she got word that they were hunting her, "White Fang." They all said finally.

Amaya's eyes grew wide, "White Fang is still alive after all this time?" She asked in disbelieve.

"What how do you know about White Fang?" Yusuke wondered pointing at Amaya.

Amaya just smiled. "Oh my God you're a..." Kuwabra breathed surprised.

"A demon." Amaya finished his sentence. Team Urameshi stared at her with wide eyes even Hiei was surprised one because he couldn't feel even the slightest wave of demon energy from her, two because he couldn't pick up a single thought from her mind.

"Wait hold on if you're a demon then why don't you have demonic energy?" Yusuke questioned.

"Oh I have some, I just keep it well suppressed is all." Amaya explained.

"Okay so if you're a demon how old are you?" Kurama asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I... honestly I lost count. I guess around -5,000." Amaya answered.

"Nani?" Hiei gaped, "You're that old?"

"What's the matter, are you upset that I'm older than you?"

"Big deal you're only 200 years older than me."

"Last time I checked you're the one who made a comment."

"Last time I checked I'm the more mature one here." Hiei sneered.

"Oh are ya, well as I recall you're the one who started a fight with me twice." Amaya held up two fingers for emphasis.

"Do something about that attitude onna and you won't have to worry about it."

"Do something about your Jagan that's been trying to read my mind and I will Koomire." Amaya sneered back.

Hiei stared at Amaya in shock, "You knew?"

"So what if I did? I could feel you trying to probe my mind for the past three hours. You're drenched with the scent of a Ice Maiden as well as a fire demon, mutt." Amaya said glancing at her nails then at Hiei.

Hiei merely glared at her, "Watch yourself onna."

"My name isn't "onna", it's Amaya A-may-a." Amaya glared back.

"And my name isn't "mutt" it's Hiei!" Hiei growled.

"Oh really? I could of sworn it was "runt"." Amaya provoked.

"Would you two stop it?" Yusuke asked with an annoyed scowl. Both Amaya and Hiei settled down and became quiet.

"We ought to be going if we are to find her." Kurama stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, let's go." Yusuke said standing next to Kurama as Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan nodded.

"I'm going with you." Amaya announced getting up from her seat.

"No onna; you'll just get in the way." Hiei argued.

"None of you can speak fluent English and plus you're going to need my help finding her." Amaya said looking at Hiei, then at Kurama.

"Why?" Yusuke wondered.

"Because I'm the only one here who knows what she looks like when she isn't in wolf form." Amaya stated.

"You know what she looks like?" Botan gasped.

"Yes."

Amaya never took her sky blue eyes from Kurama's forest green orbs.

"It's your call Kurama." Yusuke said.

"I can honestly say we are going to need all the help we can get, plus if we say no Amaya will just follow us anyway." Kurama said looking back at Amaya.

"Yep I would." Amaya grinned.

"Great," Hiei groaned sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you're just not wanting me to come along because I get on your nerves more than anyone else does." Amaya glanced at Hiei.

"You can read his mind?" Kuwabara gasped surprised.

"No, I just can tell by the way he talks to me." Amaya corrected.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"Okay, now that's settled let's get going." Yusuke demanded.

~In Amaya's Hummer; 15 minutes later~ (i want a hummer^^)

"Where are you taking us Amaya?" Kurama asked from the back seat.

"A place where I think she might be." Amaya answered turning right onto a new street.

"Where is that?" Botan asked from the shotgun seat.

"The old warehouse where no one's been since it shut down in the 40's." Amaya answered taking another right.

~At the Warehouse~

"This is the place?" Kuwabara stepped out of the hummer.

"Yep. Creepy ain't it?" Amaya locked the car.

"Yeah." Yusuke answered looking at the building that looked like it coud collapse any minute, "Okay, this is how this is going to go; Amaya and Botan you two go around back, me and the guys will take the front. And if girls see anything scream."

"You got it chief, let's go Botan." Amaya saluted playfully and then ran off to the back of the storagehouse with Botan.

"Are you sure tht was a wise decision Yusuke?" Kurama wondered as the remaining group walked into the warehouse.

"Yeah. Even though we just met her I trust Amaya. Plus Botan can handle herself even if Amaya is against us for real." Yusuke said.

"Yuuussssuuukkkkeee!" A voice shouted.

"What was that you said about Amaya being against us?" Kuwabara wondered.

"That's Botan." Kurama clarified as the boys rushed to help their ferry girl.

They guys busted through several doors 'til they reached the outside again.

"Botan where are you?" Kurama shouted; no answer, "Botan answer me!"

"Kurama!" a reply came at last. Kurama's eyes focused on a figure a little ways away from where the team was standing that was obscured by fog. It was Botan.

"Botan!" Yusuke said rushing forward with the others right behind him. When they finally reached her it wasn't Botan who was harmed but Amaya.

"Then again maybe she isn't." Kuwabara said staring at the wounded girl who's head was lying on Botan's lap.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei wondered.

"We saw White Fang!" Botan answered.

"What?" The boys gaped in shock.

"But the thing is we saw nothing but black in the shape of a body. She was trying to attack me but Amaya pushed me out of the way and took the blow." Botan explained what had happened. Kurama noticed that Amaya's entire left side was covered with blood.

"What do you mean nothing but black, onna?" Hiei questioned not quite understanding.

"We saw her but we didn't." Botan explained.

"She's right you know." A voice suddenly said.

"Who's there?" Kuwabara asked. A figure stepped into the groups sight. Botan was right they saw a figure but it was all black with golden amber orbs filled with malice staring right back at them. The mouth moved into a evil sneer that made even Kurama shudder a little.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked drawing his sword.

"I am White Fang. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me. If you don't next time I won't spare that woman's life." White Fang stated then eerily disappeared right before Team Urameshi's eyes.

"This is bad." Botan said.

"Yes. it seems we're hunting the unseen now." Kurama said as he turned to Botan then took Amaya into his arms and the group followed him back to Amaya's hummer.

"I'll drive!" Yusuke stated when Kurama got an unconscious Amaya into the car and the others got into their seats. Yusuke jumped into the driver's seat but instead of going foreward he backed the car into a a huge crate going ten miles an hour.

"Yusuke maybe it would be best if you let me drive." Kurama said in the shotgun seat.

"Tsk, man!"


	7. A Disappearing Act

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch6: A disappearing act

"Is she okay Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as the group walked down the hall of the building to Amaya's apartment.

"I'm not quite sure Kuwabara." Kurama answered as he looked at the woman in his arms. Amaya was injuried pretty badly and it was hard to tell if she was going to pull through.

"Hn. I told you we shouldn't have brought her along." Hiei said. The others gave Hiei hard glares that made him hush in five seconds flat.

~Back in Amaya's apartment~

"Botan will you take Amaya to the restroom and get this blood off of her so I can see to her wounds (yeah right kurama)." Kurama said.

"Sure, but I doubt I can carry her Kurama." Botan sweat dropped a little.

"Just put her arm over her shoulder." Kurama suggested.

"Oh yes, that would make more sense." Botan said as she did as she was told.

"Kurama what do you think we should do now?" Yusuke asked.

"We should inform Koenma that we found White Fang but she got away, and we found a beneficial ally." Kurama said as he pulled back his fiery-red mane into a high ponytail.

"Okay as soon as we know that Amaya is going to be all right." Yusuke.

"Yes."

"Kurama." Botan walked into the room.

"What is it Botan?" Kurama turned his attention to the grim reaper.

"It's Amaya." Botan answered shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you need to take a look at this." Botan said. Kurama cocked an eyebrow but followed Botan anyway. Kurama and Botan walked into the bathroom to find Amaya lying on the tiled floor nude with her chest and private area covered with towels. Kurama kneeled down beside Amaya and lifted one of the towels slightly to get a better look. (kurama isn't trying to be gross i promise!) "Her-her wounds are..." Kurama eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Botan said. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in to see what was going on.

"Hey guys what's... uh-oh Kurama trying to get busy in here." Yusuke teased. Kurama turned his head and gave Yusuke a glare that could kill.

"Or then again maybe not." Yusuke chuckled nervously.

"We're this way." Kuwabra said pointing to the living room and left the bathroom with Yusuke right behind him.

"We're this way"? what kind of response is that?" Yusuke's voice came from the hall.

"Oh shut up. You're the one who made him mad." Kuwabara responded.

Kurama left the room so Botan could dress Amaya. "Care to explain what all that was about kitsune?" Hiei said.

"It was her wounds." Kurama sat down on the couch.

"Are they really that deep?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Come on Kurama spit it out is she going to be okay?" Yusuke demanded of the fox demon.

"That's the thing, it's strange." Kurama said with a face that said he was thinking hard.

"What exactly do you mean?" Hiei disappeared and reappeared beside Kurama on the sofa.

"I mean when I went in there to look at them her wounds were..."

"They were what Kurama?" Yusuke inquired.

"Her wounds were completely gone."


	8. A new detective A new problem

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch7: A new detective; A new problem

"When do you think she's gonna wake up?" Botan watched her friend sleep on the sofa. She's been unconcious for two hours since the group came back from the warehouse.

"Who knows. She could be like this for days." Yusuke said as he fixed dinner from things he found in the fridge. All of the sudden Amaya's body twitched. The team held their breath for what seemed like forever. Amaya's body began to move more until her eyes finally fluttered open. Amaya stared straight ahead for a minute then slowly sat up, "Owww, hello." Amaya said rubbing her head as if it hurt. Which it probably did.

"Amaya?" Kurama drew attention from the girl.

"Oh hey guys... uhhh why are we back in my apartment, what happened to the warehouse?" Amaya looked around confused.

Botan walked over to her friend and took by the shoulders, "You should lie down Amaya, you took a very big blow from White Fang." She said gently.

"I'm fine B'." Amaya protested.

"Damn girl you sure gave us a scare you know that?" Yusuke grinned bringing plates of food into the den with Kuwabara doing the same.

"Yeah sorry about that." Amaya grinned back taken a plate that Yusuke offered her.

But Hiei appeared in front of her and took it away from her, "What the hell were you thinking you baka onna?" Hiei yelled at her.

Amaya mereily stared at him, "What do you care?" She yelled back.

"Because of your stupidity White Fang got away!"

"Well instead of standing there gawking like an idiot why didn't you stop her?" Hiei didn't answer her. (lol. so far amaya: 3 hiei: zip)

"Exactly. You're the one who screwed up not me." Amaya said jerking her plate back from Hiei.

"It's good to see you're back to normal." Kurama smiled.

"Yeah." Amaya said taking a bit of an egg roll.

"How did your wounds heal so fast?" Botan inquired.

"I don't know honestly. My body has always had the power to heal super fast." Amaya tried the fried rice, "Awesome cookin' Yusuke."

"Hey, thanks very much." Yusuke flashed a goofy grin.

"That's not normal even for a demon." Kurama stated eating his own egg roll.

"Yeah. But you saw for yourself it's true." Amaya said pointing at Kurama with her chopsticks.

"Y-you knew I was there?" Kurama was shocked.

"Yeah even though I'm unconscious I'm aware of what's going on around me; I can hear everything that's going on when I'm out of it."

"Interesting." Kurama said.

"Tommorow we have to go see Koenma." Botan said drinking her iced tea.

~Koenma's Office; the next day~

"Ya'll what?" Koenma shouted in disbelieve.

"We told Amaya." Botan repeated hiding behind Kurama.

"Did any of you hear a single word I said before ya'll left?"

"Yes, we heard you. It just kind of slipped out." Kurama explained.

"Would you give it a rest toddler? Your giving me a headache" Amaya groaned.

"You're not even supose to be here so you can hush." Koenma said.

Amaya glared at him, "You really don't want to go there with me." Amaya warned.

"Now, now Koenma-sama thanks to Amaya we found White Fang." Botan said stepping out from behind Kurama.

"Oh really, then where is she?"

"Uhhh, heh." Botan chuckled nervously.

"She got away because Hiei was standing there staring like a deer in headlights." Amaya said.

"If you hadn't provoked her you wouldn't have gotten wounded." Hiei growled back.

"Okay one I didn't provoke her and two I was saving Botan so you can just shut up." Amaya stated.

"Wait. Say that again." Koenma said.

"I was saving Botan." Amaya repeated.

"Saving her?"

"You see koenma-sama when we found White Fang she tried to attack me but Amaya shoved me out of the way and took the blow instead." Botan explained.

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then Amaya it seems that I owe you an apology." Koenma said.

"At least someone realizes they do." Amaya said directing her comment at Hiei.

"Shut up onna." Hiei hissed.

"Why don't ya...'

"Dont-you-two-start-it." Kurama demanded through clinched teeth that caused both Hiei and Amaya to be quiet and stiffen slightly at his tone of voice.

"All right since you've helped my team a lot already Amaya how would you like to become a member of Team Urameshi?" Koenma inquired.

"I don't mind at all as long as you don't annoy me kid." Amaya agreed.

"Okay. Now down to business; it seems that last night that another vault was broken into." Koenma said glancing at a file on his desk.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. White Fang busted in and stole the Dragon's Tear." Koenma said.

"The Dragon's Tear?" Hiei gasped.

"Yes."

"Damn it." Hiei muttered.

"What is that per se?" Kuwabara wondered.

"It is a crystallized dragon tear that can hypnotize and subdue any dragon master." Kurama explained.

"Including me." Hiei added.

"Oh snap." Kuwabara nervously said.

Yusuke thought their situation over, "So now not only do we have to get back the Tetsuaiga but now we have to get back the Dragon's Tear as well. That's just perfect."

"It's in your hands Detectives. The six of you are the only ones who can save the three worlds." (six; including Botan)

Yusuke groaned, "Like I said before; we are so dead."


	9. Unknown Reasons

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch8: Unknown Reasons

It's been two hours since the team had been Koenma's office, they were now heading back to the warehouse.

"Now the reason we're going back is..." Kuwabara wondered looking over the back of the shotgun seat at Amaya.

"I want to look at something." Kurama said.

"Look at what kitsune?" Hiei inquired directing his attention from the window to his friend.

"I noticed something strange when we were speaking to White Fang." Kurama answered.

"Umm Kurama incase you haven't noticed the whole thing was strange." Yusuke said looking at Kurama like he had grown a second head.

"I know that Yusuke, I mean something specific was strange and I want to see what it was exactly." Kurama said looking over his shoulder at the detective.

"Okay have it your way then." Yusuke said.

~At the Warehouse~

The group walked around back keeping an eye out for White Fang even the chances were she wasn't there. "All right kitsune what exactly are we looking for?" Hiei wondered.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Kurama clarified.

~5 minutes later~

""Uh K' I still don't see nothin'." Yusuke announced.

"Yes, it seems whatever I saw White Fang made sure she collected it before she fled." Kurama stated.

"What exactly was it that you think you saw Kurama?" Amaya questioned.

"I could be wrong but I could of sworn I saw water." Kurama answered glancing at the blond.

"Water?" Amaya repeated confused.

"Yes. The way White Fang moved it was almost like she was constructed out of water. She moved as if she were water." Kurama explained.

"That is weird." Botan said.

"Let's check inside." Hiei said.

#############################################

"Nothing." Kurama said defeated.

"That is so weird; if she did have water there is no way she could make it completely disappear." Kuwabara stated.

"She can if she can control water." Amaya said.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" Kurama asked.

"Hey ya'll come here I found something." Yusuke shouted. The others heard his call and rushed over to where Yusuke was.

"What is it Urameshi?" Kuwabara wondered. Yusuke answered by pointing to a large crate that was drenched in blood.

"Why is a crate covered in blood? No one's been here for forever. And I highly doubt it's White Fang's blood, because I was unable to attack her when she attacked me."

"What if it's your blood onna?"

"I doubt it, because she attacked me with an energy blast not with any part of her body," Amaya said looking at Hiei, "And plus I didn't bleed enough to cover a entire crate with my blood."

"She's got a point." Botan said.

"Seems so." Hiei agreed

"Hey did anybody see where Urameshi got to?" Kuwabara wondered suddenly.

"No." Kurama said.

"He was just here." Amaya said looking around for Yusuke.

"All right ya guys move it or lose it." Yusuke shouted as he tried to drive a huge fork lift. (those things like at hardware stores that lift gaint boxes)

"Yusuke what on earth are you doing?" Kurama yelled back over the noise.

"I'm going to take the box outside into the light where we can get a better look at it." Yusuke answered coming close to his team.

"Are you nuts? You don't know how to use that thing." Amaya stated.

"Yusuke would you stop?" Botan shouted.

"Don't worry Botan I got it." Yusuke said but suddenly lost control of the fork lifter, "Or not!" He swerved and ran through the group and the others for some amount of reason grabbed on to the thing.

"Detective when I get a hold of yooouuuu!" Hiei warned. The detectives went through the door of the warehouse and rushed forward onto the dock.

"Yusuke stop this thing!" Kurama yelled.

"I don't know how." He shouted back pressing random buttons.

"Well I hope you figure it out, because I didn't bring no flippin' bathing suit!" Amaya hollered as the vehicle got dangerously close to the edge of the dock.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The group yelled in unison as thing raced forward to the edge and over.

"Oooooh Shhhiiiiiitttttt!" Yusuke cursed as he and the others as well as the fork left fell into the bay. The team gasped for air as they reached the surface of the water. One by one they climbed back onto the dock. "God I hate the water." Yusuke groaned.

"You guys where's Hiei?" Kuwabara wondered looking among his friends.

"Oh my God..." Kurama's eyes grew wide.

"Please tell me he can swim." Botan said staring at the water.

"No..." Kurama answered.

Yusuke saw something out of the corner his eye fly past him. It was Amaya diving into the water, "Amaya!" Yusuke shouted after her.

Amaya swam deeper and deeper into the bay and still couldn't see Hiei. She swam a little deeper into the water until shew a figure in black. "Hiei!" Amaya gasped in her mind. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled his unconscious body to the surface as fast as she could. She busted through the surface of the glassy water and gasped for air. Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled Hiei onto the dock while Kurama helped Amaya. The boys layed Hiei flat on his back. "He's not breathing Kurama." Yusuke stated.

Amaya pushed her way throught to Hiei, "Move!" She demanded an started CPR on the fire demon. "Come on you baka breath!" Amaya ordered. As if on cue Hiei's eyes flew open as he started to cough up water and rolled over and finished coughing up water onto the cold cement beneath him and breathing deep breathes. "Oh thank God." Botan said through her worried tears, who was gripping Yusuke's shirt nervously. Kurama, Kuwabara, Amaya, and Yusuke let out a sigh of relieve.

"Are you okay Hiei?" Kurama asked kneeling beside his best friend and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"What do you think kitsune?" Hiei responded as he continued to breath deeply to calm himself. Five minutes after the group yelled at Yusuke and he was forgiven Kurama and Yusuke helped Hiei to the car.

"Are you okay Amaya?" Botan asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amaya answered. "Hiei is the one who almost drowned so why is my heart racing?" Amaya inquired in her thoughts.

"Amaya, why exactly did you save Hiei?" Kuwabara asked the blond.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."


	10. White Fang Reappears

**Sorry its been awhile guys ive been busy**

**

* * *

**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch9: White Fang Reappears

"Its been awhile; I have to do this now. I have no other choice." A she-demon decided in the dead of night.

######################################################

"Ya'll we have to go to Koenma's; there's been a break in." Yusuke announced to the group that was lounging on Amaya's couch watching a movie waitting for Amaya to get back from work.

"But Yusuke, Amaya isn't back yet." Kurama protested.

"I texted her, she'll meet us there as soon as she can. Let's go."

#######################################################

"What!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yes, it's true." Koenma sighed.

"Dang, how many things is this chick gonna steal?" Yusuke asked...er yelled.

"What did she take this time?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing." Koenma answered.

"What?" Kurama wondered.

"She didn't take nothing, but she's here somewhere in the gate of judgement." Koenma said.

"You're sure?" Botan questioned.

"Yes. Where's Amaya?"

"Work." Yusuke answered.

"Well it seems you four will have to settle this without her then."

####################################################################

They're coming. The'ye coming for me; to kill me just like everyone else has in the past, that is expected. "It's nothing new, I should've known this was going to happen."

"All right White Fang we know you're in here." Yusuke hollered. I stepped out of the shadows, it's impossible for them to know who I am since I'm in my demon form.

"Well, well look what the toddler dragged in." I sneered.

"So you're White Fang." Kurama stated harshly pulling out his rose whip.

"So what if I am?", I asked, "It really is him." I thought.

"Your under arrest." Yusuke said. I laughed.

"That's a good one half-breed but since the aritfacts are my birth right you can't possibly arrest me. So sorry." I turned my attention to Kurama, "As for you," I used my super fast speed to move in front of the kitsune and lean my body against his, place my hands on his chest, causing the others to gasp in surprise, and whisper seductively in his ear, " I'm surprise you don't recognize me... Yoko." Then I pushed myself off of him, glided back,and disappeared.

##################################################################

"Damn she's gone." Kuwabara muttered.

"Kurama do you know that chick?" Yusuke questioned the still stunned kitsune.

"I'm not sure."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Please review**


	11. Kurama's Memories

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch10: Kurama's Memories

**Kurama's POV**

"Kurama are you sure you don't know her from anywhere?" Yusuke questioned again.

"Yes Yusuke I'm sure." I said in Koenma's office. Suddenly the door slid open. Amaya walked in.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing, White Fang got away again." Hiei said.

"Oh were you drooling over her again?" Amaya questioned while sneering.

"No." Hiei answered. My thoughts drowned out the fighting demons voices. I couldn't help but notice something weird with Amaya's voice as if I heard it before yet the voice was younger; before from when I was still Yoko Kurama.

############################################ **(in kurama's head)**

It was spring in the demon world. Me and Kuronue were planning our next raid when a small female wolf demon cub came up to me.

"Yoko-sama looky at what I got." She smiled and held a white rose up for me to see.

I smiled down at her softly, "It's beautiful cub." I answered with my own personal little pet name for her.

"When I'm older can you teach how to use the rose whip?" She asked as I took her in my arms and placed her on my hip.

"Yes I promised I would remember?" I said picking a leaf out of her white locks.

"Uh-huh." She grinned and hugged me around my neck. I let her down and she ran off to play.

##############################################################

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me... Yoko." White Fang's words repeated in my mind. The cub's voice didn't sound nothing at all like Amaya's voice to me.

I gasped in surprise, "It couldn't be...White Fang is..."


	12. Who is She?

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch11: Who is She?

~Two Days later~

"This crazy weird." Yusuke vented. The boys were in their room that they shared in Amaya's apartment.

"Yeah." Kuwabara sais beside the team captain.

"I wonder why she didn't take anything or try to fight us." Hiei stated.

"Yes. It is unusual for a thief to break in and not take anything." Kurama said. The thoughts of the wolf cub was still bothering him.

"All in all it seems to me she definitely knows you Kurama." Yusuke said munching on a _Slim Jim._

"Yes, but I don't know her... well at least I think I don't." Kurama said.

"What I want to know who is this bitch." Kuwabara said.

"You guys don't think it's... Amaya do ya?" Hiei asked.

"What, Amaya? No way Hiei; that's crazy talk." Yusuke stated in protest.

"Think about it Amaya was nowhere to be seen when White Fang broke in."

"Yes. But if it is her Amaya wouldn't able to get past the guards and them informing Koenma she was in the gate." Kurama said.

"True..."

"Dang; this driving me crazy. Who is this chick?" Yusuke asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.


	13. Hiei's Equal?

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch12: Hiei's Equal?

It's been a week since White Fang last appeared and the team have been practicing and training each other non stop.

"Okay Amaya your turn." Yusuke said as team standed in the warehouse they been so many times before.

"Okay Yu'." Amaya answered as she stood up in her fighting outfit; she wore a black razor back tank top (like a guy's wife beater but for a girl), black blue jean booty shorts, knee high combat boots, black elbow high gloves with cut off fingers. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She carried twin katanas on her back, a gun on her upper left leg, and another gun on her upper right arm. "So who do I get to fight?" She asked, smiling daringly at the boys.

"Me onna." Hiei answered walking in front of her.

"Okay let's go then." Amaya challenged. In an instant she disappeared and reappeared in front of Hiei before any of the others could blink. Before Hiei could react Amaya jumped and did around house kick to Hiei's face. She sent him flying, she ran to him then did an elbow drop to his stomach sending him to the ground knocking the wind out of him slightly. She did a few back flips until she was where she was before she had even moved.

"WHAT THE FUUUCK?" Yusuke yelled.

"She's fast." Kuwabara breathed.

"Yes. I didn't even see her move; all I saw was Hiei moving." Kurama stated in disbelieve.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to compare to Hiei, but I guess I was wrong." Yusuke said.

"Yeah." Botan said. Hiei got up trembling and stared at Amaya in shock. Amaya only grinned at him with cockiness.

"How... can... you?" Hiei gasped in pain. Amaya stepped forward, disappeared, and reappeared in front of the fire demon again. She leaned her body completely against Hiei's, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed Hiei fully on the mouth. The team behind them gasped in complete shock.

"Amaya..." Yusuke gasped under his breathe.

After what seemed forever to Hiei Amaya broke the kiss. He stared at her in shock. Amaya grinned at him amused, and slowly moved her mouth to where it was beside Hiei's ear, "I'm sorry Hiei, but it seems that I have won." Amaya whispered then kissed his ear seductively. Then Amaya released Hiei, turned around, and then walked away from the stunned Hiei to the others, "Okay who's next?" Amaya questioned as if nothing had happened at all.

Hiei was some what pissed not only because he lost to Amaya, but because he had kissed Amaya back, and that he had enjoyed it. "Damn her."

**To Be Continued...**

**Well there ya'll go i hope u liked it. please review; i like reviews! =)**


	14. Yukina's Wolf

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch13: Yukina's Wolf

"Ah, it's good to be finally going home." Yusuke stated stretching his arms high above his head at the airport. The group was ordered to go back to Japan because White Fang was no longer in America. In fact they had now clue where she was. The orges in the spirit world couldn't get a single reading on the wolf-demoness' energy.

"Yes." Kurama agreed.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Japan. This is going to be awesome." Amaya said as the team got onto the plane.

"Amaya you're not worried about your apartment?" Botan wondered.

"Nah, it'll be alright. A friend of mine is going to apartment- sit until I get back."

"Then she's going to be there for awhile." Hiei said.

##########################################################**(In Japan)**

"Home sweet home." Kuwabara smiled as Team Urameshi walked into Genkai's compound. A sweet breeze blew threw Amaya's hair making it take flight. Hiei secretly blushed at how beautiful she looked. The memory of the kiss entered his head.

"Why did she do that?" Hiei asked himself.

The front door to the compund slid opened to reveal a crowd of girls. A girl the same height as Amaya ran forward with short brown hair bouncing around her shoulders, "Yusuke!" She cried happily as she hugged the boy around his neck.

"Hey Keiko. What's up babe?" Yusuke hugged her back the let her go. Keiko pulled away then saw Amaya. Keiko's smile disappeared; Keiko said nothing.

"Kazuma Kuwabara you get your ass over here right now!" A tall female called as her long light brown hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya Shizuru." Kuwabara smiled and gave the woman a hug.

"Heh, it's good to see ya little bro'" Shizuru smiled then gave Kuwabara a nuggy.

Then a woman that was as tall as Hiei with crimson eyes, and sea-foam green colored hair walked up to the group, "I'm glad to see you boys are back," She smiled, "Hello Hiei."

Amaya noticed that Hiei smiled for the first time since she met him, "Hello Yukina." He said.

"It's nice to see you're kind to your twin Hiei." Amaya said to the fire demon telepathically. Hiei just looked at her in surprise.

"Heh, it's easy to see the resemblance; same height, same colored eyes, and same facial features. It's clear as day Hiei." Amaya smiled as she explained how she knew.

"Onna..." Hiei warned lowly throught clinched teeth in his mind.

Amaya only chuckled, "Don't worry I won't tell her your little secret, but you should. Hiei, she's your sister. I can tell just by looking at her she's not like those bitches I heard about that live in the world of ice are. She'll accept you no matter who you are."

"..."

"Who are you?" Keiko hissed at Amaya.

"Chillax babe," Yusuke said wrapping an arm around Keiko's waist, "This is Amaya, the new member of the team." Yusuke explained. Keiko just stared at Amaya with hate in her eyes.

"Oh, I thought that you had brought home a random bitch for a second." She said.

Amaya face grew dark, "From what I can tell you're the bitch, bitch." Amaya said.

"Who do you think you're talking to whore?" Keiko asked angrily.

"You. Who else would I be talking to tramp?" Amaya threw back the anger. The boys decided to step in as Keiko attempted to throw a punch.

Shizuru laughed at the scene, "I just met her and I already like this chick's attitude." she said to Yukina, who stared at the squabling girls voiceless.

"Keiko chill out would ya!" Yusuke shouted as his girlfriend tried to get out of his grasp.

Kurama wrapped his arm around Amaya's waist and took hold of one of her arms to restrain her, Amaya continued to stare daggers at the burnette woman. "Calm yourself Amaya."

Amaya stopped, relaxed her body, and locked eyes with Kurama's. She looked at him for a minute then did what she was told without quarrel. "If she calls me a whore one more time..." Amaya seethed.

"Shall I make some tea?" Yukina asked as soon as the girls calmed down.

"I think that might be a good idea Yukina." Kuwabara said, then followed the girl into the compound to help her.

#####################################################################**(a few hours later)**

"Mmm. That tea was delicious Yukina." Amaya grinned at the young ice maiden.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Amaya." Yukina smiled back. The group (not the boys) spent a few hours asking Amaya questions about herself and the team as a whole how part of the mission went in America.

"It was pretty awesome" Yusuke said.

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara agreed. Yukina excused herself to pick herbs and other things for tea for the evening meal that was just several hours a way. Hiei said someone should go with her, but Yukina protested, said she would be fine, and then left.

The boys were helping Shizuru, Amaya, and Keiko in the kitchen until Amaya suddenly heard Yukina scream, it was obvious that she was the only one who had heard her. Amaya left saying she had to use the restroom, went into the bathroom, leapt out the window, and ran into the woods to find Yukina.

#################################################################**(Yukina's POV)**

I ran as hard as I possibily could. They demons were chasing me in hopes to use me for my tear gems just like that human had before Yusuke and his friends saved me. "Somebody help!" I yelled. I lost my footing and fell to the ground. I turned to see the demons closing in on me. But suddenly a shadow flew above me and then landed in front of me blocking the demons' path. It was a wolf; a huge white wolf. As the lead demon ordered an atttack the wolf started to fight them off. "It's protecting me!" I gasped. Five minutes after the wolf killed all the demons I heard a voice calling me; "Yukina!" It was Kazuma.

"Kazuma!" I called from the ground. The wolf looked at me then moved closer. I gasped and shuffled back a little. It continued to move closer to me until it's muzzle was touching my forehead. It sniffed my face then licked a scratch that was there. When it moved away I touched my head to find that the wound was completely healed. The trees behind me rustled as several figures came out from behind them; it was my friends. "Yukina!" Yusuke said in surprise and ran to me with the others right behind him.

"Yukina! Yukina are you all right?" Kurama asked as he and Yusuke helped me to my feet. I brushed myself off.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"What happened Yukina?" Hiei asked me.

"I was picking herbs until a group of demons attacked me..." The guys' eyes grew wide.

"And?" Keiko pressed me to continue.

"That wolf jumped in between us, fought and killed the demons." I pointed behind me at the wolf.

"What wolf?" Kazuma questioned as the group looked to see what I was pointing at. I looked to see that the wolf was gone.

"But...it... was..." I stammered confused.

"Yukina what did this wolf of yours look like exactly?" Hiei asked grabbing my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"Ummm, it was at least 5'7", with white fur, and golden amber eyes. Why?" I answered describing the animal.

Yusuke groaned looking up at the sky, rubbing a hand over his face, "Oh, no."

"What happened?" Amaya asked confused as she ran up to us.

Yusuke answered with his hand still covering his sweaty face, "She's here."


	15. Loyalty Questioned

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch14: Loyalty Questioned

"Why are we going to Koenma's guys?" Botan asked as Team Urameshi walked down the hall to the spirit world prince's office. Amaya noticed Yusuke eyeing her as if she was going to attack him any minute. "Would you quite looking at me like that." Amaya said annoyed.

~5 minutes later~

"Oh! Detectives! Why have you come to see me? I don't remember summoning ya'll." Koenma said looking up at the team from a file on his desk.

"You didn't. We came because we think we might have an idea who White Fang is." Kurama said beside Amaya. Koenma looked at them.

"Amaya." Kuwabara said.

"What!" Koenma and Amaya gasped in unison.

"You guys think I'm that mangy wolf?" Amaya asked in anger.

"Everytime you disappear she appears, I hardly think that's coincidence." Hiei said. Amaya looked at the TV screen behind Koenma; there was a wolf in the three treasures of darkness fault and A female demon in the throne room. Amaya sneered cockily, "Okay if I'm White Fang how can I be there and here at the same time?" The team turned to see there where two White Fangs in two different places.

"That's impossible; even if she is a demon it's impossible for her to be in two places at once." Kurama stated.

"So that has to mean Amaya isn't White Fang. She's right here. Not There." Botan said.

"I... guess... apology would do?" Yusuke asked the female demon between him and Kurama.

"Yeah."

"Wait when we were in the woods how did she know where we were?" Kuwabara asked.

"A demon's sense of smell." The three demons answered.

"Oh."

"Can the detectives come out and play?" White Fang's voice flowed into the room from the TV.

"We're coming you impatient bitch." Yusuke said as team rushed out of the room into the room where White Fang was.

"Ok we're here now come out her you mangy wolf." Kuwabara called into the darkness. A 5'3" woman with long beautiful white hair, white ears and tail, and ice blue eyes walked out of the shadows.

"I see you've mistaken your new teammate for me, but know this there is no way that tramp is me." White Fang said pointing at Amaya.

"Trust me I've tried to tell them that." Amaya said to the wolf demoness. Amaya ran forward like she did in the fight against Hiei and engaged in a fast punch brawl with the animal demoness. Suddenly White Fang glided back, "Well, it's been fun, but I'm afraid I must go. Tah." She said and disappeared.

"Hey get your ass back here and fight!" Amaya called after her. She turned to the boys, "Now do you believe me?" She walked past them back to Koenma's office. The boys followed after her.

"Why is it that everytime that chick appears she disappears before we get the chance to fight her?" Yusuke asked.

"I think I know." Kurama said.

"Nani?" Amaya wondered.

"She won't fight us because of me."


	16. One problem times four

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch15: One problem times four

"So we can't fight her because she refuses to fight us because there is a possibility that you two have a connection?" Yusuke wondered.

"Yes." Kurama confirmed.

"Wait if she won't fight us then why did Amaya and her fight?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe those two have grudge against each other or somethin'." Shizuru said smoking a cancer stick. The group returned to their dead master's compound. The group was waitting while orges were scanning Amaya's memories.

"Possibly, but It's weird; Amaya didn't hesitate to fight her." Yusuke said.

"The onna has to have some connection with that wolf. Because why was she so anxious to help us when we met her? How could she possibily know what White Fang looks like?" Hiei said.

"True but we saw it for ourselves; Amaya was standing right besides us when White Fang appeared in the gate this morning." Kurama said.

"Then how do you explain all things that happened when she wasn't around when White Fang appeared?"

"I don't know; Amaya is a mystery just as much as the Great White Fang is."

~ring~ring~

Botan answered her messager mirror; "Yes lord Koenma?"

"I need you and the detectives in my office this instant!" The prince sounded urgent.

"Yes sir!"

#################################**(In Koenma's Office)**

"Okay who died?" Yusuke teased a little as the team busted out of the portal that Koenma sent into his office.

"Were any of you aware that Amaya's mind is blocked to any outsider?"

"Yes; I've tried to read her mind many times." Hiei answered.

"Wait what do you mean by 'blocked'?" Kurama wondered.

"There is an unbreakable shield around her mind; it's impossible for anyone to read it." Koenma explained. Kurama's eyes grew wide then blank with thought.

"Do you know anything about this kitsune?" Hiei qustioned.

"I..." Kurama was about to answer the fire demon until Amaya came into the room.

"You jerks! Even though you were proven wrong about me being White Fang you guys still let those bastards read my mind?" Amaya raved with anger.

"Sorry Amaya, but we didn't have any say in the matter." Kurama explained. Amaya looked at him and suddenly calmed down which only Hiei noticed. Amaya walked to Koenma looked at him then slapped him hard across the face. The boys gasped. Amaya turned then walked to where she was standing in front of Kurama, "Is it really that hard for you guys to trust me?" she said angery as well as hurt. For some reason that struck a cord within Kurama all the way down to were even Yoko felt it. "Let's go Botan." Amaya said turning to her best friend. The ferry girl nodded and followed after the other girl.

Once the girls were gone Koenma explained why he had called the boys; "You guys remember the Four Saint Beasts yes?"

"Yeah." The boys answered together.

"Thought so, well I needed to tell you that they've been replaced by their daughters and those daughters are now seeking revenge against you guys and trying the same thing their fathers did."

"SAY WHAT?" Yusuke yelled.

"It's true so I need you boys to take them out before they do any major damage to the human world."

What about Amaya?" Kurama wondered.

"I feel more comfortable if one of the spirit detectives stay with the girls just incase things get really out of hand. You boys remember what happened last time; Botan and Keiko barely made it out of that mess alive."

"True." Yusuke said.

"Well let's get going." Hiei demanded.

############################**(In the demon world at the castle of the four saint beasts)**

"They're coming." One being said.

"Yes it seems they can't resist a challenge." The leader sneered.

"Finally, we have the chance to punish those murderers." Another said clinching their fist.

Yet another chuckled evilly, "And we also have the chance to take out our number one threat."

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Four Saints' Revenge

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch16: Four Saints' revenge

"Do ya'll notice that this place looks creepier than last time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah no joke man." Yusuke said as the group came to the enterance to the gate of betrayal. Yusuke started to walk forward but Hiei stopped him by grabbing Yusuke by the shoulder.

"Wait!" Yusuke looked at him, "Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

Yusuke thought for a minute, "Oh yeah my bad."

Hiei rolled his eyes at the detective, "Baka."

"Well if we can't go through the gate then how are we supposed to get in?" Kuwabara ased.

"Kurama, you and Hiei were thieves once can't you guys think of away to get pass this thing?" Yusuke wondered turning to the red head. Kurama thought for a minute or two over the situation that they were in, "The only thing I can think of is; if we can't go through the front door we can go through the back, but that might be loaded with a trap as well."

"Same here; it's either the front door or the back door." Hiei said.

The boys became quit for a second until Kuwabara got an idea, "If we can't go through or under then why can't we just go over?"

"Kuwabara that... actually sorta makes sense." Yusuke said.

"You bakas look above you," The said boys did, the wall was as tall as The Great Wall of China, "That wall is pretty much impossible to get over." Hiei said.

"Hiei is right; there is no way we can scale that wall. We have to chose one of the doors and get in that way."

###################################**(With the girls)**

"They left?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, Koenma wanted to keep one of the detectives in the human world just to be on the safe side." Botan said.

"Oh please she's just one person what good can she do?" Keiko groaned.

"And you're just a brat human what good could you do?" Amaya shot at the burnette. Keiko didn't answer because she knew that Amaya was right; she was just a powerless human, compared to Amaya who was strong physically, emotionally, as well as mentally and gorgeous she was worth nothing.

"Please you two don't start fighting." Yukina said.

"Yeah ya'll because ummm... heh... here comes trouble!" Shizuru said. The others turned to see what Shizuru was talking about; it was a mob of people that have been taking over by the makai insects."Aaah!" The girls yelled.

Amaya grabbed Yukina's wrist, "Ruuuunnn!" She ordered and the girls followed after her.

Botan stared for a second then took off, "No problem there!"

####################################**(With The Boys)**

~ring~ring~ "Yusuke!" Botan called from the mirror.

"Yo?" Yusuke stopped with the others as he answered the call, "What up Botan?" Botan's face appeared on the screen along with a scene of fighting peoples behind her. "What the hell is going on B'?"

"Well... uhh... Amaya come talk to Yusuke!" Amaya was fighting; she did a split in the air, hitting two guys in the face, did a back flip causing two other guys to run into each other and knock each other out. Then she threw a guy that was running at her over her shoulder on top of a guy behind her, "I'm a little busy at the moment!" Then there was scream that was short but loud, it sounded like Yukina, "Botan look out!"

"Woah!" Botan ducked her head causing a guy to trip over her and trip into Shizuru's fist. Suddenly the screen went black.

"Botan? Amaya? Girls?" Yusuke called; there was no answer.

"Come on, there is no time to lose." Hiei said; he was already at the stairs to the second beasts layer. Kuwabara beat the first one with extreme ease she wasn't a challenge at all.

"Right!" Yusuke agreed and ran after Hiei.

When the team came to the second level a wave of Deja Vu hit the boys hard, they were standing in 'the room of hell'. "Hello Team Urameshi, welcome to the end of your lifes." A slim, blue female tiger greeted the detectives.

"You honestly think you can kill us?" Hiei asked sneering.

"Well you believe that White Fang can so why can't I?" The Tiger demon asked.

"How did you...?" Kurama trailed off.

"That doesn't matter. I'm Aniyuma and your killer. You will pay for what you did!" She announced.

"Bring it on kitty cat; I'll fight you." Kuwabara stated, stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

"No Kuwabara," Kurama stepped forward, "I'll fight her."

"Ooh, the cute kitsune wants to fight. All right then, bring it on." Aniyuma said cockily. Kurama walked forward to the area where Aniyuma was standing, but the thought of battle couldn't stop him from thinking how Aniyuma could possibily know White Fang, "How did you know that we are fighting White Fang?" He asked.

"Does it really matter how I know? It's not that hard to see that you are troubled by something kitsune and word has gotten around that the Great White Fang has returned and she has stolen treasures from right under the spirit world officials' noses."

"You know something about her other than that Aniyuma." Kurama declaired.

"Aye, that I do. There is rumors going around that she planning on avenging the death of her pack."

"What?"

"It's true, her pack was slaughtered nearly over four thousand years ago and she is the last of her tribe."

"Who killed them?" Kurama wondered.

"Can't say ; never heard his name." Aniyuma said.

"Is that all you know?" Kurama asked drawing his rose whip.

"Aye." The tigeress answered.

"Then you are no longer of use."

###########################**(In The Human World)**

"Run Shizuru!" Keiko yelled as the girls ran into the mall.

"Imma runnin' darn it!" Shizuru announced.

"Amaya come on!" Botan said to her friend. Amaya was fighting with her sword with a guy who was using a crow bar.

"Go ahead I'll be right behind ya." Amaya said slicing the guy's stomach open.

"But Amaya..." Yukina began.

"GO!" Amaya ordered. The other female nodded and ran as fast as they could go. Amaya finished off the crowd that was around her, ran inside, locked the door before anymore of the mob could get in, and used her power to lock any other doors that led to the inside of the mall.

"Amaya!" Shizuru called after her.

"I'm coming." Amaya called back and ran to her friends.

###################################**(At the castle)**

"Dang Kurama. Sweet plan; use her for information than kill her. Classic." Yusuke said looking at the deceased tigeress, who was staring with lifeless eyes.

"..." Kurama didn't respond.

"Kurama, you okay man?" Yusuke was about to touch Kurama until Hiei grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, Yusuke obeyed, letting Kurama walk off.

"Cub is it really you?" Kurama wondered in his thoughts as a image of the cub and White Fang entered his mind, "Why are you doing this, do you even know that it really is me, or...?"

##########################################**(At the mall)**

The girls were standing in the lobby of the mall watching the mob banging on the glass of the doors trying to get through. After few more minutes they were almost through. "Ya'll get behind me." Amaya ordered.

"Amaya what are you doing?" Keiko wondered.

"Just do it." The girls obeyed. Amaya walked forward a little, stopped, watched the crowd bang away at the glass and ran to her.

"Amaya!" Botan yelled. Amaya just stood there, raised her engery level, her hair took flight, her energy outlined her body in a bright blue hue and appeared as if it was fire. She out strechted her arms forward and raised her energy even more, 'BURNING REI FORLORN CHAIN!" She yelled as the ground began to shake. The crowd bursted into flames as an eerie circle of light surrounded them. The light slowly died down and Amaya fell to her knees panting. "Amaya!" Yukina rushed foward to the girl's side.

"Did she use fire?" Keiko wondered.

"It wasn't fire." Botan corrected.

"Then what was it?" Shizuru questioned.

"It was her energy."

###############################**(With the boys)** (i know im switching back n forth a lot but i wanted to get both POVs of the events)

"All right two more to go." Kuwbara announced as the group ran up the stairs fighting off the green guys (those human thingies from the series, whatever they're called). They rushed to where the blue dragon Seiryu (i think that's how you spell it) used to reside. They busted through the door to see a slim, tall, woman that resembled the blue dragon in a feminine way. "Welcome detectives." She said.

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"I am Hieku." She said with no emotion. The boys stared at her.

"This fight's mine." Hiei announced.

"Go for it." Yusuke persuaded. Hiei didn't say a word as he walked to a spot in the middle of the room. Hieku merely stared at the fire demon's movements. She was absorbed by the energy levels that Hiei was giving off. "Ah, so I get to fight the great Emiko, this is going to be fun." She sneered in amusement at the face of anger and disguist Hiei made at one of his many unfancied nicknames.

"Uh-oh wrong move." Kurama stated.

"Yep, she is so dead." Yusuke said. Hiei raced forward and began to fight the woman. Kurama was thinking over the event that happened with Aniyuma and the one that happened with Hiei and Amaya. He was surprised Hiei didn't kill Amaya for kissing him and confused why she did that. He was also confused about the information he recieved from the now deceased tigeress. "Were we actually right about Amaya or is there another piece of the puzzle missing?"

"Yeah, tear that tramp apart Hiei!" Yusuke cheered as the fight between the saint beastess and Hiei began to heat up. Kuwabara was cheering right along with Yusuke and enjoying the scene.

"No she couldn't be if she was she wouldve revealed herself as White Fang by now, unless she's waiting for the right moment." Kurama thought.

"_Is it really that hard for any of you to have a little faith in the girl Shuichi?_" Yoko asked Kurama.

"No it's not Yoko I'm just trying to figure stuff out is all."

"_Okay but let me warn you White Fang is not someone you want mess around with._" Yoko said.

"Let's go; there is only one more left." Hiei said putting up his sword and picking up his shirt.

"Yes." Kurama agreed. Team Urameshi ran up the swirling stairs to the final level of the fortress, they ran into a room to see the leader. Lightning flashed to reveal a beautiful demoness like Hieku she resembled her father in a female way. "Oh look at the three cute demons that the spirit world sent after me and my sisters. White Fang was smart to choose you as her rivals. I am Shalyai."

"Shut up. Are you ready to die?" Yusuke wondered.

"Are you? It's a shame that I have to kill such a cutie with fabulous eyes."

"Hey thanks very much." Yusuke grinned proudly.

"Not you... the kitsune." Shalyai correctd, "I'll have to carve them out and keep them as tokens when I take all your lifes. Well then again, his isn't as pretty as yours Kurama but waste not want not." Shalyai ran her tongue over the length of her sword's blade.

"Not so pretty as his huh? What would you know about it anyway you live in a world where the chicks have no sense of decency!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara and Hiei looked at him like he done lost his mind, "Since when does Urameshi care about denceny?" Kuwabara whispered to Hiei.

"I have no idea." Hiei shook his head after he lowered it.

"Oh like you would know. Demon females have more of a 'center' than your traitorous human onnas do." Shalyai stated, "We demon onnas have an unwavering sense of loyalty that can never be reached by your human women."

"Shut up! You know nothing." Yusuke said. Yusuke grew angery and charged Shalyai. Yusuke ended up fighting Shalyai just like he did her father. The others couldn't help him because of a force field that blocked their path.

"Yusuke!" Hiei shouted.

"He so dead." Kuwabara said defeated.

"Don't worry if Yusuke could kill her father than he can kill her." Kurama stated. And it turned out that the fox demon was correct. Yusuke did win. Shalyai layed on on the floor panting, she grabbed Yusuke by the collar and pulled him to where his ear was beside her mouth, and she said with her last breathe, "I might not have been able to kill you but at least White Fang will."

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Hiei's Dream

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch17: Hiei's Dream

**Hiei's POV**

"It's been almost a week so since we beat the four saint beasts. We were still on the edge about the onna even though she proved her loyalty during the mission. And the kitsune was still thinking over the information we learned about White Fang. I didn't know what to think about the onna. I'm slowly begining to trust her even against my better judgement. And slowly forming... what human's call... a crush was it? on the onna. "Damn her." If she hadn't kissed me this wouldn't be happening. Did she mean for this to happen? Is that the whole reason she kissed me or was it to just throw me off guard? I don't know anymore.

"Yo Hiei." Yusuke called.

"What detective?" I answered. Yusuke walked up to me; I was sitting on the windowsill watching the rain pour.

"Come on we have to go; White Fang is at it again." This got my attention, I grabbed my katana and followed Yusuke.

###################### **(At the Gate of Judgement)**

"She did what?" Kuwabara gasped in disbeieve.

"Yes, she killed them earlier this morning. I would of informed you sooner but the orges just detected her presence in that region just a few minutes ago." Koenma said.

"She destroyed an entire village by herself." Kurama repeated.

"Yes."

"How are we supposed to stop her if we can never find her?" Yusuke demanded.

"This really getting on my nerves." I said annoyed.

"Yeah, no joke." Amaya said beside me. I had to resist the temptation to look at the onna. I couldn't fall in love with her; I wouldn't fall in love with her.

"We have to beat her at her own game." Kurama stated.

"But how are we supposed to do that when we don't even know what this tramp is after Kurama?" Yusuke asked. I had to hand it to Yusuke that was a very good point.

"We can draw her out of hiding." Amaya said

"That might work but what are we going to draw her out with?" Kurama asked Amaya.

"What is the most priceless treasure that hasn't been taken yet? Something that will catch her attention." Amaya asked Koenma.

"Ummm... the..." Koenma was cut off by a female voice behind us.

"There is nothing worth more than your life that could possibily be of any interest to me." We turned to see White Fang herself leaning against the wall casually, with her ams crossed over her very well developed chest.

"White Fang..." Kurama hissed. White Fang mereily sneered at the kitsune and then turned her attention to Amaya. Amaya just stood there beside me and stared daggers at the wolf demoness. White Fang walked over to Amaya, "It seems that you have done well to recieve their trust so easily but saddly that won't last long."

"Get away from me." Amaya ordered and attempted to throw a punch. White Fang dodged the blow and moved behind Amaya. White Fang and Amaya stood still, back to back. Me and the guys watched with interest. "Poor Amaya, to bad that the one you yearn for will eventually fall in love with you and then with hatred and anger will hand you over to the very being who wants you dead."

"Shut up!" Amaya demanded.

"Don't become cross Amaya that's just how it has to happen." Then White Fang glanced at me, I just looked at her confused. "He'll take back the mark he left on you that declaired his claim over you and throw you to the man who will slowly, painfully torture you to death and you'll earn that punishment in every way that you can possibily imagine."

"Says you. You know nothing about me White Fang."

"I know enough to know that you'll die a slow and extremely painful death and your mate will enjoy every moment of it, enjoy hearing you scream in agony." White Fang stated evilly.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amaya yelled and tried to do a round house kick to the side of White Fang's head but White Fang disappeared.

"Amaya above you!" Kurama yelled. Amaya looked up to see White Fang was above her. White Fang was coming down fast, Amaya pushed me out of the way and kicked White Fang through a wall to the outside White Fang landed with her body against the ground of a cliff like walk way.

"You know nothing; you know nothing about what I had to go through so don't you dare tell me that know me when you don't have a flippin' clue you murderous whore!" Amaya said with anger.

"Onna..." I was speechless; I felt all her emotion pouring out of her like a flood; Anger, sadness, hurt. White Fang got to her feet sneering, Amaya for some reason loathed this woman, "Why?" I wondered inwardly. Suddenly Amaya stretched her arms out infront of her. She began to raise her energy, her body was surrounded by a bright light the shade of a bright blue hue. Her hair began to flow in the wind that her energy was creating.

"What the hell is she doing?" Yusuke questioned.

"BURNING REI FORLORN CHAIN!" Amaya shouted. The ground started to shake voilently, the rest of us fell to our knees unable to keep our balance, a circle of the same light that was around Amaya made it's way around White Fang. What appeared as flames engulfed the wolf and began to burn her alive.

Chunks of the building began to fall around us, "Woah in comin'...!" Yusuke announced.

"...Hit the dirt!" The oaf finished. The said boys moved out of the way, but I wasn't paying attention; I was too focused on Amaya's attack to notice a large piece of stone that was heading straight for me. It was about to fall on me but the kitsune pulled me out of the way, "Hiei!" Kurama shouted. A moment later Amaya's attack disappeared. She walked over to the spot where White Fang ashes were. She collapsed to her knees, "Amaya!" Yusuke and the rest of us ran to her.

"You okay?" Kuwabra asked.

"I knew it." Amaya said panting.

"Knew what onna?" I asked.

Amaya drew something out of a puddle where White Fang once stood, "She was nothing but water." Amaya explained.

#######################################**(That night; still Hiei's POV)**

I layed on my bed with a body next to me. The person turned over to face me. It was Amaya. She smiled at me lovingly, I returned the smile. She pressed her forehead against mine, she moved her nude leg over my waist, holding us close together. I ran a hand over her leg slowly causing her to moan with pleasure. She closed her eyes, I closed mine and moved my lips over hers. She tasted like mint; fresh mint. She smelled like vanilla. I liked it. I entered her, she screamed with pleasure as well as pain. I leaned against her, moved my lips to her throat, bared my fangs and punctured her flesh. Leaving my mark on her smooth, creamy skin. "I love you Hiei." She said. I pulled her to my body and held her close to me as I began to suck on the mark I left, she moaned with deep pleasure. I couldn't help but smile against her, "I love you too Amaya." I declaired.

Suddenly I jolted upward. The whole scene disappeared, Amaya was no longer in my lap, I was no longer making love to her. I closed my eyes and rubbed my sweaty forehead confused, "What the hell was that?"

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Lies of Crimson

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch18: Lies of Crimson

"It's hard to ignore him when I know he's looking at me." Amaya said to herself. She could feel Hiei's blood red eyes buring holes into her; could feel his eyes demanding attention from hers. She knew he stared at her whenever she wasn't looking. But she continued to act like she didn't notice. She was trying to avoid making direct contact with those eyes of the man that was beginning to steal her heart.

"What's wrong onna?" Amaya wished he wouldn't speak to her because she knew if he did than she would have to look at him sooner or later. She wished that he would stop looking at her, but at the same time she wished he wouldn't. Hiei's smooth velvety voice rushed over her. She wanted to look at him but she knew she couldn't.

"Nothing Hiei." Amaya answered without turing around to look at the fire demon that she was slowly developing feelings for. Hiei chuckled lowly, which sent shivers all through out Amaya's body. Amaya had to resist the temptation to make Hiei hers; she knew it was too dangerous for that, she wouldn't risk his life. She couldn't bare to even though she wanted him so bad. "Is there any particular reason why you won't look at me?" Hiei asked almost seductively. Amaya's instincts were telling her to take Hiei now, but she fought them off.

"No Hiei." Amaya responded still not looking at Hiei.

"Well if there isn't then look at me." Hiei said from behind her; his body was almost touching hers. Amaya crused him then turned around to look at him. She glanced at the fire demon's crimson orbs that made her melt. She lowered her head to avoid more temptations. "See now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You're just doing this to annoy me." Amaya stated sourly. Amaya backed away as Hiei moved in on her. He kept it up until Amaya's back was completely against the wall. She cursed herself for being so easily caught.

"Do I really make you that nervous onna?" Hiei chuckled again amused.

"Keep dreaming." Amaya muttered looking at Hiei. She froze once her eyes locked with Hiei's; she couldn't move. Hiei placed a hand on the wall beside Amaya's head and leaned in closer. He moved close to Amaya's throat, he slowly licked her flesh seductively, and said Amaya's name against the cold, wet flesh causing her to shudder nervously and with pleasure.

"You want to take me and yet you refuse to."

"You want me too so what's stopping you?"

"Who would want you?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me."

"I don't want you." Hiei moved away from Amaya, turning, preparing to walk off.

"Then quit flirting." Amaya said. Hiei looked at her. Hiei moved back into his recent position. Took Amaya by the chin and kissed her. Amaya's eyes grew wide in surprise then slowly fluttered closed. Amaya moved her arms around Hiei's neck, Hiei moved his own arms around Amaya's waist as he slowly deepened the kiss. Amaya allowed Hiei to explore her mouth with his tongue. Amaya softly bit his bottom lip to entice him further.

"And you say I'm flirting" Hiei said telepathically amused as he deepened the kiss even more and pulled Amaya closer to him until their bodies were completely against each other; until there was no space between them.

"Oh shut up, you're the one who started it." Amaya said as she began to run her fingers through Hiei's hair. Hiei couldn't believe he was doing this but he couldn't stop. Amaya moaned into the kiss obviously asking for more but Hiei knew he couldn't, even though he wanted to. After a few more minutes of tasting her fresh mint tasting lips like Hiei remembered from his dream he broke the kiss slowly. Amaya looked at him. Then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" Kurama wondered.

"Nothing." Hiei and Amaya answered in unison, looked at each other, then looked away. Kurama knew they were lying but he didn't press the matter.

"Well then let's go..." Yusuke said running out of the room.

"...Duty calls!" Kuwabara announced rushing after his best friend. Kurama followed soon after. Amaya looked at Hiei then began to walk off without saying anything to Hiei.

Hiei grabbed her by the arm, recieving her attention, "Nothing happened." Hiei stated.

"What happened?" Amaya asked smiling and winked at Hiei playing along then she walked off. Hiei watched her for a second then grinned and followed after the onna.

"Lies of crimson, but it's for the best." Hiei whispered in Amaya's ear.

"Yes." Amaya said.

But little did they know that they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret or contain their desire for long. Or how much it was going to hurt when an unknown enemy rips them apart.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Who owns my heart

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch19: Who owns my heart

"He knows doesn't he." Amaya whispered to Hiei as they purposely walked slowly behind the others and secretly held each other's hand. Hiei looked at her then at the red head a little ways infront of them, he awoke his Jagan, and read the fox's mind.

"Yes he knows, but he won't say anything." Hiei said rubbing a thumb soothingly over Amaya's. Amaya looked at their hands then at Hiei and smiled lovingly. Hiei smiled back as Amaya hugged him, Hiei kissed Amaya lightly on her forehead. They broke apart and followed after the others before they turned around.

**~In Koenma's Office~**

"Ah, detectives!" Koenma said as he looked up from a file to see his team walking into the room.

"You wanted to see us?" Yusuke asked. Hiei and Amaya released each other before Koenma saw.

"Yes; it seems there is an unnamed trespasser in the area."

"Trespasser?" Hiei wondered. Amaya looked confused but suddenly her chest throbbed in a crushing pain. Amaya's eyes grew wide; there was only one person who could inflect such pain on her. And that person was here looking for her.

The pain in her chest moved to an extreme crushing pain, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She yelled in agony, which made the men around her jump with surprise. Hiei looked at her with wide eyes as she screamed again.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Kurama wondered as Amaya fell to her knees doubled over in pain. Hiei dropped down beside Amaya, placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Amaya screamed again, clutching her chest, her eyes wide, panting as her chest constricted. Amaya whimpered as her body trembled.

"Onna what is it?" Hiei wondered. Amaya shakily got to her feet, her chest still throbbing.

"He's here." She said simply with hatred lacing her every word.

"Who's here Amaya?" Koenma questioned. Amaya didn't answer instead she blasted a gaint hole into the wall behind Koenma. They were looking at the same walk way where they last saw White Fang. The detectives ran out onto the passage way. At the end of the walk there was a tall man with long black hair, piercing violet eyes in the shape of the eyes of a snake, sharp fangs and claws. He held a shining object in the palm of his right hand; it glew a bright blue, it appeared to be a star.

"Just who in the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"Jeiryo..." Amaya hissed darkly. Hiei watched Amaya's face, he never saw so much hate and anger fill Amaya's eyes before.

"Amaya..." The man spoke amused.

"Bastard..." Amaya seethed with her fists tight.

"Cur..." Jeiryo sneered. Amaya snapped at that moment and charged at the man with complete fury.

"Amaya!" Yusuke called after the girl that had disappeared. Amaya reappeared infront of Jeiryo and punched him in the face, but he caught her blow, Amaya threw other bone-crushing able punches, the man blocked them all, Amaya jumped and did a kick to his neck, but Jeiryo blocked that as well without ever dropping the object he held. Amaya attempted to grab it. Jeiryo pushed her off causing her to fly and land in front of the guys. "Incredible; he blocked her on slot." Kurama breathed.

"That's it!" Amaya declaired, "Easy Amaya; you can't afford to lose it." She told herself, she obeyed, but she wasn't going to leave the castle without inflicting a wound on Jeiryo. Amaya got to her knees, let her arm hang in front of her to where her hand was almost touching the ground, but she let her hand hold its palm upward and move as if it was grasping something. Her energy began to flare in her palm in a static wave of energy. She held that arm steady at the elbow with her other hand. Her palm began to heat up. An eerie blue glow surrounded the team as Amaya summoned more and more energy.

"Onna..." Hiei whispered in surprise as he watched her.

Kurama was in shock inwardly, he denied her attack, "It can't be... this attack... it's..."

"DRAGON SOUL!" Amaya shouted, her head snapped upward to look at Jeiryo with eyes that was illuminated with the glow from the power surge in Amaya's hand as well as hatred and anger. Amaya took off as fast as she could towards Jeiryo. "Go... to...HELL!" Amaya yelled. As soon as her feet reached the middle of the walk Jeiryo squeezed the star like object in his hand, Amaya reappeared, stopped dead in her tracks, and screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She dropped to the ground, landing on her side, her attack dissolving from view. Jeiryo squeezed it even more, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"I'm not sure how you're doing it," Yusuke ran towards the man, "BUT STOP HURTING HER!"

"This doesn't concern any of you, brat." Jeiryo said annoyed and hit Yusuke with an energy blast. Yusuke went flying all the way back into the door of Koenma's office and fell to the floor.

"Yusuke!" Amaya, Kurama, and Koenma shouted in unison.

Kuwabara became pissed and charged at the man, "Too bad Jerk; you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" He stated. Kuwabara distracted Jeiryo as Yusuke got up and with Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma ran to Amaya. "Onna..." Hiei whispered as he took Amaya into his arms, held her close as she continued to scream and whimper in agony. kuwabara was thrown to the ground.

"Aaaahhhh!" Amaya shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Leave her alone!" Kurama and Yusuke both shouted as they both charged and did a zig-zag motion as they ran, Yusuke shot his shotgun at Jeiryo and Kurama hit him with an 'rose whip thorn wheel' attack. But Jeiryo blew them away with an energy wave that came off his body. The boys did aerial back flips and landed beside Hiei, Koenma, and Amaya panting. Kuwabara limped over to the others with a broken arm.

Amaya began to cry into Hiei's chest from the pain, grasped his shirt in her fist, "Hiei please... make it stop." She begged, "Aaaaahhhh!"

Hiei looked at the onna with pain in his eyes for seeing her like this, then at Jeiryo with anger, "What are you doing to her?" Hiei demanded of the man.

He chuckled darkly and squeezed the star so hard that Amaya came close to piercing the other detectives' eardrums, "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"I'm punishing her for coming attached to you, lil' Emiko." Jeiryo sneered. Hiei growled darkly at his nickname and at the fact that this man was hurting Amaya and he couldn't do a thing to help her.

"Punishing her, you're her master?" Kurama wondered.

"No; she won't obey me. The only master she'll obey is the man who raised her." Jeiryo slackened his grip on the star, Amaya stopped screaming and passed out.

"What is that?" Yusuke questioned pointing at the star.

"What this?" Jeiryo asked innocently and then smiled amused, "I'll let you figure it out." With that Jeiryo and the star disappeared.

"What was that think?" Yusuke repeated.

"I think I know." Hiei said.

"Me as well." Kurama stated.

"Well..." Koenma pressed.

"Think about it; where was Amaya gripping her body at?" Kurama questioned.

"Her chest." Yusuke answered.

"Yes, which side of her chest?"

"The left." Kuwabara stated cocked an eyebrow; he was wondering where Kurama was going with this.

"And what is on the left side of a person's chest?" Hiei demanded.

"Your..." Yusuke's eyes grew wide, he looked at Kurama and shook his head. Kurama nodded.

"So you mean that blue thingy..." Kuwabara trailed off; he couldn't say it.

"Is Amaya's..." Koenma couldn't say it either.

"Yes." Hiei answered standing, carrying Amaya bridal style in his arms. Amaya was still holding onto his shirt and crying into his chest.

Kurama stated knowingly, "That star isn't a star... it's Amaya's heart."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**

**if any of ya'll have suggestions for later chapters ya'll feel free to let me know! =D**


	21. A call from the past

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch20: A call from the past

"I can't believe that jerk found me." Amaya said to herself as she sat in her room on the windowseat across from her bed. Amaya ran her fingers over the pendant that she doesn't let anyone see; she hides it under her shirt because one it means everything to her and two it's solid gold. Amaya took it in her hand and held to her line of sight. She gently opened the locket and let the music box in it play its soft tune. She saddly watched the gears in the locket turn. She recieved the pendant for her birthday when she was only, in human years, five years old.

**~Flashback~**

A young demon girl ran around a garden of a gaint fortress happily with her two masters following her. She could hear her main master chuckle at her child like excitment.

"Amaya." Her master called, Amaya stopped and ran to him, hugging him around his legs. She looked up at him to see him smiling at her. The man kneeled to the girl's height and draped a gold pendant with a gold chain around her neck. Amaya caught the necklace in her small hand. It was a solid gold locket with a image of a wolf howling at a courter moon with tribal markings creating the carved image on the surface. Amaya gasped with happiness. "Happy birthday Amaya." Her second master grinned down at her. She smiled big, opened the locket to find it was a music box locket, she listened to it play for a minute, and then closed her hands around the pendant making the locket close.

"Thank you." She smiled. Her master that handed the gift to her chuckled and ruffled her hair. Amaya gave each of her masters a hug then ran off with her new treasure.

**~End Flashback~**

Amaya closed the locket as tears came to her eyes. She remembered what happened to each of them because of her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She gripped the locket. But hid it and wiped away her tears when the door to her room began to open. It was Hiei. "Onna?" He called. He walked in to the room but stopped short at the middle of the room.

"Hey Hiei." Amaya said trying not to sound upset. Hiei looked at Amaya but Amaya turned her head so she could look out the window and avoid Hiei's eyes. Hiei sighed deeply, walked over to where the demon onna was, sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong onna?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing i was just zoned out is all." Amaya answered laying her head against Hiei's chest.

"Why do you have to lie to me... Amaya?" Hiei asked. Amaya looked at him surprised. "What?"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you use my name." Amaya said.

"That still doesn't answer why you're lying to me." Hiei stated laying his head on top of Amaya's.

"I was just thinking is all... it's not important." Amaya answered, "Not to you anyway." Amaya said inwardly. Hiei seemed to by it and said that Koenma wanted to see the team. There was a problem in the human world that needed to be handled. Amaya took Hiei's hand and let him lead her out of the room into the hallway.

"Amaya." Said a voice from behind Amaya. Amaya looked over her shoulder to see who was calling her; there was no one there.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Hiei asked looking at her.

"Nothing; I just thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything. Come on, let's go." Hiei said as he continued to pull Amaya along by the hand.

Amaya looked back over her shoulder, "Kuronue." Amaya thought of the name that belonged to the voice.

"It's me Amaya." Kuronue said to her.

"But how?"

"I'm talking to you from the land of the dead." Kuronue explained.

"How do I know that it's really you?" Amaya questioned.

Kuronue chuckled, "I see you're taking good care of that locket." Kuronue said.

Amaya gasped, tears pricked the corner of her eyes, "Kuronue. It is you."

"Yes."

"What is that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I want to ask you a favor that only you are capable of." Kuronue said.

"That would be?"

"I want you to bring me back to life."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please review!**


	22. Who do you really love?

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been really busy with school it's not even funny.**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch21: Who do you really love?

The two secret lovers walked into Koenma's office. The others were already there waitting for them. When they walked in and got comfortable on the couch by the right handed wall Koenma gave them a full report on their new mission, " Okay, now that we're all here, I have an new assignment for you all..."

"What?" Botan questioned.

"Rando has escaped from prison with a gang of rogue demons and has entered the human world. I need you all to stop them."

"Rando?" Amaya asked confused.

"He's the first demon I fought when I first became spirit detective after I fought Hiei and Kurama... well not including Kurama... but... anyway you get the point." Yusuke explained.

"And the first mission me and Urameshi worked on together." Kuwabara added.

"Oh."

"It's in your hands detectives." Koenma said and with that the spirit detectives left.

**~In The Human World~**

The team traced Rando's energy in the park close to where Yusuke lives so they headed there first. "Ah, well if it isn't the great Team Urameshi." Rando chuckled from his perch in a large oak tree.

"Come down here." Yusuke ordered.

"Sorry Urameshi, but no can do. I have some chores to do." Rando stated then threw an attack that blinded the team temporarily and disappeared.

"Get your sorry tattoo faced demon ass back here!" Amaya demanded. The team rushed after Rando. Going through trees, bushes,etc. until they reached the woods' edge. Rando's energy shifted and began to head for town. But Amaya stopped short when she felt an energy she couldn't stand. Jeiryo's. Amaya ran into the forest without telling the others.

"Amaya!" Hiei called and rushed after her. Amaya ignored him, her anger blazing. Amaya's fangs grew sharper, her eyes shifted.

"JEIRYO!" Amaya yelled as she leapt out of the bushes and clashed swords with her enemy.

"Ah, Amaya you found me sooner than I had estimated." Jeiryo chuckled. Amaya began to fight with every karate and sword tatic she knew, nothing worked.

"What do you want?" Amaya demanded.

"You know exactly what I want Amaya and all this pain and suffering can end if you just submit to my offer." Jeiryo said block Amaya's sword with his own.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Amaya announced then pushed Jeiryo off of her. Jeiryo grinned at Amaya cockily making Amaya's anger grow.

Jeiryo blocked Amaya's blow again, scraped their blades together, got close to Amaya's face, "One little word Amaya; that's all it takes."

"Never!" Amaya announced.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother."

"You know nothing about her." Amaya stated.

"I know how good it felt to take her life and how it felt to make her precious daughter my favorite person to mess with."

Amaya lost her temper, "BASTARD!" She slowly began to shift but stopped when she heard some one call her.

"Amaya!" It was Hiei.

"No Hiei, stay away!" Amaya shouted over her shoulder. Amaya looked at Jeiryo, "You leave him alone; he has nothing to do with this!"

"Ah, but he does."

"I'm warning you!" Amaya stated.

"Oh? Do you think you can stop me if I do?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"You leave him alone." Amaya snarled. Jeiryo disappeared. Hiei came out into the open to see Amaya.

"Amaya." Hiei walked over to her.

"Hiei." Amaya gave Hiei a small smile.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Hiei took Amaya's face into his hand.

"Nothing I just thought I sensed the group that's with Rando, but there was no one here." Amaya said.

"..."

"Hiei you need to get out of here."

"Why?" Hiei asked confused.

"Jeiryo is here."

Hiei's eyes grew wide, "What? Where is he?"

"At the moment gone, but please just get out of here." Amaya said pushing a little on Hiei's chest.

"What and you leave you here? That's not going to happen."

"Hiei... please."

"No."

Amaya beat her fists against Hiei's chest in frustration and looked at him with tears, "JUST GO HIEI!"

"...Amaya..."

"P-Please Hiei, I lost everyone I cared about to him... I can't bare to lose you too." Amaya looked at him, still waitting for Hiei to leave, but he didn't move. He just stared at her tears. Amaya just leaned her head against Hiei's chest. "Please hiei do this for me. Please go."

Amaya heard Hiei sigh deeply, he place a balled fist under her chin and lifted her face to where her eyes met his, "No." He said firmly and yet sofly.

"Hiei..."

Hiei placed a thumb over her lips; telling her to hush, "Amaya I am _not _going to let that lowlife hurt you again. I know you're only trying to protect me, I understand that, but I'm not going to lose you either, I'm not going to hand you over to him, " Amaya lowered her head the best she could, Hiei raised her head even more, he lowered his head closer to hers; to where their foreheads were touching, "I'm not going to leave you _ever_."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Amaya chuckled softly.

Hiei grinned a little, "What?"

"I didn't know you could give such an emotional speech Hiei." Amaya teased.

"Shut up." Hiei muttered but grinned as he kissed Amaya. "I love you." He hugged her close.

"I love you too." Amaya smiled, burrying her face into Hiei's warm chest and let her small tears fall. Suddenly there was a blinding light coming straight at the two Hiei looked up to see a energy bomb coming towards them, he pushed Amaya out of the way and dodged himself in the opposite direction of where he had pushed Amaya.

"AMAYA!"

"HIEI!"

The two both landed on the ground and were knocked unconscious by the force of the energy. Jeiryo walked over to the massive hole he created. "Damn that Jaganshi, his Jagan warned him of the attack before it even had the chance to hit them."

Jeiryo looked at couple, "It seems in order to get rid of him I have to use his weakness, you Amaya. But in order to get rid of you I have to use your weakness, Hiei. Love... such a irksome bond." Jeiryo said aloud to Amaya's unconscious body. Jeiryo kneeled beside Amaya and spoke to her, "But it seems traditional tatics won't work on you." Jeiryo looked over at his shoulder at the unconscious fire demon, "But the boy... yes..." Jeiryo turned completely around and walked over to Hiei, "... He'll prove to be of some use." Jeiryo picked up Hiei, throwing him over his shoulder. He looked at Amaya again, "So sorry Amaya, but your love will be leaving with me." Jeiryo disappeared, taking Hiei with him.

**~With The Others~**

"Amaya! Hiei!" Yusuke called, "God, where could of they've gone?"

"Wait, look," Botan pointed at a body lying on the ground, "That's..."

"Amaya!" Kurama said and the team ran to the onna.

"Amaya!" Yusuke got to his knees and turned Amaya over on her back. She didn't move at all. Yusuke put his ear near Amaya's nose, "It's okay you guys, she's just unconscious."

As that was said Amaya stirred, "Mmmm."

"Amaya?" Kuwabara wondered.

"G-Guys?"

"Hey." Yusuke smiled. Amaya sat up.

"Amaya, where's Hiei?" Kurama questioned. Amaya's eyes grew wide then she looked over at the spot where Hiei landed after he pushed her out of the way of the blast to see only Hiei's sword driven into the ground.

"What happened?" Botan asked.

"That bastard, he must've taken Hiei with him." Amaya said.

"I'm assuming by 'bastard' you mean Jeiryo." Kurama said. Amaya nodded.

"Say what? You mean Hiei didn't ditch?" Kuwabara wondered.

"There's no way he would've left without running it past me first." Amaya explained. "Hiei..." Amaya inwardly became afraid.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment; let's get back to Koenma." Kurama said as he helped Amaya to her feet. Amaya didn't move from her spot. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Amaya, Hiei will be able to hold out long enough for us to get there."

"You don't know what Jeiryo's capable of." Amaya simply said.

"No, but I know what Hiei's capable of and you should too; he'll be fine, I promise."

"Too bad all the promises you made before were broken." Amaya muttered in her private mind.

"Kurama's right Amaya; Hiei can take care of himself." Yusuke stated.

"Yeah." Amaya doubted them, but not Hiei; Amaya knew Hiei could take care of himself, but she feared what Jeiryo would do to him.

"Come on, let's go." Kuwabara demanded. Amaya grabbed Hiei's sword and followed the others, she stared at her reflection in the sword's blade, but instead of seeing her own eyes staring back at her she saw Hiei's, "Hold on Hiei... for me."

**~Somewhere in the demon world~**

Hiei stirred awake. His head throbbing. He sat up, looked around; it was foggy, eerie. "Amaya!" He called, getting to his feet. There was no answer. "AMAYA!" He called louder. There was a shuffling noise near by, but Hiei couldn't see who it was. "Amaya? Amaya!" There were footsteps answering him.

"Hiei." A voice answered. Hiei turned around; he could see a figure in the mist but couldn't distinguish who it was. "Hiei is that you?" The voice said, the body coming closer. Hiei reached for his sword just to be safe to find that it wasn't in its sheath. The body came to his range of sight out of the mist; it was Amaya. "Hiei." She smiled.

"Amaya." Hiei said relaxing his tensed muscles. He walked up to her, "Are you alright?" He asked taking her face and inspected it for any wounds.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered.

"Who do you think fired that blast?" Hiei wondered, looking around for any enemy that might be near.

"I think it might of been Jeiryo." Amaya concluded.

"Jeiryo? So he was near us."

"Yes."

"Well let's go; we need to get back to the others before Yusuke gets the urge to yak ( my term for talk) my ear off." Hiei said turning away from Amaya and began to walk.

"Of course, but unfortunately that's not an option, Emiko." Amaya said. Hiei turned around shocked; Amaya had never called him that. Amaya held out her hand and shot a blast at him knocking Hiei off his feet and on to the ground in pain.

Hiei looked up at Amaya, barely hanging on to consciousness, "Amaya, why?" Amaya laughed evilly in a beautiful way. Hiei was confused, why would Amaya do this.

"I'm not Amaya baka." Amaya's body shifted to reveal Jeiryo. Amaya wasn't Amaya and Hiei's Jagan failed to warn him.

"Jeiryo." Hiei hissed.

"Hiei." Jeiryo said. Hiei couldn't take it anymore, he gave in to the strain on his mind and gave in to the darkness.

"Well that went smoother than I had expected." Jeiryo said as he walked over to Hiei. "His Jagan is in a state of shock from my energy bomb so its unable to sense anything out of the ordinary and warn its master." Jeiryo took Hiei and began to walk to his fortress that was close by. "There is only way to break Amaya with the boy and I'm going to need their help. Amaya, you are going to wish you never challenged me, because I don't lie when I say I'm going to use somebody against another. And you're going to regret that you ever picked such an "unfaithful" mate. They are going to make my plan work." Jeiryo disappeared in the fog to make a defenseless fire demon his new pawn.

**~In The Spirit World~**

"Say what?" Koenma spazzed.

"Yeah." Amaya said.

"This Jeiryo has taken Hiei?"

"Yep." Yusuke said making a popping noise at the "p", "And that's why we need to go after him."

"It's too dangerous for that."

"But he could kill Hiei Koenma-sama." Botan protested.

"It's unfortunate, but there is nothing we can do."

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO KILL HIEI AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE?" Amaya raved angerily.

"Yes."

"YOU COWARD, YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE HIEI DOESN'T RESPECT YOU. WELL GUESS WHAT, I DON'T EITHER. ANYONE WHO RESPECTS A SPOILED, COWARDLY, SPINELESS TODDLER LIKE YOU IS COMPLETELY OUT OF THEIR MIND!" Amaya said. "I don't care what you think, I'm going to find Hiei. And if you dare try to stop me I'll kill you. I don't care who you are." Amaya walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

The boys just stared after their female teammate with uneasiness. Yusuke made an anger cat noise.

"No joke man." Kuwabara agreed.

"Well come on let's go." Kurama said going after Amaya. The other two boys followed the red head.

"Hey ya'll, wait for me!" Botan shoutd and ran after the boys, but stopped, and looked at Koenma, "She's right you now; you really are a spoiled coward." With that Botan ran off. "Come on, seriously ya'll, some of us have short legs, wait for me!"

**~In Jeiryo's Fortress~**

Hiei slowly felt consciousness come over him, suddenly he jolted awake. His arms pulled against something that held him back; he was chained by his wrists to a stone wall. He looked around; he was right beside a glistening pool of water, there was stone walls surrounding him. He pulled against his restraints as hard as he could, but they refused to give way. "Amaya!" He yelled even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he feared that Jeiryo had taken her from him and... He couldn't imagine what he would do if she was dead, He could only hope that she was safe with the others.

A door above Hiei creaked open. "Ah, I see you're finally awake." Hiei looked up to see Jeiryo walking down some stairs down to him.

"What did you do to Amaya?" Hiei demanded, "If you've hurt her..." Hiei warned.

"Relax Jaganshi, Amaya is with your friends unharmed. There's no sense in me hurting her... yet." Jeiryo said standing in front of Hiei. Jeiryo looked over his shoulder at the pool, "Alright ladies he's all yours," Jeiryo began to ascend the stairs, "You know what to do." Jeiryo closed the door.

Hiei looked over to the pool confused, heads appeared from the water. "Oh my God no... sirens." The sirens made their way over to Hiei. One with purple hair straddled Hiei and began to sing, leading the others in song. Another with black hair got near his lips, her twin got on the other side of him. "Look at his pretty eyes sisters." Hiei struggled the best he could against them.

"Aww, he doesn't want to play, but we'll soon fix that." The purple head said. Hiei growled as the siren took him by the chin and kissed him. The others continued to sing. Hiei felt his mind slippng, his body was giving into their spell. Hiei cursed and told himself to resist, but he found it much harder to fight against them by the second. "That's it sisters; we got him." The lead siren said.

"No..." Hiei dreaded inwardly.

"Poor thing; he's too cute." One of the twins said.

"Yes. But the cute ones are the most fun to rip apart from their onna." The leader said.

"No... Amaya." Hiei finally had no choice but to give in. His eyes became glazed over with a solid crimson hue, his pupils becoming blocked from the light. His eyes, his mind becoming forgetful of Amaya's face. Hiei's now controlled body smiled, the sirens smiled back, the leader released him from the chains. Hiei began to make out with each of the sirens. Feeling their water covered, nude bodies. The sirens took turns straddling him and deepening their spell over the fire demon.

"He didn't give as fast I thought he would." Jeiryo said from the door.

"Yes, but he eventually gave up; they all do." The other twin said running a hand over Hiei's cheek.

"Of course, now let's get ready ladies; we have visitors on their way."

**~Some where In The Demon World~**

"This is ridiculous." Kurama panted.

"Yeah, someone's playin' us for suckers." Yusuke panted back. The team had to stop running; they've been following directions that demons had given them for at least two hours.

"Damn it! We'll never find Hiei." Kuwabara said falling flat on his back with exhaustion. Amaya's face grew angry. Yusuke and Kurama panicked, covered Kuwabara's mouth, and sweat dropped. Amaya charged Kuwabara, but Botan grabbed her, Amaya kept trying to get out of Botan's grasp, "Amaya, come on girl, calm it down, calm it down, calm it down, Amaya!"

"Don't you say that, give up if you want to but I'm not. I am _not_ going to lose him." Amaya said.

"We're not going to give up Amaya." Kurama said releasing Kuwabara and walked up to Amaya.

"Yeah girl, we care about Hiei too." Yusuke stated.

"And you?" Amaya asked, looking at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara got to his feet, "I'm in."

"Me too Amaya." Botan said letting go of her best friend.

"Okay then let's go, I'm starting to pick up Hiei's scent, we need to hurry before I lose it." The team raced after Amaya at top speed. They knew that there was going to be a battle when they finally reached their destination. But the question is; who will fight and who will be the one to die if anyone is to die at all?

"Are you sure that the scent leads this way Amaya?" Kurama asked beside Amaya.

"Of course; there's no mistaking it, this is definitely Hiei's scent."

"I can't smell him and I'm a demon as well."

"Well... maybe you're just losing your touch. Maybe you're becoming all human." Amaya teased.

"I highly doubt that." Kurama grinned.

"Then maybe you're just getting old... Yoko."

"Watch it." Yoko's voice said as Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a second. Amaya simply laughed.

**~Jeiryo's Fortress; Hiei's POV~**

I can't stand it with all these wretched onnas around me and their spell makes me obey their every command. The leader said to the others to keep their distance from me; I'm hers. I belong to no one... that is I don't belong to anyone but Amaya. "Amaya... forgive me." I thought in my mind. I have no control over my body at all; I can't fight the sirens' spell; it's too strong especially with my Jagan on the fritz. It hasn't been working since Jeiryo tricked me. I can't believe I fell for that; even without my Jagan I should've been able to tell he wasn't Amaya. How could I've been so blind? Amaya is my onna and I couldn't tell her apart from a damn illusion. Have I not been paying attention at all?

"Hiei." The leader of the sirens called me.

"Yes milady?" My droned voice answered.

"Assume your position at the front gate; Amaya and her little gaggle of friends are almost here."

"Amaya! Guys!" My inward voice, my real voice gasped.

"Go." She said.

"Yes milady." I obeyed.

**~Back to the others; end of Hiei's POV~**

"Hey check it out ya'll; we're here!" Kuwabara announced as the team came upon a hill that over looked a large, sinister looking fortress that rested in a large green valley.

"Okay we've found it, now how in the hell are we supposed to find Hiei in that thing?" Yusuke asked not really pointing the question at anyone in particular.

"We break down every door until we find him. With guns blazing." Amaya smirked cocking her two guns while giving a suggesting look to Yusuke.

"Right behind you sista." Yusuke sneered mischievously.

"Do you two honesly think that is wise?" Kurama wondered.

"Yeah you two; we have to be very careful." Botan pointed out.

"And not be able to blow off some steam? Yeah right, I'm going to let my anger out on something and if it's not by shooting somethin' then how 'bout I take it out on you two?"

"No, no that's not necessary." Kurama said.

"Yes, we just thought it would better without the guns." Botan explained.

"Well too bad; it won't be." Amaya said.

"I'm with Amaya ya'll; guns firing the livin' shit out of people is the best way."

"I kinda see their point guys, but Amaya, Yusuke be careful not to shoot Hiei while you're at it." Kuwabara told the others.

"We won't, but everyone else... they are so going to get their heads blown off." Yusuke replied.

"Oh yeah bro', let the target practice begin." Amaya said.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Oh yeah they're definetly going to go over board with this." Kurama told The other two teammates.

"You're not lying." Kuwabara stated.

"But hey, it might be funny to see their behavior while they're shootin' somethin'." Botan suggested.

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." Kurama said.

**~At the Fortress~**

Amaya threw an energy blast that blew up the gate, "Knockeny knock." She threw an energy blast up and caught in her hand continuously.

"Room service." Yusuke aimed his spirit gun straight ahead.

"It's a shame that I didn't order anything, isn't it?" A droned voice spoke from the cover of the smoke.

"So you're the first flunky? Well bring... it... on." Yusuke said collecting his energy in his finger until Amaya stopped him.

Yusuke looked at Amaya confused, Amaya looked straight ahead, "Come on out Hiei, I know you're there." She said with sadness.

There was a sinister laugh in reply as a figure walked out of the mist. "Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed as he lowered his spirit gun.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"What would you like to know?" Hiei sneered.

"Hiei..." Amaya said with tears on their way.

"What do you want bitch?" Hiei questioned.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara and Botan said in surprise.

"He didn't mean that Amaya; there is no way he could've meant that." Yusuke said.

"You're right he's under a spell." Amaya explained.

"What?" Kurama wondered.

"This is a spell casted by sirens."

"Dang it." Kuwabara said in frustration.

"Hiei..." Amaya could feel tears that threatened to spill; she knew he didn't mean it but that still didn't stop it from hurting. "Forgive me." Right then Amaya lunged at the fire demon and drew her sword.

"Amaya what are you doing?" Kurama demanded.

"I'm going to free him from the trance he's in." Amaya explained.

"How?" Yusuke wondered.

"I'm still working on that. Woah!" Amaya ducked from a stroke of Hiei's sword that would've taken her head off if she hadn't. Amaya tried her best to fight Hiei and not harm him. "Please Hiei don't make me hurt you; snap out of it." She said to the man she was fighting.

"You hurt me? Keep dreaming." Hiei sneered.

"Amaya do you sense the sirens anywhere?" Kurama questioned. Amaya did sense something.

"BEHIND YOU!" Amaya yelled. The others dodged as a blast headed straight for them.

"It seems that they are going to be alot harder to get rid of then Jeiryo-sama had thought." A woman said.

"Shut up. Who are you?" Botan wondered.

"We are the sirens you seek lil' one." The purple head said, who was obivously the leader.

"Call off the spell over Hiei." Kurama ordered.

"No can do kitsune; once one of our spells is cast it can only be dispelled by the boy's true love and only his true love, understand?" One of the twins said.

"Hiei, dear, finish her off would you?" The leader asked. Amaya gasped and looked at her boyfriend. Hiei sneered and looked at her.

"Yes milady." Hiei said and charged. Amaya sighed and held up her hands. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. Amaya took this moment to get close to Hiei, wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him.

The sirens gasped. "Hiei, you still love me don't you?" Amaya cried telapathically. Hiei's tense body relaxed, the shadows over his eyes disolved.

"Yes I do." Hiei answered. Hiei drapped his arms around Amaya as she deepened the kiss. Amaya and Hiei broke out into a make out session.

"No!" The lead siren gasped.

"It's impossible." The twins stated. The others stared at the two then looked at the sirens.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"It's impossible for some one to have a true love." The purple headed siren explained.

"Well apparently it's not." Kuwabara said gestering to the kissing couple.

"What happens now?" Botan wondered.

"We die." The twins said.

"Nani?" Kurama asked.

"If one of our spells is ever to be broken then we die." The twin sirens said. The sirens hugged each other in group hug as their bodies began to disolve into dust and disappear into the wind.

The others stared at the place where the sirens once stood then at the couple.

"Okay you two; either the two of you are gonna have to get a room or knock it off." Yusuke grinned. Hiei and Amaya broke apart and looked at their friends surprised. "Wait,... hold... on... a... minute. You mean those two are...?"

"Yes, Yusuke." Kurama smiled.

"So..." Kuwabara started.

"Hiei and Amaya..." Botan said.

"Are together." Kurama finished grinning. Yusuke looked back in forth at Kurama and the couple stammering and passed out flat on his back.

Amaya laughed as the others kneeled beside Yusuke and tried to wake him up. Amaya looked at Hiei again. Hiei simply refused to look at her. "Hiei?" Amaya knew why. "Hiei, look at me babe." Amaya said softly. Hiei obeyed. "It wasn't your fault; you didn't do anything wrong." Amaya smiled softly as she caressed Hiei cheek softly with her hand. Hiei closed his eyes and moved closer to Amaya's touch.

"I'm so sorry." Hiei said.

Amaya hugged Hiei. Hiei kissed her on the neck, "Forget about it." Amaya said.

"Hey let's go," Yusuke said as he began to wake up, "We still have to catch the tattoo freak."

"Right!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Again srry for the long wait. Like I said I was busy with school and plus this was such a flippin' long chapter. Review**


	23. The Past of Rejection

**Opposites Attract  
**Ch22: The Past of Rejection

The team left the demon world and finished their mission with Rando quickly, arrested him, and returned to spirit world.

"Ah, so I see you all are back and with Hiei neither the less." Koenma stated.

"Yeah. No thanks to you brat." Amaya bitterly stated.

"Yes, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was very cruel of me not to send my team after their captured teammate and not to send my team's only female member after her boyfriend." Koenma said standing on top of his desk.

"Wait you knew?" Yusuke wondered.

"I watched the whole thing from the TV." Koenma said. Hiei and Amaya looked at each other, Amaya hugged Hiei tightly, Hiei hugged Amaya back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Umm... Amaya that thing you said about killing me... you didn't really mean it did you?" Koenma wondered.

Amaya didn't answer but instead looked at the prince from Hiei's chest darkly.

"I suppose that means yes." Kurama chuckled lightly.

"I guess so." Koenma gulped nervously.

**~ Two Months Later~**

Amaya could hardly believe how much Hiei grew over the past two months; he was now taller than her. Even though he grew to be two inches taller during the first month and then two more in the second month. He was at least 5'6'' now **[1]**. It was still hard to believe how quick it had happened. Not that Amaya didn't like the change, she loved it, but she was going to miss calling him short.

The team had on and off missions. Not one being interesting, but still it was something to do. The weird thing was that they haven't ran into White Fang at all or even picked up a surge of her engery.

"Do you think she decided to disappear like however it was she did before?" Yusuke wondered as he and his team sat in his living room.

"It's possible but I doubt it." Hiei said on the couch with Amaya next to him.

"You doubt it?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah, I mean someone with S-class energy can't just vanish." Hiei explained.

"True." Yusuke said.

"Umm Yusuke I think you oughta start runnin'." Amaya said.

"Why?"

"Because your angry bitch is gonna come bustin' through that door in 3... 2... 1." Amaya counted down and then pointed at the front door which flew open as soon as she said 1.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Keiko stood in the front enterance.

"Oh you're good." Hiei grinned amused.

"It's a gift." Amaya stated as Yusuke took off through the kitchen door with Keiko right behind him.

"Well it appears he's going to be gone for awhile." Kurama chuckled.

"Yeah." Kuwabara agreed.

"I say we see if we have a new assignment." Amaya suggested.

"Good idea." Hiei said as he and the others followed his girlfriend through a portal to Koenma's office.

###################################################

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Koenma wondered. The team entered the office.

"Urameshi is havin' relationship trouble at the moment so we thought we would see if we have any assignments to do until he gets back." Kuwabara said.

"Oh well there is one, but I don't think that you guys would want to have anything to do with it."

"What?" Kurama asked. Koenma looked at the file in his hand.

"Ummm... an ice maiden has given birth to twins and they are both boys. The other ice maidens were ordered by the elder to lock her up and kill her baby boys. Rui I believe is the name of the maiden who is the mother. I was going to send you there to help them before the maidens have the chance to kill the children." Koenma said, he looked at Hiei and a look of fear washed over him. The others looked at the fire demon to see that he had dark look about him, his engery was swelling angerily, he was growling darkly and lowly.

Kurama pulled Amaya away from Hiei by the waist as Hiei snarled almost animalitsic. Amaya began to walk over to Hiei but Kurama grabbed her arm and shook his head. "He won't hurt me." Amaya stated, kurama slowly let her go.

Amaya looked at her boyfriend that didn't look like Hiei. But a dark creature of hatred. Amaya called him, "Babe?" Amaya got closer, "Babe?" Amaya layed a hand on Hiei's arm and looked up at him. Hiei's eyes were glazed with hate. Amaya layed a hand on Hiei's cheek and directed his face to look down at her, "Hiei." Amaya looked at him begging him to calm down with her eyes. Hiei looked at her, his energy slowly died down, the hatred in his eyes disappeared. Amaya smiled softly up at him, Hiei return the grin and kissed her.

"So will you take it?" Koenma asked.

Hiei wraped an arm around Amaya's shoulders and drew her close to his side, Amaya wraped an arm around Hiei's waist, "Yeah." Hiei answered. The others nodded in agreement.

At that moment Yusuke came busting through the door, "Fin-ally!" He gasped, as he collapsed on his butt onto the tiled floor.

Amaya giggled, "Hey Yusuke." She smiled.

"Finally lost her did ya?" Kuwabara asked grinning.

"Yeah." Yusuke replied panting, "So what did I miss?" Yusuke asked getting to his feet with the help of Kurama.

"We have a new assignment." Kurama answered.

"Oh really, where are we headed?" The detective wondered.

"To the world of glaciers." Hiei said.

**~At Genkai's Compound~**

"Are you really going there Kazuma?" Yukina questioned worried.

"Yeah we have to save those babies as well as their mother." Kuwabara pulled his nap sack closed by the draw string at the opening and flung it over his shoulder.

"He's right; we have no time to lose." Amaya said as she placed her own things over her shoulder, but Hiei took them and placed them over his shoulder.

"We must go if we want to make it there before sundown." Kurama stated.

"Yeah gang, let's move out!" Yusuke pointed out the front door.

"Prehaps I should go with you." Yukina said.

"No. We are already crossing the danger zone as it is, we can't risk you're life as well Yukina." Hiei answered. Amaya loved it when Hiei secretly played the big brother.

"But you don't know any of the customs or your way around the isle. Please? I won't get in the way." Yukina pleaded.

"Yeah Hiei I don't see why not, I mean she has us with her it's not like she's going to get hurt or anything." Yusuke stated his reasoning.

"Detective..." Hiei began.

"Let her come babe. She'll be just fine with us and plus me and Botan won't be stuck being the only two with you guys." Amaya said to her boyfriend.

"Amaya." Hiei said telepathically.

"Hiei you're going to be there with her and so will I and the boys, she'll be perfectly safe. And if any of those bitches try anything I'll tear them apart." Amaya said through her mind back to the fire demon.

Hiei looked Amaya for second then sighed giving in, "All right."

#################################################**(At the world of ice maidens)**

"Dang... this... place... is... a... flippin'... ice... box..." Yusuke stated through chattering teeth.

"Yeah... no... joke... man..." Kuwabara agreed with his teeth in the same state.

Amaya couldn't help but shiver in spite of her effort to tough it out; she never been a place so cold before. She wraped her arms around herself as an effort to keep warm.

Hiei chuckled behind Amaya at her failed attempts for generating warmth, he held out his coat, "Come here before you freeze to death." Hiei said. Amaya obeyed. Hiei draped his jacket over Amaya's shuddering shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

"Thank you." Amaya said, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"Your welcome." Hiei replied.

"Let's get going the village is not far from here." Yukina stated.

"A-Are ... you... sure...?" Botan shivered with Kurama's coat over her shoulders.

"Yes let's go." Yukina lead the way with the team right behind her.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" Botan asked Kurama, who was walking beside her.

"No I'm fine... I've had worse." Kurama said.

####################################**( At the gate of the village)**

"So this is the place huh?" Amaya wondered as she held Hiei's hand to help him keep calm.

"Yes." Yukina answered.

"Pretty depressing if you ask me." Yusuke shuddered from the cold.

"Yeah." Botan agreed.

"Yes, but still, it's home." Yukina grinned lightly.

"Are you going to be okay Yukina?" Kurama wondered.

"Yes. Ya'll just let me and the girls go first, you boys follow behind." Yukina said. Amaya looked at Hiei who gave her a single nod and let her hand go.

Yukina pushed the gate open. The gates creaked as they let the outsiders into their villagers' domain. There where human world looking houses everywhere, pale women and small girls roamed the streets, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw strangers at their gate. A woman yelled for someone to get the elders. A young girl no older than Amaya took off as fast as her legs could go.

"We're in for hell aren't we?" Yusuke asked Yukina

"If you want to put it that way... then yes." Yukina confirmed.

"Great." Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

"How but you and Kuwabara just keep your mouths sipped and let the rest off us with brains do the talking?" Amaya said, which was more of a demand then a question.

"Tsk, man." Yusuke replied.

"Brains, in that case wouldn't the ferry girl have to shut up too?" Hiei grinned amused.

Botan looked at Hiei unamused, Amaya looked at Hiei saying, "Don't be an asshole."

Hiei looked at her, "What?"

Just seconds later the girl returned with a group of old women, "So these are the trespassers?" A stout woman with a prune like face asked the girl.

"Yes elder." The girl answered.

"Is that..?" One of the women asked another.

"It can't be..." Another said.

"Yukina! Why have you returned with these people, with these men?" The leader asked.

"These are my friends elder." Yukina answered.

"Feh, friends, those bastards have brainwashed you into thinking they are your friends." The main leader said, giving the guys a dark look of disguist.

"And you bitches have brainwashed every maiden here to think that all men are bad when they're not!" Yukina shot back. The elders stared back surprised.

"Woah." Yusuke breathed grinning.

"Go Yukina." Amaya smiled.

"I really gotta tell Shizuru not to use that kinda language around Yukina... it's a bad influence." Kuwabara chuckled despite of himself.

"Well, she sure does know how to use those words effectively." Kurama stated grinning.

"Yeah." Botan said.

"Yukina..." Hiei was surprised that his sweet little sister used such a word.

And you young lady how can you let that monster touch you?" The elder asked Amaya.

"What you gotta problem with it bitch?" Amaya wondered as she tightened her grip on Hiei's hand, Hiei returned the grip.

"Yes, actually I do." The elder answered.

"Well too bad deal with it." Amaya popped back.

Hiei chuckled, "And tell me not to be an asshole?"

"Shut up. You don't let anyone piss you off first, you piss them off." Amaya grinned half-amused.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing."

"Not now Hiei." Amaya said elbowing Hiei in the rib gently, telling Hiei to cut it out.

"Hiei?" The elder gasped. The women around the elders gasped and shuffled back with their daughters nervously.

"It's impossible." The second elder in charge said.

"Sorry." Amaya said to Hiei. Hiei had told Amaya about his past so it didn't surprise her that the elders would freak out when they found out that Hiei was still alive.

"Forget it; they were going to find out sooner or later." Hiei said.

"How can you possibly still be alive?" The elder wondered.

"You should've know you can't get rid of an Emiko that easily hag." Hiei said. Amaya hated when Hiei or anyone else called him an Emiko; it just tore her heart.

"I can't believe that girl has the courage to get near such a beast." One of the younger elders whispered to an elder beside her.

"The only beasts here is you and your gaggle of bitches." Amaya glared.

"S-She can hear me from all the way from over there?" The elder who had spoken gasped surprised.

"It's obvious this young woman is not normal." The lead elder said.

"Well if you consider not normal being someone with actual compassion, warmth, loyalty, and understanding then yeah I'm not normal." Amaya stated.

"I love it when Amaya gets like this; it's the funniest thing ever." Yusuke snickered beside Kurama.

"It is quite entertaining." Kurama agreed.

"Ya'll we might want to get her to quiet before she starts something." Botan announced nervously.

"Yeah guys, you know how Amaya gets when she's pissed." Kuwabara shuffled uneasily.

"And has as far as I can see you don't have any room to call anyone a beast but yourselves after what you did to him." Amaya declaired.

"Amaya..." Hiei said pulling a advancing Amaya into his arms, "...Calm down... remember the mission."

"My bad." Amaya relaxed her tense shoulders as Hiei kissed her neck.

"She allows him to touch her in such a way?" A maiden questioned in disbelieve.

"How can she possibily not be afraid of him?" Another ice maiden wondered.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is losing him." Amaya stated glaring at the group of maidens as Hiei continued to kiss her neck. "And the only thing you and your ring leader over there needs to be afraid of is me when I'm flippin' pissed off. Because you can ask my friends, I can get scary when I'm in a bad mood." Amaya said as Hiei stopped kissing her throat and let her go, but still kept her close to him.

"She really can elder." Yukina said after a long time of being silent.

"..."

"We're not here to fight elder, we're only here on orders." Kurama explained getting in the path of Amaya to the elders.

"Orders given to you by who?" The elder wondered.

"Prince Koenma of the Spirit World." Kuwabara answered.

"Oh and those orders would be?" Another elder questioned.

"The orders are to save those kids you're planning on killing along with their mama." Yusuke said as Kurama walked back to his recent spot in the snow.

"It's a shame that you're not welcome here or this mission would be alot easier for you."

"Either you cooperate or you get your head blown off." Amaya said cocking one her guns and aimed it straight between one of the elder's eyes, "And believe me, I won't miss."

"You don't have the courage to fire that weapon." The lead elder stated cockily with her arms behind her back.

Amaya stared at the lead elder as she pulled the trigger and blew the head apart of the elder she aimed it at, the maidens screamed, gasped, some of them even ran, Amaya recocked the gun and aimed it at the main elder, "You're next hag, unless you've decided to cooperate." Amaya said aiming her gun.

"..." The elder stared at Amaya with fear, "Close the gate and put up the shield!" She order the gate closed in front of the team but not before Amaya had the chance to kill another less important elder. A spherical transparent force field covered the whole village.

"Well so much for cooperation." Yusuke said.

"Yeah." Amaya put away her gun.

"Nice aim though Amaya." Yusuke stated.

"Thanks." Amaya turned and around to find herself staring at an angry Hiei. "What?"

"You killed them when you know the revenge belongs to me." Hiei seethed.

"This isn't about your revenge Hiei; it's about us saving those kids and their mother before those bitches kill them." Amaya corrected and walked away as the others decided to go around the shield to find any weaknesses.

"..." Hiei followed with anger still in his heart and eyes.

**~ 1 Hour later~**

"They could've killed those kids already." Botan said.

"No, I would've felt their energy disappear." Yukina stated.

"I was wondering..." Amaya was cut off by Kuwabara sneezing.

"Wondering what Amaya?" Kurama asked.

"Well if there are no weaknesses around the shield what about on top at the center point?" Amaya continued. Amaya looked at Hiei, he was still angry with her and hadn't spoken to her since she killed the two elders. Hiei looked towards her, Amaya looked away quickly as a reflex.

"Well I say we try it." Yusuke announced.

"Yeah." Amaya ran towards Yusuke who was standing with his back to her next to the shield. "Yusuke heads up!" Yusuke turned around as Amaya jumped in front of him, Yusuke slipped his two hands under one of her feet and lifted her up until she went flying above the shield, Amaya did an aerial front flip, drew her sword, drove it into the center point straight, and twisted it to the side as she landed on top of the force field. The shield began to come down. A surge of the shield slapped Amaya in the face causing Amaya to lose her balance and fall backwards.

"AMAYA!" Hiei shouted as Amaya began to fall towards the ground. Amaya acted on instinct and drove her sword into the wall of the gate to slow down her descent to the snow below her. The sword scraped and made small sparks fly as Amaya held on to it. When it stopped Amaya's feet where three feet from the ground. Amaya let go of her sword and dropped to the ground onto her butt. "God, I'm beginning to hate this job." Amaya stated as the others ran over to her. "Amaya are you alright?" Hiei asked as helped Amaya to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to get inside before they raise another force field." Amaya got her sword out of the wall and placed it back into its sheath on her back next to its twin.

##############################################**(Inside of the village)**

The team snuck in through a hole that Yusuke and Amaya made in the gate's wall behind the village where no one would notice. "Well that was smooth, now let's split up; Amaya, you, me, and Hiei will go look for the mama and kurama, you, kuwabara, and Botan go get the kids. We'll meet back here and if any of you run into any problems make a loud enough sound that can be heard from here to kingdom come. And Yukina you go back to Koenma's office and stay there." Yusuke said as the group was in a huddle up.

"Okay." Yukina said and ran off.

"Right, let's go." Kurama said. The team split up in a flash of color and they were gone.

#########################################**(With Yusuke's Team)**

"Are we even going the right way guys?" Yusuke wondered. Yusuke, Amaya, and Hiei found a building that was labeled as the jail a rickety old sign. They've been taking so many paths they had no idea where they were going.

"I guess we are." Amaya said from the front as the small trio walked down a dark walkway. Amaya set her hand alight with her aura so she and the boys could see.

"This is probably a dead end too." Hiei said behind Amaya.

Suddenly a sound came to Amaya's ears, "Hold on." She said as she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Yusuke questioned he walked up to were he was beside Amaya.

"Do you hear that?" Amaya asked.

"No. What is it?" Hiei inquired.

"I-It sounds like... crying." Amaya answered straining her ears to make out the sound.

"Really? I don't hear anything." Yusuke said. Amaya was certain she heard a woman crying. She took off in a strong sprint.

"Amaya!" Hiei yelled after his girlfriend as he and Yusuke raced after her.

"Wait for us sis' !" Yusuke shouted as the boys chased after the glow of Amaya's aura.

################################**(With Kurama's Team)**

"What the fuck is this?" Kuwabara spazzed. He, Kurama, and Botan found a building that appeared as if it was a nursery but on the inside it look like a torture cavern.

"They put the children in this horrid place?" Kurama wondered.

"That's horrible." Botan said with tears in her eyes. There was a shrill cry from a room that was close by. The team raced off as fast as they could.

"They better be unharmed." Kurama... Yoko growled.

##############################**(With Yusuke's Team)**

"A-Amaya... w-would... y-you... slow... down?" Yusuke panted as he and Hiei came close to where Amaya had stopped. Amaya was on her knees in front of a cell made of ice talking softly to a crying voice.

"Amaya?" Hiei walked over to the cell with Yusuke breathing heavily beside him.

"I found her guys." Amaya stated. The boys watched as Amaya broke down the cell door and helped a pale woman out of the cell. Hiei recognized her instantly; it was Rui; his mother's so called best friend. As soon as Rui saw Hiei she gasped and backed away like a frightened animal. Yusuke and Amaya moved quickly. Yusuke got in front of Rui and Amaya in front of Hiei, "Calm down babe." Amaya held Hiei back with a strong hand on his chest.

Hiei just looked at Rui with a cold stare, "I'm not going to hurt her." Yusuke and Amaya relaxed.

"My babies... are they...?" Rui wondered as team walked with her back down the hall.

"We don't know, the rest of our team is looking for them." Amaya said with a comforting arm around the crying woman's shoulders.

"They won't let anything happen to your boys Miss. Rui, that I promise you." Yusuke stated politely which shocked the two who knew him. Amaya looked at her boyfriend that has been silent since they began walking back down the hall. Amaya handed Rui over to Yusuke, walked over to Hiei, and took his hand.

"Babe?" Amaya wondered.

"Hey." Hiei said shortly.

"You okay?" Amaya asked, looking Hiei in the eye the best she could.

"No."

"You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"I said I wasn't didn't I?"

"I don't know, I saw the way you looked at her."

"You know what she did to me." Hiei stated.

"Yeah I know."

"So how do you expect me to act as if nothing happened?"

I don't expect you to act as if nothing happened, I expect you not to kill her." Amaya explained.

"Why shouldn't I kill her?"

"Because those babies need their mother."

"I needed my mother too and look at what they did to me."

"Yeah, but those were the elders who made that choice and you're not the elders you don't have to make the choice to seperate a mother from her child forever." Amaya said.

"Amaya..."

"Don't be the bad guy Hiei, help her." Hiei looked over his shoulder at the still crying ice maiden. "Do the right thing babe." Amaya said.

"Fine; we'll do this your way." Hiei stated as he held Amaya's hand tightly in his.

Amaya gave Hiei a small smile, "Alright."

"Hn."

#################################**(With Kurama's Team)**

The guys busted down th door and Botan walked in to see the twin boys being held by elders over a large hole that lead to the earth thousands feet below them. "NO!" Botan shouted. Kuwabara grabbed the babies, after Kuwabara had the twins safe in his arms Kurama killed the elders, who fell to the forest floor lifeless. The twins wouldn't stop wailing. Kurama took one in his arms, and Botan took the other. The twins became quiet, it was clear that Kuwabara made them unhappy.

"Let's get back to the others." Kurama suggested, the two other detectives followed behind.

########################################**(With Yusuke's Team)**

"You people!" An elder raved.

"Not you hags again." Amaya groaned. The elders blocked the team's path to the outside.

"You're not leaving this place Emiko, this time you really will die." The lead elder stated bitterly.

"Says you bitch, if you couldn't kill me the first time you won't be able to now." Hiei said gliding in front of Amaya protectively.

"A heartless creature like you protects that girl?" An elder wondered.

"That proves that he's not heartless hag, get it right." Amaya placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder and walked out from behind him.

"You're right, you're the heartless one."

"I am but not the way you're thinking."

"Could you elaborate?"

"I'm not heartless figuratively but literally." Amaya explained as she stood in front of Hiei.

The elder shot an engery wave off her body and allowed it to read Amaya's being. She heard nothing were the girl's heart was supposed to be. "S-She has no heartbeat." The elder gasped.

"Yeah, but you do and last time I checked you can only die if you have a heart, but since I don't and you do, you bitches are the only ones who can die not me." Amaya looked at Hiei for permission to kill the elders, Hiei nodded. "BURNING REI FORLORN CHAIN!" Amaya destroyed all the elders except the leader. "She's all yours babe, we'll do this your way." Amaya stated. Hiei grinned and killed the elder in one strick.

"Okay now that they are out of the way let's find the others." Yusuke said.

####################################################

The team found the rest of their members. The village was free from the brainwashing of the elders; they could now live the way they wished but still they decided to keep themselves isolated in attempt to protect their children. Rui and her twins remained in the village. The team could finally could go home.

"Do really you mean that Amaya?" Hiei wondered as he and the others walked back to the portal.

"Of course I did; you're not heartless, I am."

"No you're not. A heartless person couldn't love someone like me." Hiei pulled Amaya into a hug.

"Last time I checked I have no heartbeat."

"Really because I can hear it loud and clear." Hiei smiled warmly.

Amaya chuckled, smiled back, and allowed Hiei to take her by the hand, "Oh Hiei."

**To Be Continued...**

**[1] I made it in this story Hiei started out being a inch shorter than Amaya and yeah that's techinally not enough difference in order to call someone short but just work with me here okay. so I figure if he grew to be 2 inches taller in the first month that would make him 5'4" and 2 more in the second month that would make him 5'6".**

**Yeah i know in the series Hiei's 4'10" but whatever.**

**remember he's a demon so I guess there is nothing that says demons can't grow in height that fast. I was getting tired of Hiei being shorter than Amaya because on a personal level I like my guys tall so... yeah. don't get me wrong im not dissin' Hiei's shortness or anything, in fact I love Hiei being short but still.**


	24. Who can you really trust?

**Wow i honestly didn't think i would get this far in this story but Im proud of myself that i did**

**and thanks to u loyal readers who've given me ton of support w/ you reviews. two thumbs up for you guys from Hiei'sAmaya21! =)**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch23: Who can you really trust?

Yusuke had called his team over to his place for a movie night and of course with Hiei being the way he is Amaya had to drag him there against his will and with some... persuasion **(interpret that anyway you like)**.

"So who's up for a round of _Twister_?" Kuwabara challenged.

"I'm game." Amaya answered as she slipped her flats off of her feet.

"Me too." Yusuke declaired. Hiei and Kurama looked at their teammates in confusion.

"We'll show you how to play." Kuwabara said and the three began their game. And of course Amaya won. Later Yusuke and Kuwabara sang "Hollaback Boy" by Cobra Starship just for kicks. And the team watched _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ trilogy shortly after that. **(I picked this song because I think its funny and I can mentally picture the boys singing this song)**.

But later that day wasn't really all too peachy for Yusuke. "Keiko! Where are ya?" Yusuke walked down the hall the held all the bedrooms in Genkai's compound. Yusuke pressed an ear to Keiko's door to hear her whispering on the phone, with the phone on speaker, with what sounded like another guy. Yusuke didn't open the door but walked back down the hall and went back to his place. Later Amaya, Botan, and the other boys came over after Yusuke had called them.

"What's wrong now Detective?" Hiei asked as Hiei sat beside Amaya on the couch and stretched his arms over the back of the sofa. Amaya leaned against Hiei's well built muscular chest.

"Yeah Yusuke you sound really moody on the phone, what's up wit' you man?" Amaya wondered. Yusuke kept his head down.

"Did something happen Yusuke?" Kurama questioned in the two seater chair beside Botan.

"Yusuke?" Botan and Kuwabara inquired in unison.

"Keiko's cheatin' on me." Yusuke said finally. Yusuke was sitting in the master chair, his elbows propped on his knees, his face buried into his palms, his fingers gripping his bangs hard. Amaya looked at her 'brother' for a second then moved over to him across the room. She crotched in front of him, removed Yusuke's hands from his face, and looked at him. The infamous Yusuke Urameshi was crying. "Yusuke..." Amaya didn't know what to tell him, but she did know she wanted to tear Keiko apart. "...Come here." She ordered softly. Yusuke moved into Amaya's embrace and cried into her shoulder silently. The boys around the two were stunned to see Yusuke crying.

"Easy there man. It'll be okay." Kuwabara stated as he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll take care of her." Amaya declaired as she ran a slim hand through Yusuke's dark hair.

"Don't kill her Amaya." Kurama said.

"I won't, but I am going to leave a couple of bruises." Amaya growled.

"Hn. Don't lose your temper Amaya." Hiei half-assed grinned.

"No promises babe." Yusuke pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes clean of tears.

"Thanks for the hug Amaya." Yusuke whispered.

Amaya ran her hand through the detective's hair one more time, "Sure."

The team found out later that the call was from a guy that dialed a wrong number, but they didn't find out until after Amaya gave Keiko a black eye and a handful of bruises. "My bad Keiko." Amaya apologized as she patted a wet rag against the human girl's bruised eye.

"It's okay." Keiko said.

"Hey I was thinking; since you know I'm not going to take Yusuke and you're not going to take Hiei how about we call a truce?" Amaya wondered.

"Sure... after..." Keiko hit Amaya in the head with a pillow, "One last fight." Keiko took off grinning.

"Oh... you're... so... on... GET BACK HERE!" Amaya laughed as she took off after her new friend at top speed.

But all in all that morning taught the team you have to be careful with who you trust.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review!**


	25. Flames conquer the heart

**I had to change the rating of this story from T to M all because of this chpy. **

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch24: Flames conquer the heart

Hiei wouldn't quiet looking at her just like he couldn't stop staring at her when they got together. "What is it Hiei?" Amaya wondered telepathically, the fire demon had a weird look in his eyes. The team was in the kitchen eating lunch.

"I want to talk to you." Hiei answered. Hiei got up grabbed Amaya by the hand, told the others they were going to train, and pulled her out of the room. But instead of going to the makeshift arena the couple went up stairs to Hiei's room. The room matched Hiei's personality perfectly; it was dark but it had a soothing atmosphere. It smelt like Hiei too, earth wih a smell of burnt wood. Amaya walked in behind Hiei silently as she looked around. There was a bed with black sheets that had Hiei's scent all over it, a wood chest a cross from the bed, a desk beside the closet, Rob Zombie posters on the walls. You could easily tell this was Hiei's room. Amaya walked past Hiei, Hiei closed the door without a word.

"Why bring me in here, why couldn't you just tell me down stairs?" Amaya asked.

"You wouldn't want me telling you down there in front of everybody." Hiei stated huskily against the back of Amaya's neck. Amaya froze. Amaya felt Hiei turn her around to face him. Hiei's eyes were filled with desire and lust. Amaya resisted the temptation to run, she wraped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, she knew what he wanted to do, she wanted it too. He wanted to mate with her.

"I guess I wouldn't." Amaya breathed against Hiei's lips. In an instant Amaya was lying flat on her back on the bed before she could even blink.

"I want you..." Hiei moved on top of her and lowered his lips next to Amaya's ear, Amaya placed her arms back around Hiei's neck, "...And I know you want me too." Hiei layed his pelvic area against Amaya's, he moved his slowly against hers making Amaya inhale sharply.

"Yes." Amaya stated softly. Hiei grinned seductively.

Hiei lowered his lips to Amaya's jaw, traced his lips down her throat but stopped at her shirt. Hiei growled softly, "This is in the way." Amaya sat up and allowed Hiei to pull her shirt up over her head and toss it aside. Amaya was lowered back down to the bed by her fire demon. Hiei removed her bra that cupped her well developed breasts perfectly. Hiei stared and admired how perfect they were. The fire demon took one of Amaya's breasts into his hand and the nipple into his warm mouth, he sucked and licked the nipple until it was a hard ball before he moved to the other one. Amaya began to moan. Hiei traced her toned stomach.

"Hey, how come I get to be the only one naked?" Amaya wondered. Hiei stopped and looked at the onna beneath him. Amaya grinned playfully, pushed Hiei off of her to were he was on his back. Amaya removed Hiei's black wife beater. Amaya couldn't believe how defined his muscles and chest were. Amaya ran her hands down his chest, stopped at his pants then she removed them after a split second, she removed his boxers to reveal Hiei's swollen member.

Amaya looked at Hiei for a moment, Hiei looked at her, "No..." He whispered. Amaya ignored him and proceeded and took Hiei's cock, she moved it down her throat just enough to were it wasn't gagging her. She rubbed her tongue over the head making Hiei hiss lowly, Amaya began to suck. Amaya hummed, Hiei's member vibrated along with Amaya's throat. "...Amaya..." Hiei breathed as he began to have an orgasm. He released it into Amaya's mouth, were she swallowed it, she was happy that she got that much of a reaction out of Hiei.

Amaya let go of Hiei as she grinned cockily. As Hiei sat up she straddled him, placed her arms around his neck, "You should've of known what you were in for when you walked through that door." She said.

Hiei returned a playfully evil smirk, "And you should've known that I'm not as gentle as I appear to be." He said as he pushed Amaya back onto the bed and moved on top of her.

"Then prove it; impress me hotshot." Amaya challenged grinning.

"Oh I intend to." Hiei smiled evilly.

And boy did Hiei prove it. The way he teased her. The way he ran his tongue over her warm folds. He barely spared her of the pain as he entered her. The way Hiei made Amaya moan, scream. But Amaya also proved that she couldn't be tamed, she returned the pleasure just as much as he did, she knew how to drive him crazy, what turned him on.

They couldn't believe how well their bodies melted together. They couldn't believe how much they loved the taste of each other's flesh, lips, the smell of each other. One vanilla the other earth and burnt wood.

Hiei ran his lips over Amaya's face, lips, jaw, but stopped at her throat. Hiei licked her skin there to numb it. Demons naturally had a chemical in their saliva that numbed the skin which became effective whenever they mated. Hiei bared his fangs, he slightly hissed as he realesed them. He braced Amaya's head as he drove his fangs deep into her throat. Amaya gasped with pain, since her throat wasn't completely numb. Hiei grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still, "Just relax Amaya." Hiei whispered soothingly through telepathy. Amaya became still. Hiei released some of his engery into the puncture wound and allowed it to form into his mark on Amaya's neck. Seconds later Hiei removed his fangs and pulled away from his lover. The mark was a small black dragon forming a ring around a flame.

"Your turn." Hiei said as he surrendered the length of his neck to the onna. Amaya straddled Hiei, held the back of his neck with a hand, she licked his throat, showed her fangs. But Hiei noticed that Amaya hissed lowly as if she were some sort of animal. Amaya punctured her fangs into his neck. Hiei flinched and winced in pain. When Amaya let him go she held up a mirror to show him that her mark was a circle of tribal markings.

"It's official." Amaya stated happily sleepily.

"Yes, no turning back." Hiei smiled, he ran a hand over Amaya's cheek lovingly. He pulled Amaya into his lap, held her close and sucked on the mark he left, making her moan lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amaya declaired. They never imagined that they would end up in each other's arms like this but it didn't matter; neither of them would give it up for the world. A flame had been lit that could never be put out. But a cruel being was determined to try.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well there you go hope you enjoyed. Review.**


	26. Whatcha Gonna Do Supersonic?

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch25: Whatcha Gonna Do Supersonic?

"Have you noticed that Hiei and Amaya have been more touchy with each other lately?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama. The boys of the team were dragged to the mall by the girls against their will. Hiei and Amaya were walking with each other's hand holding the other.

"Yes and I think I know why." The fox said. Amaya pulled Hiei into _HOT TOPIC. _The others followed.

"Yeah?"

"You saw those marks on Hiei and Amaya's necks?"

"So what? They got tattoos." Yusuke stood beside the red head who was looking around with little interest.

Kurama chuckled lightly at the younger boy's naivety, "Those aren't tattoos Yusuke."

Yusuke looked up from a CD he was looking at, "They're not?"

"No, they are mating marks."

"THEY'RE WHAT?" Yusuke gasped loudly. Everybody in the store looked at the boys.

Kurama placed a hand over Yusuke's mouth, "Not so loud Yusuke." Kurama scolded.

"Yeah Yusgay you wouldn't want to wake the dead, because they whup anyone who pisses them off." A voice said giggling.

"Don't tell me." Yusuke groaned.

"Yep." Kurama said.

"I told you not to tell me. Oh someone please shoot me now." Yusuke muttered.

"I wouldn't wish that upon yourself Yusuke." Kurama stated.

"Why not?"

"Because may I remind you that AMAYA'S GOT A GUN?" Kurama said a little too loud. People looked at the boys again. Amaya shot them a look that said; "what the hell guys?"

"Hey not so loud Kurama." Yusuke mocked. Kurama gave the younger detective a glare that said; "Don't be a smartass." Yusuke just chuckled.

"Yeah Karma aren't you supposed to be the mature one of the team?" The voice asked

"And may I also remind you that she won't hesitate to grant a death wish?" Kurama lowered his voice as he spoke to the other detective.

"Yeah good point."

"And here I was thinking that Kuwabaka was the baka but I guess I was wrong." The voice behind the dark haired detective chuckled.

"Go away Ren." Yusuke groaned. Yusuke turned to come face to face with a 5'6" female shadow demon. She was wearing a Family Force 5 razor back, blue jean shorts that looked like they were torn at the end of the legs, and black converse. Dark blue hair ran down her black and stopped at bright frostbites. Her bangs hung over her right eye, covering it completely. Her tan skin was free of any blemishes. A canine tooth peeked out from underneath her upper lip as if she were a vampire. Even though she was blind in her left eye she could see perfectly out of her right eye despite the fact that it was covered. She was easily often mistaken to be boy, but once she spoke it was clear that she wasn't. **[1]**

"I don't have to Yusgay." Ren was a friend of Amaya's but was on bad terms when she was captured for breaking laws of the Spirit World by the infamous Team Urameshi.

"Didn't we throw your ass in jail?" Kurama spoke as if he were Yusuke himself.

"Aye that you did but I was released with pardons thanks to Amaya." Ren grinned cockily.

"You were you, then why is there still a tracking device around your wrist?" The fox observed the girl's wrist carefully.

"The spirit world is going to remove it today Mr. Know-it-all." The demoness stated.

"You still haven't said what you want crossdresser." Kurama...er Yoko insulted the shadow onna. That fact that Kurama, who Yusuke looked up to as his big brother, was acting like Yusuke made him laugh but it also scared him; he didn't want Kurama to change.

"Kurama would you act your age, please? It's bad enough Yusuke doesn't. I don't need two of him running around and to deal with, alright?" Amaya walked up with Hiei and broke apart the argument between the two demons.

"Yes, my apologies Amaya." Kurama cleared his throat. He excused himself and went to go talk to Shizuru.

"That was spooky." Yusuke was a little weirded out by Kurama's immature behavior.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you become a bad influence on an innocent soul Detective." Hiei sneered. Amaya chuckled a little and told Hiei to behave himself.

"Oh shut up." Yusuke groaned.

"Hey Amaya, can I talk to you for a second?" Ren began to walk off as she asked her friend to follow her.

"Uh-huh." Amaya was confused by the privacy. They walked to the food court that was across from the store.

"Are you and Hiei...?" Ren began the questioning.

"...Yeah." Amaya couldn't help but grin.

"Oooh my girl know how to pick 'em... but wait... does... does he?" Ren wondered.

"...No..."

"...Are you..?"

"No."

"...Amaya you're not... you know...?" Ren kept going as they sat down at a table with smoothies.

"...Yeah and no... he doesn't know." Amaya looked at Hiei who was talking with Kurama.

"... How long have you been...?" Ren sipped her cold drink.

"About six weeks or so..." Amaya lowered her eyes to her cup.

"That long and you haven't told him?" Ren was shocked. Amaya just shock her head silently. "You need to tell him. Well I guess for you it's good thing your kind doesn't show until they're two months along, huh? "

"Yeah and if I do tell him he'll..." Amaya couldn't say it.

"No he won't Amaya." Ren rolled her eyes at her friends insecurity.

"...If he knew the truth he would. I finally found a mate and a family Ren and I'm not about to lose them." Amaya stated as Kurama began to stare at Ren from the enterance of the store the girls left. Ren just huffed annoyed. "Should I shoo him, should shoo him? Just tell me who to shoo and I'll shoo." Amaya looked at the fox while she talked to the shadow demoness across from her.

"I just want him to stop looking at me like that." Ren said. Amaya got the fox's attention and told him to go away with a wave of her hand. Kurama smiled did what he was told. "You don't think he heard us from all the way over there do you?"

"No, foxes might be part of the dog family but their hearing isn't all that strong." Amaya stated finishing her smoothie then she groaned.

"What?" Ren cocked an eyebrow confused.

"Hiei's calling me." Amaya stated.

"What are you his lil' pet now?" Ren teased.

Amaya grinned at her, "No! He says we have a mission from Koenma, we gotta go." Amaya got up with her friend and headed back to _HOT TOPIC. _

############################################**(Koenma's Office)**

"What's up toddler?" Ren wondered as the team walked in. She dediced to come along since she had nothing better to do.

"What are you doing here?" The prince then remembered that Ren needed the tracking device removed. An orge removed it quickly.

"You had something for us to do?" Kurama put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. There is a problem that needs addressing at a party that happens every year in the demon world that uses captured human world female teens as entertainment for the guests. I need you girls to go there under cover and don't worry boys you're going too to keep an eye on them incase things get messy." Koenma stated as Hiei growled darkly at the thought of his mate being bait for a demon world crime lord.

"Girls being who?" Yusuke wondered.

"Amaya, Botan, and Ren." Koenma listed the girls.

"ME?" Ren pointed to herself, "I'm not part of the team."

"I figured since you know your way around that area you could help the team this one time."

"What area is that?" Kuwabara sat on the edge of Koenma's desk.

"Thieves' Haven."

"WHAT?" The four demons gasped loudly.

"You're sending us to Thieves' Haven?" Amaya wondered, "Why, so you can know the location and bust everybody there?"

"No on the contrary I don't give a hang about the location; I just want those human girls rescued."

"Okay, so Thieves' Haven is where all the badass' hang out?" Yusuke leaned against the wall.

"Pretty much. I've been there a few times when I was younger." Hiei stated.

"Me too; when I was still Yoko." Kurama pulled his fiery-red hair back into a high ponytail.

"I've been there when I was running from the law a few years back." Ren stated easily.

"So all of you are familiar with that area; that's good now we don't have to guess our way around the city." Botan grinned.

"They might have changed it since we've been there Boobtan." Ren said insulting Botan as she crossed her arms.

"Well good luck anyways and girls be careful." Koenma warned the girls.

"We will, besides we have the guys as long as they're not staring at the girls they won't have anything to worry about." Amaya announced looking at Hiei.

Hiei chuckled, "That really hurt you know."

"Good I meant for it to."

#############################**(At Thieves' Haven Party)**

Thieves' Haven wasn't as different as the former thieves thought it would be. They found the place with directions given to them by a friendly shop keeper. After the boys pertended to be slaves traders and handed the girls to the guards, and showed their false passes the detectives entered the party.

"Are you sure they'll be alright guys?" Kuwabara pushed himself through the crowd after the others.

"Yes, after all we would know if something went wrong because Amaya would have blown off a couple of heads." Hiei grinned at his mate's uneven temper tantrums.

"Yeah she would have wouldn't she?" Kurama laughed at the truth about their only female teammate.

"I love it when Amaya does that, it's so funny." Yusuke sat down at a random table. The boys sat down as some girls began to walk around nervously.

Kurama flagged one over to the table who had short black hair and green eyes. she looked at him afraid, "It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said gently. She walked over to them. "What's your name?"

"L-Lia." She whispered shyly.

"Okay Lia how many girls are here do you think?"

"Uh I guess about ten including me, why?"

"We're here to help you, but you can't make it obvious okay? Just play along like nothing's going on understand?"

"Okay, what's your names?"

"Kurama."

"Yusuke."

"Kuwabara."

"Hiei."

Kurama spoke again, "Just keep calm and do what your told alright?"

"Okay thank you." Lia smiled.

"Your welcome." Lia ran off to the back.

"Hey cutie you lookin' for a good time?" A female voice asked as a pair arms came around Hiei from behind, a pair of hands rested on Hiei's chest. He was about to say something when Yusuke made a cutting motion with his hand across his throat telling Hiei not say anything. Kurama and Kuwabara shook their heads and mouthed "no."

But as usual Hiei didn't listen, "How about you go find a good time in hell whore?" He hissed. Kurama, Yusuke, and kuwabara sighed. Yusuke let his head shake and let his face fall into his palm while he muttered that Hiei was so dead.

The boys heard a heel stomp, A mouth spoke against Hiei's ear that made him freeze with fear as the voice spoke again and he recognized it, "You want to try that again?" He heard a gun cock. Hiei turned his head to look up behind him slowly. It was Amaya in a stripper outfit with Botan and Ren right behind in similar outfits. "Uh... I love you?" Hiei asked nervously. It wasn't normal for Hiei to be afraid but knowing the way Amaya was he had every right to be afraid.

Amaya put up her gun away and muttered unamused, "Yeah that's what I thought you said." Amaya sat in Hiei's lap. Hiei let a sigh of relief escape from his lips.

"That ougtha teach you to watch your mouth Shiei." Ren was laughing so hard that she had to support herself on Botan's shoulder who was laughing just as hard.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed across the room, "Hey you three you're up!" He pointed a sausage finger at the girls. Hiei snarled deep within his throat, he wraped an arm around Amaya's waist possessively; his instincts were taking over. The guy that had called the girls backed up a little bit.

"Easy babe." Amaya chuckled as she whispered in Hiei's ear, "Remember the mission." Amaya walked to the stage with Botan and Ren right behind her.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to kick it human world style with you guys." Amaya said into the microphone. "Hit it!"

"Whatcha gonna do (with your second chance)" by Nobody's Angel began to play. **(yeah I know a old school song but still a good song so don't diss it.)**

"Oh my God, they would pick that song." Yusuke laughed and leaned back into his seat.

Amaya started the first verse, "You let me think that I knew you.

You let think me I was right.

I only saw what you wanted me to.

You caught me in your web of lies." Amaya thought that every bit of that applied to her and Hiei.

Botan sang softly but strongly, "And now you tell me that's gonna be different.

And just how much you've changed." For some reason Botan couldn't stop making eye contact with Kurama.

The girls sang the chorus as if they were sirens themselves, " Whatcha gonna do, with your second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind.

Whatcha gonna do, with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right this time?"

Botan kept her voice even, "I'm warin', I'm watchin' you."

Amaya and Ren sang in the background, "Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?"

"I'm warin', I'm watchin' you." Botan repeated.

The two female demons sang with a smile, "Whatcha gonna do?"

Ren began her verse with confidence, " It's so easy to say yeah."

Amaya and Botan repeated, "Say yeah."

Ren continued, "For a while you can put on a show.

If what your sayin' is more than words.

Then time will tell me so." Amaya and Botan sang the last two lines along with Ren.

Amaya walked forward, "More than willing to let you show me.

That you've turned it all around."

They repeated the chorus while they began to have fun rockin' out, "Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind.

Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right this time?"

Botan smiled brightly when she saw Kurama looking at her with amazement, "I'm warin', I'm watchin' you."

Ren and Amaya placed elbows on either of Botan's shoulders, "Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?"

Botan repeated her line while blushing at the fact that her crush was watching her so closely, "I'm warin', I'm watchin' you."

The other two girls repeated their line again, "Whatcha gonna do?"

Then the music slowed down with a shimering sound in the background, the girls sang together, "I...I...I want to believe.

I want to believe.

You're shooting straight with me." The girls aimed their pointer fingers at the boys like Yusuke does with his spirit gun and pretended to fire them. "Tell me what's it gonna be?

Tell me what's it gonna be?" The music sped up again.

Hiei loved seeing Amaya move with so much energy, "Baby, baby, yeah...wha hoah oh."

The music played without the girls singing for a minute or two, but not without them dancing, then Amaya broke in doing a special front flip and landed on the stage floor in front of demons that were watching, "Okay here's your second chance." But she kept her eyes on Hiei, she winked at him and smiled when he smiled back seductively. The music made a rewind noise before the girls started singing again.

The girls were enjoying themselves despite the fact they were so undecently dressed. The music got louder, faster, "Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind.

Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right...?

Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

What I wouldn't give to read your mind.

Whatcha gonna do with your second chance?

Will you throw it away or get it right..." Ren and Botan stopped.

Amaya finished it up with a sexy grin as the music stopped but kept going, "...This time?"

The crowd was stunned at first than it erupted in applause, cheers, and wolf whistles. The boys clapped amazed at the girls' performance.

"They're good. They're really good." Yusuke and Kuwabara stated in unison as the girls bowed.

"That was indeed impressive... eh Hiei?" Kurama grinned at his best friend who was still staring at his mate on stage. The younger detectives giggled under their breaths and smirked at the fire demon's face.

"...Yeah..." He said still gawking at Amaya, who giggled, but of course it was inaudible to the guys, at his face. After the girls got off the stage and went to go sit with the boys a few girls sang after them, but they were nervous and that effected their performance. Then it was the girls turn again.

"Hey guys when we start singing we're gonna make a move, we're gonna take care of these buzzos and you get the girls outta here." Amaya called the shoots.

The boys agreed to the terms, "You got it." Yusuke gave a goofy grin that made Hiei mutter; "Baka Detective" under his breath.

#####################################**(The Girls backstage)**

"You girls ready?" Ren wondered as she finished putting on her clothes. The other two girls got dressed in their clothes they were told to dress out of, that they wore to the party. Amaya and Botan nodded with mischievous smirks. "Alright then let's blow some minds."

The girls walked on to the stage as "Supersonic" by Family Force 5 came on the speakers. **(I'm too lazy to put more lyrics in this chapter so ya'll are just gonna have to utube the song. The best version of this song is the one that starts with the dancing chicken and yes i'm serious about the chicken.)**

As the girls sang the first verse the boys watched for the single. As Botan finished the first verse and the girls started to sing the chorus Amaya lied flat on her back on the stage and shot the guy that was in front of her upside down. The guy's head blew apart, blood and brain matter went all over the two guys on either side of him, but amazingly missed Amaya.

Yusuke sighed and half-assed grinned, "Shoulda known she was gonna shoot somebody."

Kuwabara agreed and got the same grin, "Yeah we really need to take that gun from her."

Kurama chuckled. Hiei stated grinning as the boys made their move, "Do it and die oaf."

Ren used her sword made of shadows and took out a handful of lords. Amaya used her well known Burning Rei Forlorn Chain to burn at least twenty demons to ash and of course used her heavily favored gun. Botan wacked a few with her oar until they bled. The guys found Lia and the rest of the girls and lead them out of the club and into the portal that led back to the spirit world. Once the girls were finished in the club they went through the portal themselves. Koenma had the orges earse the human girls' memories of the event but not before Lia kissed Kurama full on the mouth as thanks for saving her and the others. Amaya, Ren, and Botan had to admit that it was fun singing on stage and of course... bashing a few heads.

**To Be Continued...**

**[1] Ren is an entry that was sent in by YuYuInuWolf. So part of the credit for this character goes to her.**

**And if you don't know wat im talking about when i say entry then check out my bio.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	27. ACWDABIF

**lol i had fun with the last chapter; i've been wanting to do a lyrics chpy. =)**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch26: A cornered wolf doesn't always bare its fangs

It was odd. Hiei noticed that Amaya had been eating more than usual and was having weird food cravings like lamb, deer. How she could like deer meat was beyond him, but the guys still got what she asked for. When he asked her why she wanted all this stuff she just said that she was just in the mood for it. And her unusual sleeping times annoyed him. He admitted he wanted to fuck her a few times, but some of the reason it pissed him off was that she slept half the day, when he wanted to talk to her she was passed out on the couch, in her bed, or even in his bed. Kurama told him was just probably from stress from all the missions they been having lately. But whatever the kitsune tried to tell him what it was it still bothered him.

One Saturday morning the prince of the Spirit World asked to see them.

##############################**(In the gate of judgement)**

"Okay team. I really think that this mission will grab your attentions." Koenma sounded sure of himself.

"And how is it gonna do that toddler?" Yusuke wondered yawning. Koenma had called them at three o'clock in the morning. The team was drowsy and/or half asleep or just plain asleep. Amaya was barely awake with her head resting on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei couldn't help but notice that her energy levels were low, they weren't at their normal level.

"It will because it has something to do with... White Fang." Koenma grinned with victory when the team jolted awake.

"White Fang? I thought we were rid of that chick." Kuwabara was wide eyed.

"No, it seems that she's not through with whatever she's planning. Late last night she released the Tetsuagia on a village of mercenaries."

"So she finally decided to use the sword did she?" Hiei said.

"Yes, and I have decided considering the crimes that she has comitted that are against Spirit World law more than once she must be wiped out."

"Y-You want us... to...kill...her? Amaya stuttered Ren and her looked at each other.

"No problem; I'll be more than happy to kill that bitch." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, look out White Fang 'cause here we come!" Kuwabara threw a fist towards the ceiling.

"Well, I guess it's right that she deserves death after all the people she's killed." Kurama stated in his seat.

"Yeah she doesn't deserve to walk away with her life after all the heartless things she's done." Botan crossed her arms. Amaya and Ren were silent. Amaya began to lose the color in her face.

"Hey... Amaya are you okay?" Yusuke wondered. Hiei looked at his mate to see that she had grown pale.

"Y-Yeah I guess some of that deer meat I ate went bad I-I'll be right back." Amaya left the room and went to the restroom.

"Man I hope she's gonna be alright." Kuwabara watched the onna leave in a sprint.

#####################################**(Amaya's POV in the restroom)**

I kept throwing up in the toilet in front of me over and over. Something didn't feel right. I placed a hand over my womb area where there was supposed to be a second aura; I felt nothing.

I heard the door open, I looked to see Ren walk in.

#################################**(End of Amaya's POV)**

Ren walked into the restroom to see Amaya near a toilet with a pale complexion. Sweat running down her face.

"Amaya are you okay?" Ren wondered as she sat across from her friend on the tiled floor. Suddenly tears began to stream down Amaya's face. Ren looked at Amaya confused, "What is it Amaya?" Ren ran a hand through her friend's hair.

Ren's eyes grew wide as she gasped at the words that came out of Amaya's mouth, "R-Ren, I... I think... I think I just lost the baby."

######################################**(With the others; one hour later)**

"What the heck are they doing in there, putting on make up?" Yusuke threw a bouncy ball in the air, caught it, and repeated.

"I doubt it, Amaya doesn't wear make up Detective." Hiei said, he was wondering what was with that look that was on Amaya's face when she ran out of the room.

Ren came back in the room, "Kurama can I talk to you?"

"Y-Yes." Kurama got up, followed Ren out of the room, and followed her to the door of the restroom. "What's wrong, is Amaya alright?"

"You heard us in the mall didn't you?" Ren looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes. What's this about Ren?" Kurama had a light bulb go off in his head, "Does this have something to do with the child?"

"Yeah." Ren said flatly.

"No...she..." Kurama figured it out.

"Yes, she miscarried Hiei's child." Ren lead Kurama in the room. Kurama saw Amaya on the floor by the sink with her legs brought to her chest which were held there by her arms around them, with her face buried into her knees. She didn't so much as flinch when Ren and Kurama entered the restroom.

"A-Amaya?" Kurama softly from the door. Amaya looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. There was a gold locket on a gold chain that was decorated with tribal markings that formed a carved picture of a wolf howling at a courter moon hanging around her neck. Kurama gasped, walked to her, kneeled before her, "Cub..." He was right about Amaya; she is the cub that he raised as Yoko Kurama.

Amaya looked at him torn, with tears streaming, her voice broken, "Yoko-sama..." She threw herself into her former master's arms. Kurama wrapped his arms around the onna and allowed her sob into his chest. Ren sat down close to the two and ran a hand soothingly through the crying girl's hair.

"You know we're gonna have to remove it." Kurama...Yoko felt Amaya's arms tighten around him. "I'm sorry Cub, I'm so sorry."

"Don't tell him." She said into his chest with her voice muffled.

"I won't, but I do have to remove the child Amaya."

Amaya pulled away from him, "Okay..."

"I'll be right back, Ren you keep her calm." Kurama left the room after Ren took her friend into her embrace.

##########################################**(Two Hours Later)**

Kurama came back to the office with Ren behind him.

Hiei was the first to ask about Amaya, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah guys don't keep us in suspense." Yusuke added standing up.

"Amaya has food poisoning. She won't be able to accompany us on the assignment." Kurama lied successfully.

"That sucks." Kuwabara sighed.

"I'm going to stay at the compound with her to make sure she gets some rest." Ren stated.

"Very well then, it looks like you boys and Botan have to handle this yourselves without her." Koenma leaned back into his chair.

#########################################**(In Amaya's room at Genkai's Compound)**

"They left already?" Amaya breathed tiredly.

"Yeah." Ren patted Amaya's face with a cold wet cloth.

"Okay then." Amaya slowly sat up as her head throbbed.

"Amaya you can't go in your codition." Ren protested as she tired to make the sick onna lie back down.

"I got to Ren." With that Amaya and her weapons were gone.

"Be careful." Ren said softly as she closed the window that Amaya left through.

#######################################**(With The Boys)**

"So we're back in Thieves' Haven, huh?" Botan stopped and looked around until Kurama told her not to fall behind. Just then a large white wolf ran across the street a little ways ahead of the team.

"THERE!" Yusuke shouted and took off after the wolf with the others right on his heels. They rounded a corner to see that White Fang had no where to go; it was a dead end. "End of the line cur." Yusuke aimed his spirit gun.

"Leave me alone detective I'm not in the mood." White Fang stated emotionless.

"Well too bad, you're coming with us." Kuwabara formed his spirit sword.

"Too bad for you I'm not." Suddenly a cat meowed angerily from behind the the group and knocked over a trash can as it jumped to the street floor. The detectives watched the cat and turned around to see that White Fang got away.

"She wasn't in her usual mood was she?" Hiei thought that to be kind of odd.

"Yes, it seems that a cornered wolf doesn't always bare its fangs." Kurama put away his rose whip.

Botan got off of her oar and made it vanish, "I guess so, but why?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Review!**


	28. The Greater Sin

**Opposites Attract  
**Ch27: The Greater Sin

**Amaya's POV**

He broke his promise. I deserved it; I deserve all of this, I deserve to be punished. To hear, to feel his claws graze harshly against his mark on my neck tore me apart. He listened to Jeiryo's I lay here in this cold stone cell beaten, broken, violated, burned, bleeding, dirt is beginning to cake around my wounds, infecting them. I can barely breath, barely see. I want to cry out for him, but I know he won't hear me. "H-H-Hiei." I struggle to get his name out of my drink denied throat. I want to see him so bad, I want him to hold me in his tender embrace and whisper in my ear and tell me everything's going to be alright.

It hurts to move. I'm so tired. My bloody hands are clasped in shackles, usually I could break them off, but now I just don't care and I'm too weak and tired to try. I look around the cell with hardly any eyesight and a black eye. Red tears run down my cheeks, they prove that I'm innocent, but Hiei will never see them, my friends will never see them. I try to curl up in a ball, "Aaah." But even that's too painful to try. "H-Hiei." I call to my fire demon telepathically but he doesn't answer me. I told myself when Jeiryo brought me here that I wouldn't cry, but now… I let the tears flow; I don't care anymore, I just want to die, but the worst part of that is I can't.

**Team Urameshi's POV**

A week has passed since Jeiryo took Amaya and the team has barely said her name at all. The guilt was killing them. Yusuke missed his 'sister'. Botan missed making fun of the boys with her best friend. Kuwabara just missed Amaya in general. Kurama felt guilty for giving Jeiryo the cub his other self raised and lost his body trying to protect her from the very demon they handed her over to. And Hiei… felt torn; he could feel that void that had been on his heart for years suddenly reopen and Amaya wasn't there to seal it back up. His head told him that Amaya deserved what was coming to her, but Hiei's heart kept telling him to go after her, rescue her from her murderer. Hiei had a sickening feeling in his abdomen that was driving him crazy; the guilt that he was feeling was something he couldn't ignore.

Suddenly Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and Ren came busting through the front door of Kurama's house, "How could ya'll do that to her?" Shizuru raved; she looked at Hiei, walked over, jerked him up off the couch by the collar, and stared him in the eye furiously.

"Onna…" Hiei warned.

"Shizuru let Hiei go." Kurama said.

Shizuru ignored the red head, "How could you just let that monster take her?"

"Shizuru…" Kuwabara started as he walked up to his big sister.

"Shut it Kazuma, I'm workin'." Shizuru snarled. Kuwabara backed up with his hands up in defeat.

"She's your teammate," Shizuru released Hiei and turned her rage on all the team, "You're supposed to protect her, not sacrifice her life just because you're angry with her. She trusted you guys… "

"We trusted her…" Yusuke butted in.

But Shizuru kept going like she didn't even hear Yusuke, "She trusted you to accept her for what she is and who she is and what do you all do? You turn your back on her."

"How could you guys do something so heartless?" Keiko asked.

"Shizuru, she lied to us. She pretended to be something she's not." Kurama stated.

"But what's the greater sin Red**[1]**, Lying or betrayal?" Shizuru demanded. Kurama didn't answer because he knew Shizuru was right; he was the one, along with his teammates, who committed an unforgivable sin against the very reason that they were alive, the very reason that they made it out of that fight alive.

"And you…" Ren turned her attention to Hiei, "Hiei she loves you, and she just wanted someone to love her. She told me that everyone's pushed her away because of what she is and because they're afraid of her except you and all of us."

"…" The team was speechless.

Suddenly Amaya jolted awake with a scream in a cold sweat, panting. She found herself in Hiei's room, bed. Amaya looked around then froze when she saw a figure in the darkness coming towards her, Amaya screamed again, turned, closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. A pair of strong arms brought her close to a toned body, a voice spoke soothingly, softly, gently against her ear, "Shhhh, it's alright, it's ok. Shhh." It was Hiei. Amaya trembled in his arms, she let out a shuddering breath, "Shhhh."

Amaya turned around in the hug and wraped her arms Hiei's shirtless**(srry couldn't help myself) **torso, and cried into the crock of his neck, "I'm sorry."

Hiei didn't understand why she was apologizing, "A-Amaya it's okay; you didn't do anything wrong." He brought Amaya closer.

"I'm sorry." Amaya repeated. The door to the room opened, the light from the hallway shone into the room, it was the others.

"Hey, what's going down in here?" Yusuke yawned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah ya'll everything okay? We thought we heard someone scream." Keiko stated with Puu in her arms stil asleep. **(how i could forget Puu?)**

"Amaya had a nightmare." Hiei stated as he rocked back and forth in order to soothe the shaking onna in his arms.

"Oh." Yusuke and Keiko said in unison.

"Let's go we need to go see Koenma." Botan ran to her room to go get dressed.

"W-Why?" Amaya wiped away her tears as she and Hiei walked to their friends.

"Fox-Boy's got something to tell the toddler and he says it can't wait." Shizuru huffed on her cancer stick.

The team groaned but they got ready anyway, "Right."

**To Be Continued...**

**[1] Shizuru's personal nickname for Kurama**

**For all u OA luvers, make sure u read the next chpy and don't get pissed at hiei... it gets better i promise! Review!**


	29. The power of an eclipse

**Opposites Attract  
**Ch28: The power of an Eclipse

"Remind me again why we're going to the toddler's office again." Yusuke said. The team was following Kurama down a hallway that leads to Koenma's office.

"I just remembered something about Lycans and I believe that Koenma might want to hear it." The red headed kitsune said. Amaya couldn't help but wonder if Yoko had actually had a run in with Lycans when he was still fully demon.

"And what's that kitsune?" Hiei asked as Yusuke pushed open the door to their destination.

"You'll know soon enough Hiei." Kurama simply said as the team entered the study.

"Hey guys." Koenma greeted the detectives.

"Kurama wanted to tell you something." Kuwabara stated before the prince could ask why they came.

"…" Koenma looked at the now human fox demon.

"I remembered a fact that was giving to me in the demon when I was still Yoko." Kurama saw Amaya flinch slightly.

"And that would be?" Koenma asked.

"Lycans lose their power every five years when there is an eclipse in the demon world. So I was thinking if we could have permission to go the demon world we could capture White Fang while she completely powerless and defenseless." The fox answered.

"Say what?" Botan gasped.

"You're sure about this information Kurama?" The prince inquired.

"Of course."

"Very well then go. I want her brought back either alive or dead, I don't care which." Koenma granted passage to the team. He opened a portal for the team.

"Okay you got it." Yusuke jumped through the void in the floor.

#############################################**(In the Demon World)**

"Ooookay…" Yusuke sighed, "…So does anyone want to take a stab and guess where in the hell she's at?" Yusuke asked.

"The forest, I mean after all she's a wolf." Kuwabara stated. The others knew Kuwabara had a point there so they went to the forest.

##############################################**(In the forest of Demon World)**

A rustle sounded to Amaya's right, but no one noticed it but her. Amaya looked at the sky to see the moon becoming close to the sun. The rustle sounded again.

"What was that?" Kurama wondered as he pulled out his whip.

"Come out demon, we know you're there." Yusuke announced as he and the others drew out their weapons. A flash of color appeared before the team, it was a whole pack of leopard demons.

"Ah, it looks like dinner has finally arrived." One of the cats hissed and ordered an attack. Once the leader got close to the guys a huge figure came crashing down to the earth with leopard flying into two other leopard demons. The guys couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Yusuke was stunned, "White Fang!"

Kuwabara made his sword vanish, "Why is she fighting 'em shouldn't she be fightin' us?"

Kurama was just as baffled, "Yes, that is strange. But don't bother her once the moon is in place we can take her before she runs."

"Right." The other two boys agreed.

Hiei couldn't say anything.

The leopards that weren't occupied with White Fang attacked the boys. The boys accepted the challenge. Hearing White Fang snarl, and seeing her kill without mercy somewhat reminded the boys of Amaya.

There was only three leopards, they were aiming their attack at Hiei. "Hiei!" The boys yelled. But before the leopards could reach him White Fang tackled them to the ground. There was yelping, snarling, growling, snapping of bones, flesh tearing. Hearing the flesh tear made Yusuke and Kuwabara shudder. There was dust and mist that obscured the boys' vision of the scene. Suddenly it got dark; the eclipse was complete.

"Now we make our move." Kurama stated drawing his weapon.

Hiei released his Jagan, prepared himself for anything, "Right."

"Alrighty let's get her guys." Kuwabara was excited for this fight to begin.

Yusuke called the wolf's attention, "Hey yo, White Fang!" But when the leopard demon blood drenched wolf turned around the boys dropped the weapons they were holding in complete udder shock.

"Yeah Yusuke?" There was White Fang lost of all her powers in her defensless form; Amaya.

"Amaya please tell us that this is a joke, it's a joke right?" Yusuke wondered, despite the fact that his temper was rising.

"No Yusuke it's not." Amaya stated leaning against the tree crossing her arms over her bloody shirt.

Hiei grew angry beyond his control, he walked up to Amaya and slapped her hard across the face. The boys were shocked, so was Amaya, "How could you lie to me, you bitch?" Hiei asked angrily.

Amaya shook with fear, "Hiei, I'm sorry...I.." Amaya stuttered.

Hiei narrowed his eyes making Amaya flinch, "OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT IF YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Amaya got a little spit back in her mouth, "Don't yell at me!"

Hiei got closer to her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." He hissed.

"..." Amaya couldn't say anything, her heart was breaking.

"Enough Hiei." Kurama tied Amaya's wrists together with a rope that they could hold onto and pull her along with. "When we get back you're going to tell us the truth, all of it." There was anger in his eyes that reminded Amaya of Yoko. The boys turned their backs to Amaya, ready to start walking.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything..." Amaya ripped her wrist free from the rope, "...Right now." Amaya held out a hand that made the boys freeze in their tracks, she opened her mind to them showed them every memory, not holding anything back. She showed them when her pack was slaughtered right in front of her as a child on the day of the eclipse, when she was captured by slave traders, when Yoko and Kuronue took her in, when she sold her heart to Jeiryo to get a potion that would save Yoko from a disease that would've killed him if she hadn't, when she learned how to control water and the rose whip, when Yoko and Kuronue died trying to protect her, when she became known as White Fang, when she met Ren and Botan, when she stole back her father's sword and her mother's Dragon's tear, when she punished all the villages that took part in her pack's death, when she met the guys, when she controled oil and shaped it as body at the warehouse, when she rescued Hiei from drowning, when she saved Yukina from the demons in the compound's forest, when she warned Jeiryo to leave Hiei alone, when she pulled the team's butts out of the fire as White Fang, when she told Jeiryo she would protect her mate and family with her very life, when she and Hiei got together, when they arrested Ren with White Fang's help, when she and Hiei mated, when she became pregnant with Hiei's child, when she lost the baby, when Kurama found out she was the wolf cub he raised, when the guys caught her in Thieves' Haven, when she had the nightmare that morning, when she fought the leopards just a minute ago.

Amaya couldn't take it anymore; she collapsed to her knees, tears were gushing out of her eyes, a hand was over her mouth to restrain it from making any noise. In order for the boy to see her memories she had to replay them in her mind. The guilt for not telling the guys the truth, the pain of losing her pack, her masters, her baby, and now her brothers and mate, the hate towards Jeiryo and the others that killed her pack and her masters was too much for her to take. She let the boys go. They were frozen by what they had just seen; Amaya's entire life.

The others turned to look at Amaya on the ground. Hiei was broken, "What have I done?" Amaya let out a painful wail. The guys stared at her, she lied to them to protect them and they repaid her with anger and threats to kill her. Hiei dropped to his knees in front of Amaya, who was gripping her jeans in a effort to calm herself, but it failed. Hiei reached out with a shaking hand to touch Amaya's cheek, Amaya flinched, she was expecting another slap. Hiei raised her head by the chin with a balled fist to reveal her crying tears of blood; tears of innocence. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." Amaya sobbed.

Hiei placed his thumb to her mouth to silence her. "Shhhh, you've done nothing wrong and these tears prove it. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Amaya threw herself into her mate's arms, he held her tightly as she sobbed in Hiei's chest. The other three boys stood silent and watched, replaying Amaya's memories in their minds. Hiei pulled back to look at Amaya, "Our baby..." Hiei was going to be a father and he never knew it and he lost his child in a split second.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't bare you a child." Amaya was so shaken up her words were slurred with sobs.

"There will be others Amaya, that I promise you." Hiei brought Amaya back into his embrace. Amaya looked at the others and held out a hand for them to come to her, the guys obeyed and turned the mate hug into a group hug. For once Hiei didn't complain. Once Amaya calmed down they got up and was about to go back through the portal until Amaya pushed the guys out of the way and took a blow from high above the trees, "AMAYA!" The guys yelled from the spot they landed. Even with her demonic power gone Amaya still had abnormal strenght; she sent them flying almost half of a mile away from her. It was Jeiryo who had attacked them.

"Jeiryo you bastard!" Kuwabara insulted as he and the others got to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke demanded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that this doesn't concern any of you cockroaches?" Jeiryo groaned as he landed on the ground.

"And how many times do we have to tell you we don't let a challenge go unanswered?" Kurama drew his whip.

"Hn." Hiei was pissed off now.

"Back off you guys. HE'S MINE!" Amaya charged Jeiryo, she drew a sword from her back, "WIND SCAR!" A huge wave of energy came off of the sword in a huge gust of wind that hit the target head on.

"All right Amaya!" Yusuke cheered.

"Well I guess that's a nice change from her gun." Kuwabara said, suddenly a bullet went whistling past the two boys, "Hey watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"I was watching." Amaya grinned then grew serious again as she addressed Jeiryo, "You took everything thing away from me before but not this time you son of a BITCH!" Amaya charged again did a front flip and transformed into her ultimate form; her wolf form. The boys saw that the eclipse was over and they didn't even notice. Amaya snarled darkly, she latched on to Jeiryo bit at him, scratched at him, but he threw her off. Amaya did a back flip and resorted back into her demon form as she landed in a crouch.

"She hasn't been telling you the truth detectives..." Jeiryo started but was cut off by Yusuke.

Yusuke stated, "Nice true dude, but that's not gonna work, see we already know the truth; all of it. Even though we could've done without seeing her and Hiei getting busy!" Yusuke directed the last of the statement at Amaya.

Amaya just gave a short laugh, "You guys said everything."

"No we didn't Kurama did."

"Oh suck it up would ya?" Amaya rolled her eyes.

Kurama added, "You're not going to fool us; Amaya has showed us everything. And we forgive her."

"That's right you lowlife you're not going to get us to betray her." Hiei looked Amaya who smiled at him with thanks.

"Oh you will, some how some way you will." Jeiryo sneered then disappeared.

"Damn it!" Amaya cursed as she got to her feet.

Yusuke patted her on the shoulder,"Don't worry he might've gotten away this time Amaya, but he won't get away at the Dark Tournament."

**To be Continued...**

**Review!**


	30. Twenty Questions and a Birthday

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch29: Twenty Questions and a Birthday

The team reentered the portal and returned to Koenma's office, who, which of course, was more than ready to give them hell, "I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I WANTED HER DEAD!" Amaya was becoming embarrassed so Hiei got in front of her, blocking the prince's view of her. Amaya grasped the back of Hiei's shirt, layed her face on the back of her fists and softly, silently cried.

Yusuke groaned at the prince's spoiled attitude, "We heard that part, but it so happens, according to Kurama and Amaya, that the things she did by Lycan law and some by Spirit world law is totally legal."

"WHAT?" Koenma yelled which made some of the orges, that were in the room, jump with surprise and drop their papers, "PICK THOSE UP YOU BAKAS!" Koenma ordered.

Kurama confirmed the truth of Yusuke's statement, "It's true Koenma; for a Lycan to avenge the death of their pack is considered the most honorable act that a Lycan can commit and to take back what has been taken that rightfully belongs to them is legal by Lycan law as well as Spirit World law."

"So neither you or us can kill her because she hasn't done anything wrong." Kuwabara thought for a minute then added, "Plus there's the fact that Hiei would kill you and us if we did."

"For a baka he's correct." Hiei could feel the back of his shirt becoming wet. He sent a telepathic message to Amaya, "Hey it's okay, there's nothing to be ashamed of." He said gently.

"Just make him shut up, please." Amaya aquirred.

"Seeing how you all are right fine. Amaya, White Fang, is no longer on the Spirit World's wanted list." Koenma was looking at a huge book of all the rules in the Spirit World and all the rules of every race, and species of the Demon World.

Yusuke suddenly came up with an idea, "Hey Amaya do you mind if we play twenty questions to clear some things up?"

Amaya come out from behind Hiei and wiped her eyes, "No shoot." She and the other found a seat.

Kuwabara started, "Okay, first question, did Botan and Ren know?" Ren gave Kuwabara a look that told him she didn't appreciate being in the spot light. So did Botan.

Amaya relaxed, "Ren yes, Botan no."

Yusuke spoke up from a random rolling computer chair, "Second question, the blood on the crate in the warehouse?"

Amaya chuckled, "It wasn't blood it was Halloween hair dye."

Yusuke grinned, "Oh you're good." Amaya gave him a thumbs up. Yusuke took the third one, "Third question, was it you or a clone in your hummer when I backed it up into crate and left that freakin' huge scratch at the warehouse?"

"Me... you did what?" Amaya caught herself and asked her own question.

Yusuke broke eye contact nervously, "Nuthin'."

Botan broke in before Amaya had the time to shoot Yusuke, "Okay moving on, fourth question, was it Hiei you planned on using the Dragon's Tear to control?"

Amaya saw Hiei look at her, "No Jeiryo, he's the master of the Snake Dragon Of Unity."

Botan was baffled, "Oh."

Hiei decided to play, "Fifth question, why were you so focused on the kitsune remembering that you are the cub he raised?"

Amaya sighed, "Because I thought if anyone could help me, if anyone could understand it would be Yoko-sama, but he hasn't said a word to me; only Kurama."

Kurama spoke his question, "Sixth question, How did you learn Dragon's Soul? That's Kuronue's move."

Amaya grinned at the memory of her other master, "He didn't teach it to me if that what's you're wondering. I just saw him use it once and later found out how he did it and used it a few times after that."

Koenma spoke, "Question number seven, did you ever plan on using your father's sword against us?"

Amaya chuckled a little despite herself, "Before I really got to know you guys, before I figured ou that Kurama is Yoko-sama, and before me and Hiei got together yeah."

Shizuru exhaled cigarette smoke, "My turn, question eight, how did you get the name White Fang?"

Amaya lowered her eyes, "Whie fur is considered an omen of ill fate among my people and a fang of a wolf is known as the instrument of death and destruction, so put two and two together you get White Fang."

Yusuke another question, "Me again, question nine, when you showed us your memories how did you get us to freeze in our tracks like that?"

Amaya thought that would be obvious but apparentally not, "Well you know I can control water right, so any liquid that contains even the smallest amount of water I can control it."

"Sweet."

Ren laughed, "Show them Amaya."

Amaya grinned evilly, "Okay." Amaya raised a hand that shook slightly.

Yusuke rose from his seat and moved along with Amaya's hand, "Okay question ten, ... WHAT THE FUCK?"

Amaya laughed, "You wanted to know right? Well I'm showing you; I'm making you move without touching you by controling your blood." Amaya made Yusuke walk all the way to where she was sitting then she punched Yusuke in the jaw making him fall to the floor in pain, "That's for scratching up my Hummer you spaz."

Yusuke got up and got in Amaya's face, "It's not like I did it on purpose." He said as he rubbed his now sore jawbone.

"It wouldn't have happened IF YOU WEREN'T IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hiei chuckled in the seat beside Amaya.

Yusuke was still in Amaya's face, "I wouldn't have to get in the driver's seat if SOMEBODY WASN'T KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUSS!" Amaya got fed up with arguing so with a fist she made Yusuke fall face to the hard tiled floor. **(think when Inuyasha falls when Kagome tells him to set. lol)**

Kurama thought over what Yusuke just said, "Question eleven, if the White Fang at the warehouse was just oil then how did you make yourself unconsciouss?"

Amaya moved closer to Hiei, who wraped a arm around her waist, "I forced blood out of my veins and through my skin like it was a huge cut to make the attack look convincing and I just passed out from the blood lose."

Kuwabara took another turn, "Question twelve, what was that cool attack from that sword you used on Jeiryo?"

"It was the Wind Scar; one of the attacks of the Tetsuagia."

Hiei was amazed, "Question thirteen, that was really the Tetsuagia that your father forged from one of his own fangs?"

Amaya forgot that Hiei was so into swords, she rubbed his tear gem that he gave to her when they mated between her fingers lazily, "Yep."

Kurama thought of another one, "Question fourteen, you have been to Thieves' Haven haven't you?"

Amaya laughed, "Yeah, you and Kuronue used to take me there all the time when I was little, don't you remember?"

Kurama thought for a minute, "Oh yeah we did didn't we?"

"Yep." The group was handed drinks by George.

Keiko had a question, "Question fifteen, Amaya what's this Jeiryo guy's deal with you?"

Amaya's face grew dark, she snarled lowly deep within her throat, she couldn't help but show her teeth a little, Amaya squeezed the glass in her hand so hard that shattered to pieces, the soda went on the floor in a puddle, "That son of a bitch proposed to my mother when she was younger but when she turned him down he vowed to get revenge against her, her pack, her mate, and her child. And since I'm the only thing left of her he's set on making my life a living hell. He once said all the pain would stop if I would marry him, but of course after all he did I refused."

Ren didn't think she needed to ask any questions since she knew almost everything about Amaya as White Fang but there was thing she wanted to know, "Question sixteen, Amaya what pack was your pack?"

Amaya shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay, I'm part of the pack that ruled over the western lands of Demon World; the Tokemeis or as demons know them, the wolves of the blacksun."

"..." The demons in the room who knew what Amaya was talking about were stunned.

Hiei couldn't believe that his mate was a member of the strongest demons in the western teritory of the Demon World, "Question seventeen, you really are part of that pack?"

Amaya giggled at the face Hiei made, "Yep and I have the birthmark to prove it." Amaya stood in front of the group and pulled up her hair to show her neck, there in the middle of the back of her neck was a black sun shaped out of tribal markings.

"Yep that proves it." Hiei smirked.

Keiko wanted to know something else, "Question eighteen, since me and shizuru haven't been able to see your demon and wolf forms can we?"

"Yes please show them Amaya." Yukina smiled at the memory of the wolf that saved her.

"Okay." Amaya first shifted to her demon form, her golden amber eyes shone brightly, her ears twitched at the top of her head, her tail swayed back and forth. Then Amaya crouched down on the floor and let out a animalistic snarl and moved to her wolf form. Keiko backed up a litlle then went to pet Amaya on the head, so did Shizuru. Then Amaya shifted back and sat down beside her mate.

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel a wonder nag at his heart strings, "Question nineteen, two questions actually, your father was the leader of the pack right, so wouldn't that make you alpha since your his kid and why are you so attached to that gun?"

Amaya smiled as a vision of her father and mother entered her mind and giggled at why he asked about the gun, "I'm more than that my pack was the number one pack of all the Lycans; I'm actually not just alpha of all the packs but chief. But the thing is the Lycans that are still alive think I'm dead, they think White Fang is just a Lycan from stray pack; a pack that really has no importance or say in the Lycan court, a pack that has been exiled from the Lycan lands. And this gun isn't mine, it's Kuronue's." Amaya showed the team the side of the gun that had Kuronue's name carved in Old English letters. **(yeah I know that the movies never said anything about Kuronue having a gun, but he looks like he would carry one so just go with it.)**

"That's interesting."

Yusuke piped up, "Question twenty, did we all forget we have a birthday to celebrate today?" Yusuke grinned.

"Oh yeah." Amaya grinned too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAMA!" The group shouted happily, of course not including Hiei.

Kurama slightly blushed from the attention,"Thanks guys." The group went to the compound for a party.

####################################**(At the compound)**

"So big seventeen, huh? You're getting old K'rama." Yusuke threw a arm around Kurama's neck and gave him a goofy grin. **(Kurama's probably at least eighteen or nineteen in the series but whatever)**

"Yeah it seems so." Kurama smiled.

Later at the presents time Amaya stood up, "Now there is one memory I didn't show you because you guys wouldn't believe me if I didn't have proof so..." Amaya leaned against the wall beside the kitchen door, "...Happy birthday Kurama. You can come out now." The door opened to reveal a tall man with long blach hair in a high ponytail that was pulled through a hat that was torn open at the top. The brim of the hat hung over his left eye. He had a fighting outfit which had the shirt held together in the fron by strings, it was sleeveless and was torn at were the sleeves were supposed to be connected. Ribbon like strings were wrapped around his arms. A thing of cloth was over his pants that were held there by belts. And around his neck was a pendant with a crimson sapphire set in the middle. A set of beautiful black angel-like wings were folded neatly behind him. His ears were pointed at the top. His eyes were a smoldering indigo. **(I watched the movie were it shows a close shot of his eyes, that was what color they looked like they were.) **

He walked into the room and ruffled Amaya's hair with a hand and smiled at her when she giggled just like she did when she was still a pup, "Yo, what's up Kurama?" He grinned. The others stared at the man silently.

Kurama stood there shell shocked, his eyes wide, "K- Kuronue." Kurama's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out flat on his back on the floor.

The others stared at the kitsune until Yusuke half-assed joked, "You killed him."

The others looked at Amaya, "I ... heh... I pictured that going differently in my head."

Kuronue chuckled, "Apparently Kurama is the only one who isn't aware of that."

Amaya grinned, "I guess so."

**(I guess most of you saw that Kuronue thing coming but oh well. lol)**

**To Be Continued...**

**Review!**


	31. That's what a beer can do to you

**Lol I did this chapter just for fun. So I hope u enjoy it!**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch30: That's what a beer can do to you

The team and their friends sat around the couch where Kurama layed. He had been out for two hours. "Well so much for that surprise, eh Amaya?" Kuronue teased Amaya who was sitting in Hiei's lap.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I planned on him fainting." Amaya looked at the red head on the couch.

"I didn't even know that Kurama was a fainter." Kuronue grinned.

"Neither did I." Amaya laughed.

"So you're Kurama's friend Kuronue?" Yusuke wondered with a beer in his hand.

Kuronue smile was friendly, "Yeah and you all would be?"

"I'm Yusuke..." Yusuke pointed to the others in the room, "This is my girl Keiko..."

Keiko smiled and waved, "Hi."

Yusuke continued, "My Buddies: Kuwabara, and Hiei, Amaya's man. Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru. Kuwabara's girl, Yukina. Our ferry girl, Botan. And Ren, a buddy of Amaya's."

Kuronue smiled, "Nice to meet ya all."

"You too." Botan spoke for the group as she smiled. Suddenly Kurama began to sturr on the sofa, then he relaxed, and finally he opened his hypnotic green orbs.

"Kurama, can you hear me man?" Yusuke wondered as he helped the kitsune sit up. "You alright man?"

Kurama rubbed his throbbing head once he was up, "I must of dreamed it; there's no way..."

Amaya butted in with a chuckle, "Uh, Kurama I hate to break it to you, but...uh... you weren't dreaming." Amaya pointed a thumb towards Kuronue, who just smiled.

Kurama's eyes went wide again, "Kuronue... but how? It's impossible."

Kuronue smiled, "If it was impossible Amaya wouldn't have been able to revive me, no would she?"

The others stared at Amaya. Hiei wasn't aware of his mate's ability to revive people from the afterlife, "When did you do this?"

Amaya looked at him, "When I left for a week that time, remember?"

Hiei did remember; Amaya left one day saying she had to go see a friend in the Demon World and she didn't come back for a week., "Yeah. So this was what you were doing, reviving Kuronue?"

"Yes. I have inherited a power from my mother were I'm able bring a person back to life; as long as the skeleton or body is completely intact then I can call them back from the dead by using my water healing on the body as the soul is returned from the afterlife." Amaya stated how she did it.

Yusuke wondered something, "If you can do that then why didn't you revive your pack?"

Amaya's face grew sad, "Because I can't do it if the person or persons have been dead for four thousands years or more. Kuronue was only dead for at least two thousand. I figured out the skill after Kuronue been dead for a thousand years. I never used it before because I was too scared to."

"Oh well that sucks."

"Wait that tiger demon we fought in the Saint Beasts' castle said that your pack's slaughter happened four thousand years ago. You said your around five thousand years old and if Kuronue died two thousand years ago and Kurama died fifteen years ago, how old were when your pack died?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Like I said I guessed my age because I lost count. I was two hundred when my pack was killed, I stayed with Kuronue and Yoko-sama for four thousand. Kuronue died two thousand years ago. Yoko-sama died fifteen years ago so that would make me... six thousand, two hundred and fifteen years old. Woah, I was way off. That just proves I suck at math." Amaya chuckled **(damn im even confusing myself here lol. but anyway you get the point; Amaya's older than she thought. and if im wrong with my adding then oh well i suck at math.) **Tho others laughed.

Kurama smiled, "That seems about right to me."

Kuronue was surprised, "Has it really been that long? Wow."

Hiei chuckled, "So you're older than me by more than two hundred years then; if I'm four thousand, eight hundred years old and you're that old that would make you... one thousand, four hundred and fifteen years older than me."

Yusuke groaned, "Would you two cut it out? All this math is making my head throb." Yusuke rubbed both sides of his head with his hands in a circular motion.

"Sorry Yusuke." Hiei and Amaya smiled together. The others chuckled.

Ren piped up, "Yeah you two we haven't finished the party yet!"

The group got excited at once, "YEAH!"

Amaya jumped up out of Hiei's lap and ran towards Kurama yelling, "EVERYBODY DOG PILE ON THE BIRTHDAY BOY!"

Everybody; including Hiei for once cheered and followed Amaya's lead and ran to Kurama, who got scared, "Whoa ya'll hold up; hang on a minute!" But before Kurama could finish his sentence everybody landed on top of him in a massive pile which made the couch fall backwards. "Oww." Everybody laughed then got off of the kitsune before they suffocated him.

A little later the group got some beers and as fate would have it they all got drunk.

Yusuke could barely walk, "Wo-ah I heh never been so happy in my e-entire life I-I finally heh get to see th... the Easter Bunny!" Yusuke giggled in a slurred voice, jumped into Kuronue's lap, and hugged him.

Kuronue laughed drunkenly, "Get off baka!" Kuronue pushed Yusuke off, who landed on his back on the floor, without some how spilling his beer, and laughed like a maniac.

Shizuru and Kuwabara were singing "If you're happy and you know it".

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were laughing their asses off at nothing. Ren walked over to Kuronue, straddled him, and started a full out make out session, whick Kuronue was more than happy to accept.

Kurama, Amaya, and Hiei stared at them and laughed. Suddenly Botan leaned in on Kurama and kissed him, Kurama was shocked at first then kissed her back. Amaya just laughed. Hiei stared at them shocked.

Keiko started singing "I like big butts and cannot lie" and the others started to sing too, even Kuronue who caught on quickly. Some how Ren and Kuronue ended up behind the couch and was doing God knows what, but no one bothered them.

#############**(3:00 AM)**

The team slowly opened their eyes. Yusuke rubbed his head, "Woah. What the hell happened?"

Botan woke up to find herself lying on Kurama's chest, she blushed and shuffled back surprised, Kurama just chuckled and kissed her.

Shizuru got up and woke her brother, "I'm not sure Ace."**[1]**

Amaya and Hiei woke up with head splitting headaches.

Keiko and Yukina woke up confused.

Yusuke looked around for Ren and Kuronue who were no where to be seen, then he looked behind the couch, "WOAH, OH MY GOD I CAN'T SEE!" Yusuke covered his eyes and turned around and ended up walking into Amaya.

Amaya was confused, "What is it?" Amaya was about to look behind the couch until Yusuke stopped her.

Yusuke shuddered, "Amaya unless you want to lose your eyesight you will not look behind that couch!"

Amaya scoffed, "Oh Yusuke..." Amaya climbed on the couch, "...It can't be that bad; I mean it's not like they..." Amaya looked over the back, "...OH MY GOD!" Amaya turned her head.

Yusuke shrugged, "I tried to tell her."

Kurama looked at the detective, "What did they do?"

Yusuke put his middle finger and thumb tips together, stuck his pointer finger on the other hand through the hole he made, and made a fucking motion.

Kurama grew pale, "Oh no they didn't."

Yusuke shuddered, "Uh-huh."

Hiei laughed.

Kuwabara laughed, "I think we should wake them up." He grinned evilly.

Yusuke caught on, "Hell yeah. Amaya do you think you can lend a voice?"

Amaya chuckled, "Sure." She sat down on the couch, pulled out her gun, cocked it, aimed it up at the ceiling, and pulled the trigger. Kuronue and Ren jolted awake and screamed at what they saw.

Hiei laughed, "Hon' I don't think that's what the Detective had in mind but that works just as good."

Amaya grinned, blew the smoke away from the gun's barrel, and put it away.

Ren yelled, "You...me...we."

Kuronue sputtered, "M-Me? You're the one who pushed yourself on me."

Shizuru chuckled, "You two love birds just get decent so Yusuke can open his eyes."

Yusuke opened them anyway, "Open them? I won't even be able to look at those two for now on without that image pooping in my head. I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY!"

Ren stood up fully dressed, "Oh shut up Yusgay. You're just jealous because you didn't get the fuck of the century."

Kuwabara, Shizuru and Amaya got intimidating, "Oooooh."

Yusuke snapped back, "Oh don't make me laugh, if I wanted to get the fuck of the century all I have to do is fuck Amaya."

"YOU PIG!" Amaya reloaded her gun and made Yusuke play "Dodge the bullet".

**To Be Continued...**

**lol hope you enjoyed.**

**review!**

**[1] If Shizuru ever had a nickname for Yusuke I think that would be it.**


	32. Here We Go Again

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch31: Here We Go Again

A month or two had passed since Kurama's birthday and a month has passed since Amaya brought Kuronue back to life. The team was preparing for one thing and one thing only; the Dark Tournament. But Amaya noticed that Hiei was paying less attention to her more and more and focused all of it on the tournament. And if he did pay attention to her it was because she did something that somehow pissed him off. "Hiei?" Amaya called, Hiei was training as usual.

"What onna?" Hiei asked annoyed as he stopped.

"Yukina wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Amaya said.

"Fine." But instead of following Amaya back into the compound Hiei went back to his training. Amaya had had enough, "THAT'S IT!" Amaya used her power over the blood to bring Hiei back to the ground and freeze in front of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU? EVER SINCE WE DECIDED TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE! YOU DON'T EVEN CALL ME BY NAME ANYMORE! IT'S EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU COME BACK FROM MUKURO'S WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I have to go; I don't have a choice. She's my boss." Hiei said coolly

"I'm your mate."

"At least I come back to you and the others."

"At least the others know I exist." Amaya released Hiei with a shove like motion, turned, and began to walk away.

Hiei grabbed Amaya by the arm and pulled her back to where she was standing in front of him, "Do you honestly believe I prefer going there?"

"Apparently you do considering that you prefer a two-faced bitch over your own mate." Amaya pulled her arm out of Hiei's grip roughly and turned her back to him, "It's clear that you rather have her for a mate than me. At least she would be able to bare you child right?" Amaya's voice grew sad, "You just wanted me for a fuck."

Hiei pulled Amaya to him, but this time gently, "Do you honestly think that's what I did? If I just wanted to fuck you I would've done it the day we started dating and left, but that's not what I did now is it?"

Amaya looked at him, "But that still doesn't explain why you never say 'I love you' or say my name anymore does it? I think it's pretty clear that you don't want me anymore."

Hiei sighed and brought Amaya against his body and held her close, "Amaya if I didn't want you I would stay at Mukuro's and never come back."

"…" Amaya didn't say anything instead she gripped the front of the fire demon's wife beater in her fists.

"Amaya I know I've been a bastard to you and I know that that was wrong of me, I'm sorry. But you have to remember that I made you a promise and when I make a promise I keep it; and this one I intend to keep till I breathe my last breath."

"Hiei…" Amaya didn't know what to say.

"I don't know I can possibly express how much I love you." Amaya closed her eyes as Hiei ran a hand through her hair.

Amaya got a mischievous grin, "I can think of a way." Amaya gave Hiei a passionate kiss.

Hiei grinned, "All right, right after we eat; I'm hungry. I'm sure you are too." Hiei let the ookami onna in his arms go and walked past her.

Amaya followed behind, "Me? Honey just give me a fork and a big ol' pork chop and I'm happy." Hiei chuckled as Amaya took him by the hand.

**~One Month Later~**

"Damn, this place hasn't changed one freakin' bit." Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yes. You would think that it would after the damage that had been done to the island last time." Kurama said beside the younger detective.

"Yeah for real dudes." Kuwabara looked around from the place where he was standing.

"Hn." Hiei could care less; he just wanted to get the tournament over with.

"For some reason I thought the isle would be a lot bigger." Amaya announced as she and her team walked through the entrance to the hotel.

"Tsk, just our luck to be stuck in a hotel full of rich assholes." Ren said as she walked beside Kuronue.

"You don't sugar coat anything do you?" Kuronue chuckled.

"Nope." Ren answered. Ren and Kuronue began to get along after a few short weeks the first month that Kuronue stayed with the detectives, their friends, and family. When they got drunk they didn't leave their marks on one another, but they decided to give the relationship a chance, so far they were doing good.

"Usual it's Amaya who will tell you something straight up." A voice giggled behind the group. The team turned. There was a young woman with waist length white hair, her long bangs hung over her right eye, pitch black cat ears and a wolf tail with a white tip at the end, and with golden irises. Her blue v-neck shirt showed a decent potion of her chest, the end of the shirt cut off at her naval, her baggy black pants fit her perfectly. Her black long sleeve jacket end at her stomach, the sleeves ending at her elbows. Her black combat boots were almost identical to Amaya's. She wore silver whirlwind earings. Her black choker showed off a beautiful blue crystal. Her black fingerless gloves finished her outfit off perfectly. A huge scythe was strapped to her back.

"REIKO?" Amaya smiled. **[1]**

"Hey Amaya!" The girl grinned.

"OH MY GOD!" Amaya exclaimed happily and hugged her friend.

"How does she know all these people?" Yusuke asked Kurama, who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Ren!" Reiko smiled.

"Reiko!" Ren hugged her friends. The girls squealed and giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Ren and Amaya wondered in unison.

"I had nothing better to do so I thought I would come by and check it out." Reiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right, "Amaya smiled teasingly, "You just came here to look for Jin." Amaya teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shhh." Reiko blushed.

"You still hooked on Irish boy? God, you can't just let go, can you?" Ren grinned.

"Uh hello we're still here you know." Kuwabara called.

"Oh sorry guys this is my and Ren's friend Reiko Tsuchikake." Amaya pushed her friend forward a little.

"Hi." Reiko waved.

"Hey." The group replied.

############################**(The Eating Area of The Hotel)**

There was a huge buffet that stretched through the center of the huge fancy decorated room.

"Dang this looks like one of the places we would've raided if we were still thieves, eh Kuronue-sama?" Amaya smiled as she looked at the bat demon.

Kuronue grinned, "Oh yeah; no doubt about it, wouldn't we Kurama?" Kuronue turned to his partner in human form.

The red head looked at his former thiefing partners and smiled from so many memories of when he was still Yoko Kurama, still the King of Thieves, "Yes we would have, there are alot of valuable things here that would've raised our fame even higher back then."

"We should do it for old time's sake some time." Amaya suggested with a smirk.

"That would fun. How 'bout Kurama?" Kuronue wondered.

"Maybe." Kurama smiled.

The group got what the wanted; Amaya got a pork chop, lamb, and chocolate cake. Hiei, ice cream. Kuwabara, all veggies. Yusuke, whatever he saw that looked good. Kuronue, fish and some veggies. Kurama followed Kuwabara example. Ren got some favorites. And Reiko a chicken salad.

"Hey Amaya don't you think you oughta had some greens to your diet?" Kuwabara wondered as the group sat down.

Amaya looked at him and pointed a fork at him, "Screw you vegetarians; I didn't climb up to the top of the freakin' food chain to eat some damn carrots. All right?"

"Oooh it looks like she told you Kuwabaka." Ren smirked.

Suddenly Amaya's face grew dark, she bent the fork in half with her bare hand, "What's wrong Amaya?" Kuronue wondered.

Ren asked further, "Who is it?"

Amaya snarled and growled out the answer,"Who do you think?"

The others looked at the far side of the room at enterance, it was Jeiryo.

Hiei placed a hand over Amaya trembling fist that rested on her leg, "Easy Hon' not here; you're gonna have to wait till the tournament." And he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah Amaya don't worry; you'll get a hold of him sure as the world." Yusuke incouraged.

Amaya relaxed, "Yes."

################################**(The next day at the tournament)**

Team Urameshi walked to the ring side. Kuronue was selected to be their substitute. Yusuke sighed, "Well, here we go again."

**To Be Continued...**

**[1] Reiko is an entry entered by Reiko Tsuchikake . So part of the credit of this character goes to her.**

**Lol, it's been a while since the two loves birds had a good old days agrument so I thought I would add one for the fun of it.**


	33. The Howl of The Heartless

**Opposites Attract  
**Ch32: The Howl of The Heartless

The sun shone bright high above the arena, the crowd cheered wildly. The detectives stood on their side of the arena. Yusuke sighed, "Well, here we go again."

"Yes, I thought we would never be standing here a second time." Kurama said.

"Do you guys think that this tournament is going to be as hard as last time?" Kuwabara asked his friends.

"I doubt it oaf, but there's really no telling." Hiei stated.

"This is going to be fun either way." Amaya cracked her knuckles.

"Oh yeah, let the fun begin." Ren declaired.

"I think that this tournament just might be worth fighting if the competition is worth our time." Kuronue crossed his arms over his chest. Reiko sat in the crowd by Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Puu, and Yukina who had showed up an hour earlier.

A cat or fox demon **(i can't tell which)** made her way to the center to the arena, "Hello all you bloodbath enthusiasts, are you ready for the second Dark Tournament?" The crowd erupted in cheers, "Well all right then who better to give you the bone crushing play by play than me, Koto?" The crowd cheered louder, "On my right is Team Urameshi and on my left is Team Chaos!" The crowd cheered at the top of its lungs.

"All right teams, send out your first combatant." Koto announced as she held out a hand towards the absolute center of the arena.

"I call dibs on this one guys." Amaya stated and then she walked to the center before anyone had the time to object. A tall man with yellow hair and brown eyes stepped up for the other team.

Koto smiled, "All right fans, the first match is a match between Team Chaos's Ajiyu and Team Urameshi's Amaya!"

"Heh, so you are the new member of the Spirit World lackies, eh?" Ajiyu asked.

"Looks like it don't it?" Amays replied bored.

"And I also see you're missing something." Ajiyu held up a golden pendant, it was Amaya's locket.

"How did you get that?" Amaya asked.

"You, the fox, and the bat are not the only thieves at this tournament." Ajiyu grinned.

Amaya tightened her fists, "Give it back."

"No can do whore, you'll have to win it back." Ajiyu challenged. Amaya's eyebrow twitched.

"Uh-oh." Hiei said.

"Yep, home boy dead now." Yusuke stated.

"Call me a whore one more time." Amaya dared.

Ajiyu got a cocky grin, "Wh-" But before Ajiyu could get the whole word out Amaya disappeared and reappeared in front of Ajiyu in a split second. Amaya punched him, but Ajiyu caught her fist. Amaya twisted and tried to kick him, he caught her by the ankle with his other hand. Amaya reached out to grab the locket that hung around the man's neck. Ajiyu tried to glide back, but another Amaya appeared behind him and kicked him forward. The Amaya in front grabbed the locket and shot up straight in the air. And yet another Amaya appeared in her place and punched Ajiyu and sent him stumbling back, the Amaya in the back took off his head with her katana. The Amaya that shot up in the air appeared beside the other Amayas, suddenly the two other girls turned into water which the remaining Amaya stored in a pouch that was strapped around the upper part of her leg that was opposite of the one that had the gun strapped to it.

Koto blinked, "T-The fight is over the winner by death is Amaya!" she announced. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my God, that was so fast." Yusuke breathed.

"Yes, it seems our lessons have taught her well when she was cub hasn't it Kuronue." Kurama smiled to his friend.

"Yes, I honestly thought she wasn't paying any attention." The bat said.

"Amaya..." Hiei gaped.

"That locket means alot to her, doesn't it?" Kuwabara asked the thieves.

"Yes, we gave that to her on her fifth birthday and I doubt that she has ever taken it off since then." Kurama answered smiling at the memory of the cub's fifth birthday.

"Yeah, she loves that thing." Kuronue added with a grin.

Amaya looked at the locket and then placed it back around her neck. Suddenly howls sounded off from the crowd.

"Other Lycans are here, huh?" Hiei asked a question that was more of a statement then a inquirement. Suddenly there was a loud and strong howl. The team turned to see Amaya answering the howls, the other howls grew louder.

"What are they doing?" Yusuke asked the red headed fox.

"The Lycans are praising Amaya for a successful kill. Amaya is acknowledging them." Kurama explained.

"How do you two know all this stuff about Lycans?" Ren wondered.

"We know because Amaya's mother grew up with us and was a member of our theif pack before she mated." Kuronue answered as Amaya began to walk towards the team.

"What?" Hiei was surprised.

"It's true, Amaya's mother had told her to come and find us before she took her last breath. We owed her mother one, so we raised Amaya to settle our debt." Kurama explained.

"Sweet." Kuwabara thought aloud.

Amaya jumped down to the ground, "Okay ya'll who's next?"

**To Be Continued...**


	34. Don't Underestimate a Baka

**Srry it took so long guys been spending time with friends, school, and cleaning my room, etc. **

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch33: Don't underestimate a baka

Amaya jumped down from the arena, "Okay ya'll who's next?"

Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, "Me."

"Are you sure that you won't screw this up like you did last time?" Yusuke teased with a smirk. The others laughed under their breaths behind the teen. "What're ya'll laughing at?"

Amaya answered through a chuckle, "O-Oh nothing Kuwabara."

"Well anyway let's get this over with." Kuwabara jumped onto the arena. There across the arena stood a tall female. That honestly looked like she would rip Kuwabara apart in two seconds flat.

"He is a moron if he thinks he can beat her." Yusuke stated.

"Yep, but remember Kuwabara has improved so he might win." Amaya said.

"Fifty bucks says he loses in three seconds." Kuronue sneered.

"You're on." The others took on the bet.

"1..." Amaya began the count down. Kuwabara tried to hit the woman he was fighting he missed.

"2..." Kurama said calmly as Kuwabara went flying.

"3..." Kuwabara took a roll.

"4..." Yusuke and Hiei said in unison. Kuwabara landed out of bounds.

"That's four Kuronue it seems you didn't win the bet." Ren sneered.

"Tsk, man." Kuronue muttered.

**To Be Continued...**

**Srry this chppy was short but I really didn't put a lot of thought into this one, but the next will be longer I promise.**


	35. The Lover of The Darkness

**Hey everybody I know it's been a good while since I've updated and I apologize.**

**Opposite Attract**  
Ch34: The Lover of The Darkness

"Your turn babe." Amaya said. Hiei smirked.

"The next match is Hiei vs Wesra." Koto announced.

"Get him Hiei." Ren cheered.

Suddenly Hiei released black flames around his body. An intense heat filled the stadium.

"Damn Hiei don't fry us." Yusuke shield his face from the heat with his arms.

"So you are the Emiko. Nice to finally meet you, the creature of the darkness." Wesra sneered. Hiei growled.

"Are we here to fight or insult?" Hiei raised the flames higher.

"Hiei..." Amaya knew what became of anyone who called him by that name. Amaya loved Hiei with all her heart but sometimes when he got that look a wave of uneasiness washed over her.

The two exchanged blows as the fight heated up. Wesra proved to be more than what he seemed. Hiei had to turn to his last resort, the dragon.

Hiei sneered evilly, he got a look in his eyes that Amaya didn't regonize, he unwrapped the banadges around his arm. "So you want to play ruff do you? Very well then, but remember you asked for it."

"Bring it on." Wesra challenged. Hiei's sneer deepened.

"No, this isn't Hiei, it can't be," Amaya felt her lover change into a being of pure malice, "HIEI!" She screamed his name. Automatically converted back to his real self and looked at his mate, her face was frightened, she never saw this type of behavior come from him before. Hiei smiled gently at Amaya, letting her know that everything was okay, she smiled back when she saw his smile.

Hiei finished the fight quickly with his sword and went to Amaya, he carassed her cheek with his back hand, "I'm sorry Hon' I didn't mean to frighten you." Amaya hugged him tight.

Team Urameshi finished the match quickly, and advanced to the semi-finals three days later.

The semi-finals would take place a week from then. The problem was the girls were near their heat periods.

**To Be Continued...**

**Short I know but that's all I got at the moment.**

**Please Check out and review my Dragon Ball Z story _The Point In Living _and _SAY WHAT?_**


	36. The 1 who'll kill The 1 who'll avenge

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch35: The one who will kill, The one who will avenge

"So Amaya believes that she can kill me does she?" Jeiryo chuckled amused, "Apparently she has forgotten that I hold her heart in my hands." A sinister laugh echoed throughout the room as Jeiryo stared at the star-like heart in his palm, "Alright Amaya I'll give you a fight and I'll make sure you regret ever crossing my path, by taking away the very thing you thought you would never lose, your precious Hiei."

**~With Hiei and Amaya~**

"Hiei, baby?" Amaya called as she walked into the room that she and Hiei were sharing feeling a little light-headed.

"In the bathroom Amaya." Hiei answered. Amaya walked to the bathroom to see her mate standing at the sink shirtless, splashing his face with water.

"Hey you." Amaya smiled as she walked up behind her fire demon and encircled him with her arms, her hands relaxing to rest on the fire demon's chest. Amaya knew she was about to go into heat, but she didn't know if Hiei would relieve her yearning or not, but she had to try.

Hiei smelt the air around the two. Something was off, Amaya. "Amaya?" Hiei wondered.

"Hmm?" Amaya continued to hold the former thief close to her.

"Are-are you in heat?" Hiei turned around in the embrace to face the female ookami.

"Yeah." Amaya laughed as if she was drunk.

"Amaya," Hiei sighed, "I'm not going to have sex with you when you can't think straight." Hiei stated.

"I can think straight, Hiei you're my mate, that's why I came to you. You're the only one who can calm me down, I would come to you whether you're my mate or not, I want you Hiei, please." Amaya protested stubbornly.

"Amaya…" Hiei made Amaya let go of him.

"Hiei please, it hurts, I won't be able to control myself much longer." Amaya stood in the bathroom as Hiei walked into the bedroom.

Hiei thought it over, he knew he was hurting Amaya's feelings, but he had to admit she was thinking pretty straight if she was able to will herself to come to him and not allow her instincts to make her mate with another man, "Come here." Hiei sat on the edge of the bed. Amaya came to him like an obedient puppy. Both he and Amaya allowed their instincts to take over.

Kurama, Kuronue both took their girls for themselves. Kurama had to be careful with Botan not only because she was new to sex, but also so he wouldn't hurt her. He thoroughly enjoyed it.

**~With Jeiryo~ **

"Now Mulikyani, your cub will pay for your mistake. She will die along with her precious mate, masters, and friends. I warned you what would happen if you refused me, you didn't listen, and now your cub will pay the ultimate price."

**~With Hiei and Amaya~**

"Amaya are you sure that you can fight this guy?" Hiei wondered beside the ookami that lied beside him on the soft bed.

"Yes, of course I am. I am going to make him pay for what he did to my pack. And I won't allow him to take you and the others away from me too. If I'm going to bare you a cub Hiei, he has to die, because if he doesn't then he'll just kill our cub as well." Amaya answered.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Deal."

Little did they know that their troubles were just beginning and Amaya would have to sacrifice something very precious to stop the enemy that has been haunting her for all her life.

**To Be Continued…**


	37. Luck of the Irish

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch36: Luck of the Irish

"Hey Jin is there something bothering you?" Toya wondered as he walked up to his best friend.

"Nothing boyo, I was just thinking." Jin answered from the windowsill.

"You're thinking about Reiko aren't you?" The ice demon asked.

"Yeah." Jin sighed.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, she's hanging out with Yusuke and his team." Toya stated.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Jin flew off through the window to find Reiko.

"Because I didn't know until now." Toya said to himself.

**~With Team Urameshi~**

Reiko sighed, she knew Jin was around somewhere on the island, but she hasn't seen him since they got there. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her. "Rei'?" A voice that was all too familiar called her name.

Reiko gasped and turned to see a wave of red hair and a horn, "Jin?"

"What are you doing here?" Jin asked as he walked up to her.

"Here for Amaya and Ren. Support you know." Reiko replied.

"Ren and 'maya are here too." Jin gasped.

"Yep."

"If you were here the whole time then why didn't you come and see me?"

"I didn't know you were here."

"That's a lie, you knew I was here, you just didn't come to see me."

"You need to get ready for the fights, you don't need me bothering you." Reiko's ears dropped a little.

"You wouldn't be bothering me Rei', I wanted to see you. I would've came sooner if I had known." Jin stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to see you Jin." Reiko hugged the wind master.

"It's good to see you too Rei'."

**To Be Continued…**

**I know short chppy but I wanted to make Reiko happy and add her into a chppy. **


	38. The Legend in the Flesh

**I have a poll up that's for all Opposites Attract fans. Make sure u check it out!**

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch37: The Legend in the Flesh

The day of the Semi-finals has finally arrived. Team Urameshi was somewhat nervous. Not nervous of the team they were facing, but nervous of the enemy that Amaya would face as soon as they made it to the finals. Jin, Toya unfortunately lost their chance to land in the semi-finals, but Amaya was thankful, thankful that they wouldn't be in danger anymore, now that they were out of the tournament they wouldn't be a target for Jeiryo. "Is everyone ready?" Yusuke asked in the dark hallway where the team waited for the round to begin.

"Yes." Kurama and Kuronue stated.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Amaya sighed beside Kurama.

"I heard that one of the members of this team has those beast armor sphere things that Shishiwakamaru gave that guy on his team last time." Kuwabara stated.

"Oh well, those spheres weren't a threat last time and they won't be a threat now." Hiei said calmly.

"Well in any case, they aren't going to be much of challenge, especially when we got the awesome power house, the Great White Fang, in our corner." Yusuke grinned at the ookami.

"And don't you forget it." Amaya smiled.

"All right everybody. Are you ready for the Semi-finals of the Second Dark Tournament?" Koto spoke hyper into her microphone. The crowd cheered wildly, they were clearly out for blood.

The giant doors that led to the arena slowly slid open. The arena lights shone brightly in the hallway.

The team walked to their side of the ring, the other team already at their side of the arena.

"Team captains please decide the battle terms." Koto said.

"How about we have a little fun? It'll be demons against demons in a battle royal." The leader of the other team stated.

"Demons against demons?" Kurama repeated not quite understanding.

"Yes, take that human out and replace him with that Reiko girl." The leader stated.

"But will they let us do that?" Kuwabara looked at Koto.

Koto shrugged, "Tournament Committee?" Koto turned to VIP section where the tournament officials sat .

"The Tournament Committee has no objections to Team Yugijiko's proposal." A female voice over the loud-speaker stated.

"Okay, Reiko!" Amaya called.

"Amaya?" Reiko's voice was heard in the crowd.

"It looks like you get to fight after all." Reiko appeared beside Amaya. "Kuwabara just go sit with the others."

"Fine." Kuwabara groaned.

"Well, let's get this round started. Team Urameshi versus Team Yugijiko, begin!" Koto exclaimed.

The teams began, each member taken on a separate member of the other team and fought as if their life depended on it, which they did.

"Reiko, watch your back!" Yusuke ran to Reiko and knocked one of the members of the other team out of bounds.

"Thanks Yusuke." Reiko smiled with thanks.

The fight raged on for half an hour. Kurama beat his opponent, knocking her out of the ring. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuronue were all knocked out of bounds along with their opponents. Only Reiko and Amaya remained.

Amaya was still fighting her opponent, he had the steaming spheres and they were giving her a hard time to say the least.

"Now for my final beast armor, armor of the wolf." The man said cockily. He kept his man like body but took on the fur and facial features of a wolf. Suddenly Amaya busted out laughing, like it was the funniest thing she ever heard. "What's wrong, have I scared you into insanity?"

"Y-You call that a wolf? This is a wolf." Amaya smiled, trying to catch her breath, she did a front flip and transformed, she tore the man apart without a second thought. The crowd was speechless.

"I-I can't believe my eyes people, Amaya is the great legendary White Fang in the flesh." Koto stated.

"Yeah, you the chick Amaya!" Kuwabara cheered beside Yukina.

"Go Amaya!" Botan grinned.

**################################With a Dark Being**

"So Amaya, you believe you are my equal? You will die, you brazen cub, you will die and so will your cherished Hiei. I'll make sure that you suffer the same pain that your mother did. " An enemy in the shadows watched White Fang tear her opponent to shreds mercilessly.

**To Be Continued…**

**OMG! Only a few chppys left, nooooooooooo! **

**But don't worry if I get enough "yeses" on my poll I'll do a part2. **


	39. Into The Light

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch38: Into the light

"This is it Amaya, no turning back. Today is the day that that bastard pays for what he did." A memory of Amaya's deceased pack flashed through her mind.

"Amaya, you okay?" Hiei asked as he and the team waited for the finals to begin.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all." Amaya grinned a fake grin at her mate. The truth was she wasn't fine. Amaya was afraid, she feared the worst, but she had to stay strong.

"We'll take care of his team, Jeiryo is all yours Amaya." Yusuke stated.

"I appreciate that." Amaya smiled at the man that she proudly called her brother.

"Well let's do this." Kuwabara urged.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you. It took a whole week but it was worth the wait, WELCOME TO THE FINALS!" Koto smiled as the teams took their places.

It wasn't much of a wait for Amaya. Kurama and Kuronue took the first two opponents, and then Hiei and Yusuke did a tag team match. Kuwabara took the first fight but lost, obviously.

"And now for the final round of the Second Dark Tournament Finals, is Jeiryo versus Amaya! This battle will decide who will walk away the victors and who will walk away the losers." Koto engaged into her job before becoming quiet.

"So you've finally achieved the very thing you strove to reach all these centuries, Amaya, you finally get the chance to fight me." Jeiryo said, starting a conversation.

"I'll only achieve it when I see you die." Amaya protested.

"My dear Amaya, if your father couldn't kill me than neither can you." Jeiryo stated, amused at the thought of being killed by a cub.

"We'll see about that after all I'm not my father." Amaya pulled her hair back.

"Touché." Jeiryo had to agree to that fact, she wasn't her father, but she was just as foolish.

"BEGIN!" Koto announced. Amaya charged Jeiryo as fast as she could possibly go. The two ookamis were moving at top speed as they exchanged blows. When they both realized that that wasn't going to work they did something that only their kind did fought in their animal form. Amaya had never seen Jeiryo in wolf form; his reddish- brown fur seemed fit for all the innocent people he slaughtered.

They did back flips and landed in a crouch in their demon forms. Amaya was panting hard. There was no way she would let Jeiryo get away with all the things he did to her and others.

"There's only one way I can kill him." Amaya concluded in her head.

"You're too weak Amaya, you'll die and be reunited with your pathetic pack." Jeiryo revealed her heart for some amount of reason.

"I don't care if I die, but if I'm going I'm taking your sorry ass with me!" Amaya stated how little her life meant to her, she would sacrifice her life to punish the man she was fighting for what he done.

"AMAYA DON'T!" Hiei yelled, he wouldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

"AMAYA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara called after her.

"AMAYA WAIT, THERE HAS TO BE A BETTER WAY!" Kurama or rather Yoko said.

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE OR I'M COMING AFTER YOUR DEAD ASS!" Ren raved.

"AMAYA PLEASE DON'T!" Reiko shouted as Jin held her back from running to Amaya.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT AND LIVE, AMAYA!" Kuronue stated the obvious fact.

Amaya just smiled at them, "Don't get all mushy on me now guys, just make sure you guys take care of each other when this over or so help me I'll come back and haunt you all from here to kingdom come." She threatened.

"Amaya you can't leave me!" Hiei didn't care if he seemed weak, he loved Amaya and he wasn't about to lose her.

"Sorry babe, but I don't have a choice, this is the only I can fry his ass." Amaya hated hurting Hiei, but it was true this was the only she could get close enough to deliver the final blow.

"AMAYA!" Hiei felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"Later ya'll." Amaya smiled, saluted, and turned to Jeiryo, "Let's go Bastard!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Amaya ran to Jeiryo. She did a Dragon's Soul so strong that it gave off a blinding light. Amaya got Jeiryo right were his black void of a heart was. Amaya knew it was all over when she felt a stabbing sensation in her hollow chest and everything went black.

Hiei saw it, but he didn't want to believe it, "AMAYA NOOOOOOO!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Dang that was fun to write, I love dramatic scenes like that. **


	40. Bathed in a Frozen Flame

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch39: Bathed in a Frozen Flame

"AMAYA NOOOOO!" Hiei couldn't believe it, her energy was completely gone.

"Ten! Since neither one of the fighters have risen and Team Urameshi has the most victories in this round, they are officially the champions for the second year in a row!" Koto announced. The team ignored her and ran to their fallen comrade. Hiei looked at her with a broken look on his face he collapsed to his knees. She didn't even so much as breath when he took her into his shaking arms. His heart shattered to pieces when he saw her lifeless body.

"Amaya…please…don't…I love you." Hiei held Amaya close just like he did when he first kissed her, no space between them. Hiei was crying, but he didn't care, he lost the only woman who ever looked upon him without fear, without hatred, the only woman who ever loved him.

"Amaya." Ren sobbed into Kuronue's chest.

Yusuke tried his hardest not to cry as he clinched his teeth and fists, but they poured anyway, he just lost his only sibling.

Reiko fell to her knees, her face in her palms; Jin pulled his arm around her shoulders. Toya sat on the other side of her.

Yukina wept beside the sobbing Botan and Keiko, "Amaya can't be gone, she just can't!"

Black tear gems ran down Hiei's cheeks. "Amaya…please…come…back…"

**~In the world of the afterlife~**

"She's here, sir." George stated to the prince of the Spirit World.

"Good, let her in." Koenma saw the door to his office.

"How's it going Koenma?" The white haired beauty wondered as she walked into the warm office.

"Not too good Amaya at least not with Yusuke and the others." Koenma answered without sugar coating a thing.

"Do you honestly believe I wanted to do that to them? I had no choice, it was the only I was ever going to get close enough to take Jeiryo out. I don't care if I'm dead as long as he is." Amaya announced.

"…. Oh before I forget there's some people here to see you. Show them in." Koenma spoke into a speaker.

"Amaya?" A female voice called the ookami. Amaya gasped when the voice reached her ears.

"Mama, papa?" She turned to see a female that was an older identical version of her and a male that had similar features but with a male like grace.

"Amaya!" Mulikyani smiled as her only cub ran into her arms in tears. Mulikyani pulled back to look at her cub, "Look at you, all grown up."

"Amaya we're sorry, it's our fault that your life was such a misery." Her father apologized.

"No Papa it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault." Amaya hugged her father.

"Amaya thanks to you our pack can finally rest in peace!" Amaya's mother stated happily.

"At last." Amaya sighed in relief.

Suddenly the TV snapped on to show Amaya's team, mate, and her friends crying over her dead body.

"You might not care that you are dead Amaya, but they do." Koenma stood on his desk in his baby form. "And as you said Jeiryo is dead, never to return to the land of the living, we'll make sure of that. Now all that is left is for you to decide whether to stay in the afterlife or return to the life you left behind, your choice." Koenma was straight forward with her choices.

"Don't stay here just because of us Amaya, go back if you wish. We'll be here when it is you right time." The older woman brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Mama..." Amaya looked at her mate, who held her body to his own, sobbing his heart out on the screen, Amaya turned to the three other people in the room, "He needs me."

"Very well, we shall return you at once." Koenma said reaching for a button.

Amaya grabbed the prince's arm, "Wait!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Haha. Cliffhanger, couldn't resist. ^^**


	41. A Heartbeat's Echo

**Opposites Attract**  
Ch40: A Heartbeat's Echo

It's been two days, two days since Team Urameshi won the tournament, two days since they were declared the champions for the second year, and two days since Amaya died.

It was hard on all of them, Reiko left earlier that morning with Jin and Toya, and she was still broken. Yusuke hardly smiled the past two days. Kuwabara never cracked a joke. Kuronue and Kurama barely talked. But the one who received the most damage, the one who hadn't talked since he held her was Hiei. "Amaya…" Hiei looked at the clouds that rolled lazily by without a care in the world. Amaya loved to watch the clouds.

The ship was coming, it was in sight, the team waited patiently for it arrive. Keiko and Botan were trying their hardest to cheer the boys up, "Hey guys, I bet you can't wait to get back home and kick some more serious butt, huh?" Botan smiled the best she could, she knew it was no time to smile, but she had try.

"Poor Botan she's trying so hard." Yusuke sighed, "Yeah let's go and kick some ass boys!" Yusuke punched a fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara and Botan smiled.

"Hey don't you guys think you're forgetting some one?" An all too familiar voice asked behind the group. The group turned in shock, "You guys just gonna leave the ol' mangy wolf behind?" She smiled.

"OH MY GOD AMAYA!" Yusuke and Botan ran to the ookami.

"SHE'S REALLY ALIVE!" Kuwabara and the rest of the group ran shortly after the two. Except Hiei, who was rooted to the ground.

Amaya walked up to him, with a gently smile, "Hey babe." She brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Amaya…" Hiei took her into his embrace and held her to him tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again."

Amaya wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I won't, I promise." She smiled as she smelt salt water and it wasn't the sea. She released him with a gasp.

"What is it?" Kurama wondered.

"Oh it's nothing." Amaya smiled as the horn of the ship announced its arrival. The team turned to face it from the hill they were on. They walked to the dock.

Amaya smiled with her hand in Hiei's as her heartbeat echoed in her ears for the first time in centuries.

**Fin**

**Well guys it's been fun, but that is the end of Opposites Attract.**

**If you want, without a doubt, want me to continue with a part 2 then let me know by voting in my poll at the top of my profile page. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
